Cover Girl
by smmiskimen
Summary: Finishing up his senior year, Edward receives his acceptance letter to UNLV and embarks on a trip with his brother Emmett to see the campus. Unbeknownst to him, Emmett has other plans for the trip and Edward finds himself face to face with the woman of his dreams, the girl from the magazines, his Cover Girl. Will he keep his cool, or crash and burn? Banner by Astrid Green Eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! Look who's back? I know, I can't believe it either. But I'm in a bit of a funk with my current original fiction novel (stuck halfway through writing it), had the idea spark for this, and I just ran with it! I don't know of an update schedule at the moment, but I already am working a few chapters ahead so hopefully it'll be quite regular. This isn't going to be an epically long story, and the chapters will be shorter too, but just know that I'm happy to be back for the moment and hope you all will enjoy what I have in store for you here. **

**Beta'd by Twilight Crystal, whom I couldn't do this without.**

**I only own my plot!**

* * *

><p>Cover Girl Chapter 1<p>

He stood in front of the magazine rack, looking at only the titles as the covers were shrouded underneath the plastic wrappers. He knew which one he wanted, which one _she_ would be in, and now that he was finally eighteen, he would be able to buy his own.

He first discovered her when he stole one of his brother's hidden stash, leafing through leisurely until he came across her article. He memorized every detail. She was only five-foot-three, but her long legs made her look much taller. She had blonde hair, brown eyes, and pale skin that burned easily in the sun. She liked historic romances, classic cars from the fifties and sixties, and her music tastes varied from classical to modern alternative. Her favorite attire was her worn out Chucks, skinny jeans, and a baggy shirt. She liked Italian food and her favorite entrée was mushroom ravioli.

She was all he had ever dreamed of since finding that edition, and he made sure that his brother never got it back. He also routinely searched his brother's collection for more of her photos, spreads, and feature articles. She wasn't in every edition, and never in any of the other brands that his brother purchased. He wasn't sure if his brother noticed the missing editions, but he was careful to hide them away and treated them like gold because they held his only connection to _her._

Finally reaching down for the one he wanted, he carefully pulled it out of the slot and carried it, with shaking hands, toward the counter. The girl working the register looked at him, down at the magazine, and then back at him. Her jaw was working overtime annoyingly smacking the gum in between her teeth. She didn't speak, just stared at him as if silently assessing whether or not he was old enough to purchase the item in question.

Sweat began to bead on his forehead, his shaggy red hair began to stick to his skin, and his hand shook as he reached for his wallet to show his driver's license and pay for the magazine. As he opened his wallet, the silence was finally broke by the cashier, her nasally voice grating on his already frayed nerves.

"So, you gonna pay for this or just stand there and sweat?" she asked, smacking her gum every few words.

"Umm, yes…yes. How much?" he asked, swallowing the lump in his throat as he made an attempt to speed up the transaction and get the hell out of the store.

"$6.41, need anything else?" she asked and he just shook his head, pulled out a ten dollar bill, and eagerly awaited his change.

She slowly counted it out and deposited it back into his shaking hand, then slid the magazine into a paper bag and handed it to him with a smirk.

Gladly taking it, he turned and headed toward the door. Just as he was about to walk out, the cashier called out to him in her horrid voice, making him shudder with the thought.

"You know, a real woman like me is much better than spanking off to a glossy picture!"

Not replying, he hurried out of the store and into his car, squealing his tires as he raced out of the parking lot and headed back towards Forks. He had driven all the way to Port Angeles to buy the magazine knowing that purchasing it at any one of the four gas stations in Forks would guarantee his parents finding out. He couldn't even fathom the embarrassment he'd receive if his mom and dad knew what he had just purchased. He'd surely get the 'safe sex' talk from his doctor father, and his mother would scold him on the realities of women and how he needed to find a nice girl, probably going as far as trying to arrange a date for him with one of her book club friend's daughters.

No, he needed to keep his purchase a secret and as he placed his palm on the prized purchase in the passenger seat, he sped up just a little so he could get home sooner. The sanctity of his bedroom called to him where he could enjoy the next edition featuring _her_, the only woman that ever called to him, the woman he simply knew as Rosalie.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you enjoyed and if you feel like reviewing, please do so. It's been a long time since I've posted and I'm anxious to see how you all like my return to FF. I don't know if it'll be permanent, but know I won't abandon this story. It will finish. Until next time!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So here I am again. This won't be regular to update twice like this, but I got a couple of chapters written and decided that I can't guarantee an updating schedule, but I can guarantee at least a chapter a week. Yeah, while I was away I got a career (8-5 accounting one), wrote one novel and two novellas, and am halfway through my second novel but stuck with writers block on that story. While trying to force myself to continue it, this one sprang up and I ran with it, just happy to be writing again. So yeah, at least one chapter a week, wish I could guarantee certain days, but I don't want to say I will post on Wednesdays and then not make it in time with everything else going on. But all of you who have followed my other stories know that I will update and I won't just go on hiatus without warning. I don't operate like that. I'm here with you all to the very end!**

**Now, onward we go. A lot of you are questioning the whole Rosalie thing, just trust me on this one, you'll love where this goes! Just have faith. You all know I'm a B&E girl with the exception of two of my stories (one slash and one that isn't an HEA). Now, ready for the next one? You're getting this because I'm excited to be back. **

**Twilight Crystal is my Twify!  
><strong>

**I only own the plot!**

* * *

><p>Cover Girl Chapter 2<p>

Edward shut his locker door, glad that the week was over and was happy that the football season was almost done. They had one more game, the last game of his high school years, later that night, and he was eager to get it over with. It wasn't that Edward hated playing football, or hated school. He excelled academically, and even kept up the Cullen legacy joining the Forks Spartans. His father was a quarterback way back in his days, and his older brother Emmett was one of the legends at the school, leading the Spartans to their best four seasons ever while he was on the team.

Emmett had been the only sophomore to ever be elected Captain of the football team, and he retained that title through his senior year. He was chosen by University of Washington, continuing his position as tight end, and he continued being in the spotlight, excelling for his four years there. He had just been drafted by the Seattle Seahawks and the town couldn't be prouder.

Edward definitely didn't take after his brother in the limelight as a football star, but he held his own as center, even though he was skinnier than most centers. He had a knack for seeing the plays before they happened, strategizing where each person would go and what he needed to do to protect the quarterback, and he knew that Mike Newton was happy that Edward had saved his pretty face countless times on the field.

The coaches pushed Edward more than they pushed other players, but only because of whom his brother was. Edward didn't mind, as he did enjoy the challenge, but he hated that he was second best in the coaches' eyes. In fact, he had always been second best, never quite rising to the high school fame that Emmett had set. He wished that everyone would see him as Edward, not Emmett's little brother.

He wasn't a geek, but he wasn't popular. He was just there. He had dates, but never settled down with anyone, probably because of his somewhat unhealthy obsession with _her_. But after seeing her one day when he was seventeen, no other girl could hold a candle. She was only two years older than he was, and he wasn't sure what about her drew him in so much, but there was something there, something almost familiar, and Edward was helpless in finding another girl that could hold a candle to his Rosalie.

He headed for the parking lot so he could run home and eat before the game that night. He knew to keep it light, as his nerves often got the best of him and made his stomach queasy if he ate too heavily before a game. He just had to get through the next few hours and then he would be Edward again and could focus on his studies more so he could get out of the tiny town that seemed to suck people in and keep them. It seemed that if you didn't get out of Forks and make something of yourself, you'd be destined to stay there for eternity, marrying someone that wasn't really right for you, and working at a dead end job.

His father had actually gotten out of the tiny hell hole, went off to college on the east coast, getting his Ph.D. and making a name for himself in the medical world. He'd even met Edward's mom while in New York and from what Edward remembered, they had planned to stay there forever. But when Edward's grandmother got sick, his dad came rushing back home, bringing his then fiancé along with him, and she fell in love with the tiny town and begged to stay there.

Not wanting to disappoint his soon-to-be bride, and wanting to stay by his mother's side, his father agreed and he took a position at Forks General Hospital. Six months later, his parents were married, and a year after, Emmett was born. They waited four more years to have Edward, and decided they were happy with two. They made a nice life in the small town, immersing themselves in the community and the schools.

Not a year went by that his mom didn't serve on the PTO or as a room mother. She held Cub Scout meetings in their living room, and hosted the book club once a month there as well. She even had babysat many of the children in the town at one point or another. Not a summer went by that there weren't random children invading Edward's space in his house. He had spent time with Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley before she got boobs and became the annoying cheerleader she was in high school. Their home had been opened to Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley, two of Emmett's teammates from high school, and he remembered his mother taking in Jacob Black and his sisters Rachel and Rebecca after their mother passed away.

His house had been a revolving door for kids that needed someone to look after them while their parents worked and couldn't afford daycare, or were too old for it but too immature or irresponsible to be left home alone. Edward was glad that his mother finally stopped watching the entire town when he started high school, the house was much quieter and his bedroom was safe from prying eyes and nosey neighbor kids.

When he walked in the house, he heard his mom calling to him from the kitchen.

"Edward! Come in here please! There's a letter for you!"

Edward dropped his book bag by his dad's chair and headed for the kitchen, wondering what kind of letter it'd be with the way his mom sounded.

"Hey Mom," he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek as he took the offered letter and glanced down to see who it was from.

The official looking type made his stomach flip, and when he read the return address his heart skipped a beat. University of Nevada, Las Vegas was printed in the top left corner. It was one of his top choices because they housed the Howard R. Hughes College of Engineering. Edward wanted to major in Computer Science, going as far as earning his Doctorate, and become a software engineer. He had already written several computer programs for basic games and applications, but knew he had a long way to go before he created the big stuff. He hoped to one day create new software for computers, cell phones, tablets, and such. Yeah, it was kind of nerdy, but it was something he was good at and enjoyed.

His hands shook as he slowly turned the envelope over, his finger finding the unsealed portion of the flap as he opened his potential future. The envelope wasn't thick, so Edward feared it was a rejection letter, but there was a little voice in the back of his head reminding him that colleges sometimes sent the enrollment packages separately from the acceptance letters.

Finally opening the envelope, he reached in and pulled out the folded piece of paper, carefully unfolding it as his eyes began to read the words it held.

_Dear Edward Cullen,_

_Congratulations on your admission to the University of Nevada, Las Vegas! For over fifty years, UNLV has proudly welcomed new Rebels, and we are excited for you to be part of this great tradition. As a member of the Class of 2013, you will join a dynamic student community in a place of endless opportunities. UNLV offers an unparalleled setting for the next chapter of your life…_

Edward couldn't keep back the shout of excitement that ripped from his throat, making his mom jump.

"Edward, what on earth has gotten into you?" she asked as she plucked the paper from his hands and read it to herself.

"I got in! I got accepted!" Edward exclaimed and his mother's smile was a mile wide for him as she continued to read the letter before her. But her smile quickly dropped and she looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Edward, dear, they've invited you to tour the campus," she said.

"Yeah? And?" he asked, not understanding why she wasn't happy about it.

"It's this January, and your father is going to a medical conference and I've already agreed to go with him. We can't take you," she replied sadly.

"I can go alone, Mom. I'm eighteen, you know," Edward replied in a slightly immature manner, but he didn't understand the fuss.

"That's not a good idea, Edward, you've never been farther than Olympia, and that's only three hours away. Las Vegas is what? A two day drive? I can't let you go by yourself that far."

"I'll fly, then you won't have to worry."

"And then you'll be stuck at the airport because you're too young to get a rental car."

"I can take a taxi?" Edward suggested and his mother just shook her head at him.

His excitement had left faster than it had arrived, and Edward had to fight the urge to throw a fit like a toddler. He knew the tour wasn't mandatory, but he really wanted to go and check out the campus and the school.

"Hey, Momma!" Emmett's voice broke through the uncomfortable silence that had settled over the kitchen, and he barreled through the door and swept their mom up into a hug.

"Emmett! Put me down!" she exclaimed, her feet kicking for the floor that had suddenly vanished.

"Fine, I just missed you is all," he replied, setting her back down before turning to Edward.

"Hey bro! Ready for the last game of your high school career?" he asked Edward and received only a shrug in response. Edward's enthusiasm had vaporized. "Why the long face, bro? Coach not starting you? He always starts all the seniors in the last game."

"No, I'm starting, it's just…" Edward started to reply but his mom broke in and explained the situation to Emmett about the campus tour, and the dates.

Emmett was quiet for a moment, seemingly thinking over the situation. He even pulled out his phone and checked something, then his eyes grew bright as he responded with one of his signature dimpled smirks.

"Hell, Mom, I can take him. I don't have to go back to class until the end of January. Besides, it'll be nice to get some bro time in before I'm off to the big leagues," Emmett said and Edward's eyes lit up at the prospect.

"I don't know, Emmett. Can I trust the two of you for that long away? Especially in that town?" she asked warily.

"Mom, of course you can, Eddie and I are angels! You know we'd never get into trouble. Besides, he can't even gamble yet so you don't have to worry there."

"Well, as long as your father doesn't have a problem with it, then I don't either. Edward, Emmett, I'll expect you to use good judgment, though, you understand?" she asked, giving them both the 'mom stare' and both nodded eagerly. "And be safe! I mean it. I don't want any phone calls for bail money…Emmett."

"Great! Pops will be fine with it, I know. Now, Eddie, let's get some grub before the game," Emmett said as he put his arm around Edward's neck and pulled him towards the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>And we have a bit of back story. I'll see you all soon! I already have the next two chapters written and beta'd but I'm giving myself a bit of cushion in case life gets more hectic than it already is. MUAH! And it feels so good to be welcomed back so warmly, even if my stay is only temporary! LOVE YOU ALL!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again! I have to say that I have LOVED seeing all of the familiar names in the alerts and reviews. You guys amaze me with your words and love and make me feel at home once again. Thank you all! And to all of you new people, welcome to the insanity! I hope you enjoy your stay!**

**Now, onward we go. Twilight Crystal is my beta and heterosexual life mate.**

**I only own the plot!**

* * *

><p>Cover Girl Chapter 3<p>

They ended up at the Forks Diner with greasy burgers and fries placed before them. Emmett was congratulated by many of the regulars who followed football; he was the first Forks resident to ever make it to the pros. Once the niceties were done, Emmett and Edward were left alone to enjoy their meal.

"So you really don't mind taking me? I'm fine going by myself if you don't want to go," Edward told him but Emmett just waved him off.

"Totally fine, bro. I was already thinking about heading there that week anyways," Emmett replied.

"Really? For what?" Edward asked, wondering if Emmett was just making it up to placate him or if his brother had a gambling problem they didn't know about.

"Just a bit of fun before I headed back to school. A couple of buddies from UDub and I talked about making a trip out of it. I don't know if they're still going, but we are definitely making this trip. Besides, I can see you have your panties in a twist to see this school."

"Shut it, Emmett! I don't wear panties!" Edward hissed at his older brother, making him laugh loudly.

"Calm down, bro, just a bit of teasing. Now, how about this game tonight?" Emmett asked and the rest of their meal was spent discussing the upcoming game, plays, Emmett's drafting to the Seahawks, and Emmett made an attempt to talk computers with Edward but failed. Edward was shocked he had even tried given Emmett's talent of killing them. Edward was pretty sure it was Emmett killing all the electronics in the house, and him subsequently trying to fix them, which got him interested in computers in the first place.

Later that night, sweaty and riding a victory high, Edward showered in the locker room and joined his teammates for one final post game celebration. The party was at Newton's house and Emmett was going along with him to relive the glory days. Besides, his teammates were dying to rub elbows with an honest to god NFL player.

The kegs were flowing and Edward was sporting a nice buzz. He was relaxing in the den, just people watching, when Newton walked in with a few guys, all huddled around him trying to grab something from his hands.

"Guys, back off! This is the new edition and I haven't had a chance to look at it yet. My dad just got it in the mail today," he bellowed at them and they backed off slightly but their eyes stayed glued to the item in his hand.

"Come on, Newton, just show us!" Embry Call begged and Newton finally relented and held the item up for them to see.

"Fuck! She's so damn hot!" Embry exclaimed as he reached down to adjust himself.

"I can't believe she's only two years older than us," Quil Atera, another of their teammates, said as his hand skimmed the page.

Edward looked over to see what they were looking at and nearly came unglued as they flipped the item open and he saw the cover.

It was the newest edition of Bunny Life, and _she_ was on the cover! Edward fought the urge to snatch the magazine from Newton's hands as he hadn't purchased that copy yet. He tried to be sly as he looked at the cover image, Rosalie was kneeling on a desk, an obscenely short plaid skirt rested low on her hips, barely covering anything. He knew if she was standing that it would show everything. She had a tiny white top on, tied up at her breasts, exposing her entire midsection. There was a matching plaid tie looped loosely around her neck, draping seductively in her slight cleavage. Her hair had been placed in pigtails, large curls falling on both of her shoulders, and she was wearing a pair of black, horn rimmed glasses. The piece-de-resistance was the sucker she held gingerly between her thumb and index finger, her mouth parted just slightly as her tongue dipped out to taste the sweet concoction. She was every bit the naughty school girl and Edward knew what he'd be dreaming of that night.

"Dude, look! She's going to be at the AVN Adult Entertainment Expo this year! What I would give to attend that and meet her," Embry lamented and Edward silently seconded his woe.

He knew he'd give nearly anything to meet Rosalie, to actually see her in person, though he'd probably make a fool of himself and admit that he jacked-off to her photos, not like she hadn't heard that before. But still, it wasn't the right thing to say even though countless people probably did it. No, he was sure that if he ever had the chance to meet her he'd attempt to bring a bit of intelligent conversation her way, maybe talk books or cars or something. He did know what kind of books she liked and had read a few to see what the hype was about. And while he wasn't a car aficionado or anything, he could do general maintenance and knew makes and models.

But Edward knew he'd never get the chance to talk to her, or even see her from a distance. Girls like that didn't waste their time with average guys like him, especially not when they found out he was somewhat of a computer nerd. Sure, he was a football player, and he had a brother in the NFL, but that didn't make him anything special. Nope, Edward was just plain Edward, and Rosalie was way out of his league. But he could still fantasize about her, and knew he'd be doing that when he got home.

Edward decided to get a sneak peek at her photo spread and stood to join the guys, peering over Newton's shoulder to see what her newest photos looked like. Rosalie didn't disappoint! She was laid out, legs for days, her small breasts perfectly on display, as she let her head hang off one side of the desk she was on top of.

The next photo had her kneeling in the rolling chair, her small ass pushed out, her back arched to accentuate the curve, and she was looking over her shoulder, her eyes smoldering as she peered directly into the camera.

After that she stood in high heels, the skirt sitting on her hips and covering absolutely nothing, her shirt was on but undone and hanging loosely, and she held a yardstick in her hands like she was ready to command the room's attention. She definitely had Edward's!

The spread concluded with one of her lying on her stomach across a pile of books, some open, some closed. Her ankles were crossed and in the air, her breasts were pushed forward towards the camera, and her chin rested on her palms. There was a small article at the end that gave Edward a bit more insight to the woman he desired.

_Rosalie is a full time college student studying Computer Engineering. She hopes to one day work on developing a computer interface system for disabled children._

Edward couldn't believe what he had just read. His dream girl, his Rosalie, was studying a similar field as he was going to. He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as he discovered something they could actually talk about if he were to ever meet her.

"Damn, beauty and brains? She's definitely out of our league," Quil lamented as he read the words printed on the page.

"Dude, don't you know that they make this shit up to make the girls more relatable?" Newton countered and Quil looked at him with a dumb expression. "Girls that do this for a living aren't really that smart, otherwise they wouldn't need to get naked to make money."

Edward felt a surge of anger tear through him from Newton's words. _His_ Rosalie wasn't dumb! He wasn't sure how he knew it, but that he just did. However, to keep himself from making a scene, he just turned and walked away, opting for the quiet area near the fire pit where he slowly nursed another beer.

He stayed there, ignoring the party going on around him until Emmett found him much later. He heard Emmett telling him they were headed home, but when he went to stand up, the world spun and he found himself face to chest with his brother.

"Damn, bro, how many beers did you have?" Emmett asked and Edward tried to survey the damage but couldn't count the number of red plastic cups that surrounded his chair.

"Dunno, like two?" he replied, his words not even sounding clear to himself.

"Come on, let's get you home. Mom and Dad are going to kill me for letting you get drunk," Emmett said as he put his arm around Edward and eased him toward the car.

Edward's mind was still reeling with the information he had learned about Rosalie earlier that night. She was beautiful and smart, and had something in common with him. Oh how he wanted to talk coding and programming with her, how he wanted to pick her beautiful brain apart on the types of software and hardware she wanted to create. And how he wanted to do it all while she was sprawled in a tiny school girl skirt…

"Come on, you're wasted. Let's get you inside before you start crying out for Rosalie and wake the neighbors," Emmett said and Edward felt himself pulled to his feet and practically dragged inside.

He collapsed on his bed, fully clothed and half asleep already, but he heard his brother talking before sleep fully consumed him.

"Get some rest bro, and sweet dreams of Rosalie."

And then Edward's world faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>So we see a little more of Rosalie, and now Edward has apparently clued Emmett in to his fascination with her. Uh oh! Edward might be in trouble with that one. I should see you later this weekend with another chapter. I'm trying to stay at least two ahead in writing so I'm going to try and get another one written in between laundry, cleaning out my van and delivering it to my mechanic, picking up a rental while my van gets some work done, and other various odds and ends with my kiddos. MUAH and see you soon! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**And we're back with another one! And for those of you wondering when Bella will show up, know that she's arrived in the story as of the chapter I just finished writing today. She should appear next weekend. And yes, this is an EDWARD and BELLA story, so don't worry there. Have I ever lied to you about it before? Just have faith. **

**Twilight Crystal is my beta supreme and my bestie!**

**I only own the plot.**

* * *

><p>Cover Girl Chapter 4<p>

Edward awoke with something fuzzy in his mouth. He wondered what had taken residence against his tongue, but quickly realized that it _was_ his tongue that felt fuzzy. He stumbled out of bed and towards the bathroom, not turning on the light as he brushed the funk of the previous night away.

After he was finished handling all his needs in the bathroom, he headed for his bed again, but was stopped by Emmett who sat on his bed, holding Edward's most prized collection in his hands. The footlocker that Edward kept them locked away in sat open at Emmett's feet, and his hands were full of edition after edition that held Edward's connection to Rosalie.

"What are you doing?" Edward screamed and he lunged for the magazines, but Emmett was faster and not hung over, and Edward found himself lying on the floor holding his aching head while Emmett's foot pressed on his chest to keep him there.

"Little bro, I knew you went through my magazines, I knew you even kept some, but I didn't realize that you took this many! You know, I would have bought you your own copies so you didn't steal mine. But why in the hell do you have them in plastic covers? They aren't vintage editions from the 50s or anything, aren't worth money," Emmett commented as he continued to flip through the multitude of editions of Bunny Life. "And why do you only have Bunny Life? You know there are much better magazines out there that give you better spank fodder. Wait a minute…" he trailed off as he looked at the editions closer.

"Just put them back, please, Emmett. And get your funk covered foot off of me! I don't need your fungus to spread!" Edward yelled but Emmett didn't move his foot and Edward was still stuck on the floor.

"Dude, why are you missing editions? And why…Ohhhhh, I see," Emmett said, his voice taking on a tone of realization and Edward knew he was screwed, though he didn't realize how much until Emmett started reading one of the articles Edward had bookmarked.

"'_Rosalie Hale seemed completely at ease as she prepared for her shoot, not seeming to care that there were dozens of people around while she undressed and began to get ready. Makeup artists went to work on her entire body, head to toes, and the photographer discussed what they would be doing, all while she stood there completely naked. She didn't even seem to realize that I was there to interview her, but she finally acknowledged my presence, looking at me through the mirror with those large brown, puppy dog eyes. _

"_You know, at first, I used to get really uncomfortable getting naked, but now, it's like I still have clothes on. Besides, they aren't all staring at my breasts like you are," she said with a smirk._

"_Oh, sorry Miss Hale," I replied and she shook her head._

"_Rosalie, please, Miss Hale sounds so formal when you've already seen the goodies."_

_I nodded in agreement and started with the basic questions._

"_Favorite movie?" I asked._

"_It's a tossup between Weird Science and War Games. I just loved what they imagined we could do with computers in the 80s," Rosalie replied._

"_It was mentioned that you liked classical music, what is your favorite composition?"_

"_Clair de Lune, hands down. Ever heard it?" she asked and I just shook my head and continued with the questions._

"_Favorite color?"_

"_I used to like brown as it reminded me of home in Phoenix, but after a few summers away, I can easily say that green is definitely my favorite color now."'_

Edward hadn't realized that he was reciting the article as Emmett read it out loud, but Emmett surely had noticed.

"Dude, obsession much? I thought you were just rambling drunkenly last night, but now I know you have it bad. There are real girls in town to get your kicks with, you don't have to keep it all pent up for some porn star you'll never have a chance with," Emmett said, pushing Edward with his foot.

Edward knew he was joking, knew he wasn't being a total dick, but hearing him call Rosalie a porn star when she wasn't pissed him off. He shoved Emmett's foot off his chest and jumped to his feet, carefully taking the magazines from Emmett and placing them gingerly back in the footlocker.

"She's not a porn star you dickhead! She's an erotic model. And I'm not all pent up over Rosalie!"

"Eddie, little bro, you got it bad, which is going to make this trip that much better," Emmett replied as he smiled widely at Edward.

"What are you talking about?"

"In due time, little bro, in due time. But just know that I'm going to be your favorite brother by the end of this trip. Now, take a shower, wash the hangover away, spank away the Rosalie, and get dressed, we're going to Seattle.

"What in the hell for?"

"I need to do my Christmas shopping for Mom and Dad, and you need a serious wardrobe makeover before starting college. I'm not going to have my baby bro showing up for his campus tour in a geeky polo and slacks. This is the start of a new you; you won't be living under my shadow anymore. Consider this an early graduation present."

"Emmett, I don't graduate until June," Edward replied as he finished locking up the footlocker.

"I know that. I may be a football player, but I'm not dumb. Now, shower because you smell like a dorm bathroom, and get dressed. Mom and Dad are out for the day so it's just you and me," Emmett said and he finally got off of Edward's bed and left the room.

Edward wanted to collapse back on it, but Emmett's bellowing voice kept him from attempting it.

"If you lay back down, you'll get tea bagged!" Emmett called out from down the hall and Edward cringed at the mere thought of Emmett's sweaty, smelly nut sack anywhere near him.

The possibility of getting an Emmett tea bag was enough to propel Edward towards the bathroom and the hot shower that would hopefully scour away the disgusting mental images his brother had conjured with his threat.

Ten hours later and feeling like hell, Edward collapsed in the passenger seat of Emmett's Jeep as they started the long ride back to Forks. All day long Emmett had dragged him from one store to another, loading up on Christmas presents and clothes for Edward. He tried to protest but Emmett said he had more than enough money and to consider it a gift.

Edward had to admit that he liked everything Emmett had bought for him, vintage t-shirts, relaxed fit jeans, and Converse shoes. It wasn't that his parents wouldn't buy him those things, he just hadn't asked for them, opting for the comfortable polo and plain white t-shirt style he had worn throughout high school.

He was thoroughly exhausted and ready to get home. A full day of shopping with Emmett, not to mention the long ride to Seattle where Emmett insisted on blasting his music, was enough to make Edward's head pound and his body beg for bed. He was done, with the day and with his life in general. He couldn't wait to get out of Forks, head off to UNLV, get his degree, and never look back.

He also needed to make a run to Port Angeles in the morning to get the new edition of Bunny Life, the one with Rosalie's school girl shoot. He would have gone that day but Emmett's plans had made that difficult.

Edward shut his eyes, hoping to take a nap and make the ride home shorter. But what seemed like only minutes later, Emmett was slapping his chest and telling him to wake up.

"What the hell?" Edward asked, rubbing his chest as he blinked against the bright lights of the store they were parked in front of.

"Picked up your girl for you," Emmett said, handing him a brown paper bag.

Edward was skeptical, but slowly pulled the item out of the bag and saw the newest edition of Bunny Life inside, the one with Rosalie as the cover girl. He didn't know what to think about his brother buying it for him, or that his brother even knew about his infatuation with her, but he was grateful that he had the edition in his possession.

"Thought that'd make you happy. Now, let's get to the house, Mom and Dad are probably wondering where we are. Oh, and we need to figure out this trip. I say we drive there, take a few extra days if you can miss them from school. Besides, it gives us more brotherly time," Emmett said.

"Driving is fine with me, but can we take my car? The Volvo is a much smoother ride than the Jeep," Edward suggested and Emmett agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"Okay, but we're staying on the strip, I need to get my gamble on, and see some show girls."

"But I won't be able to do those things," Edward nearly pouted and Emmett laughed.

"Don't worry, bro. You'll be busy at the school and I have something planned for you."

"What?" Edward asked, wondering what on earth his brother could be planning for him in Vegas.

"You'll find out," Emmett replied cryptically.

"No prostitutes, no brothels, nothing like that, Em. I mean it."

"You wound me, bro. But okay, no payment for sex, but I can't guarantee that the trip will be sex free," Emmett replied, waggling his eyebrows at Edward.

Edward replied with a punch to Emmett's shoulder, making him laugh, and then the rest of the drive to Forks was spent talking about Christmas and what needed to be done before the Vegas trip.

* * *

><p><strong>So now Emmett knows somewhat how deep the obsession with Rosalie runs. And we got a bit more insight about Rosalie as well. Next up, VEGAS BABY! See you next weekend! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again! I hope to get you another chapter this weekend but I haven't gotten a chance to write anymore yet and I only have one more chapter in reserve. Hope you enjoy some brotherly love below!**

**Twilight Crystal is my beta ninja!**

**I only own the plot!**

* * *

><p>Cover Girl Chapter 5<p>

"I swear to god, Emmett, if you fart in my car again I'm going to punch you in the junk!" Edward yelled from the driver's seat as he rolled down the window to let the stench out.

"Dude, it's not me, it's the burrito," Emmett tried to argue but Edward wasn't having it.

"You didn't have to buy it; don't you know that gas station burritos are death in a plastic wrapper? They eat you from the inside out. They've already gone to work on your intestines judging by the smell," Edward countered and Emmett just laughed him off as he let another fart rip.

"So damn disgusting!" Edward growled as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

He was glad they were only about ten miles from Vegas. Emmett had gotten them reservations at the Hard Rock Hotel and Casino, though Edward wasn't there for the gambling. He just wanted to check in and shower the two day drive off of him, get something to eat and crash. He had his first meeting at the campus the next day and Emmett was being secretive about something he had planned for them while they were there.

Edward truly wanted to take the campus tour and pick up the new edition of Bunny Life that was coming out the next day. He had already arranged everything with his academic advisor. He was scheduled to tour the campus at nine the next morning, then break for lunch and meet up with a few of the students to meet the faculty and see how some of the classes were. The day after, he was set to meet with his financial advisor and discuss tuition costs and financial aid options. That afternoon he was going to meet with the students from the prior day and have several hours getting an in-depth look at the Howard R. Hughes College of Engineering, including several of the labs.

"Oh boy, we have finally arrived!" Emmett's excited words broke through Edward's mental musings.

"Where to?" Edward asked and Emmett turned up the volume on the GPS and helped Edward navigate his way to the Hard Rock Hotel and Casino. Pulling up, they were greeted by the valet.

"Welcome to the Hard Rock, where we guarantee your stay to be the best in Vegas. Please, allow us to take your bags while you check in and we hope you enjoy your time at the Hard Rock."

Edward thanked the man and handed over his car keys while Emmett headed inside and towards the receptionist's desk. Edward followed him, his laptop bag slung over his shoulder, feeling somewhat uncomfortable about people waiting on him like they were, but he knew it was their job and allowed the two men in their bellhop uniforms to follow him with the trolleys of luggage. Edward had packed light, just one suitcase and one duffle bag, but Emmett was more like a girl with his matching set of luggage that contained seven pieces. Sure, he was a big guy who needed big clothes, but that was overkill for a few days in Vegas.

Edward was momentarily stunned by the sheer opulence meets rock-n-roll that the lobby was draped in. His eyes darted from the lights to the flooring to the furnishing and back again, never stopping as he tried to take it all in. He knew to expect that of the strip at night, but hadn't expected it of the hotel lobbies.

By the time he gathered his wits about him and caught up to Emmett, the attendant was leading them toward one of the elevators and pushing a button for a floor much higher than Edward expected them to be staying in. He knew the higher you went, the higher the price went, but Emmett seemed unfazed. The numbers kept climbing as Edward began to panic. He had offered to split the cost of the room with Emmett and was wondering just what he got himself into. Emmett seemed to notice and finally spoke up when the doors opened on the sixteenth floor.

"Don't worry, I got this," Emmett said but Edward wasn't appeased.

"No, I said I'd split the cost," he replied and Emmett just waved him off.

"Like I told you before, I have more than enough to cover this. Remember, you're looking at the next big NFL star, and they pay well."

"Emmett, I can't let you do that," Edward countered and Emmett turned and stopped Edward in the middle of the hallway.

"Look, this is my treat. I know I was a bit of a shit brother growing up and I picked on you more than necessary," Emmett said and Edward had to nod in agreement. "I also know that you've had to live in my shadow and that it's been tough, especially on the field. You didn't have to play football but Dad and I loved it that you did, even if your heart wasn't into it. This school, I can tell you really want to go there, and you're a nerd to the core even if you hide it well on the outside. This is a gift from me to you. I want to pay for this, let you have the time of your life and an experience you'll never forget, and I want you to quit worrying about the money and believe me when I say that I got this. Please, Edward? For your 'bubba'?" Emmett asked, breaking out his pouty face that made him look like an overgrown toddler and added in Edward's name for him when he was younger; Edward was powerless to resist.

"Okay, fine! But I don't want to know what you're spending, not one red cent or I'll go ballistic, I swear."

"Deal, now, let's see our swanky room," Emmett replied and turned to catch up with the attendant who had stopped at their door.

"Here you go Mr. Cullen, I hope the accommodations are to your liking," the attendant said as he held the door open for them to enter.

Edward was beside himself. Their room was the epitome of a bachelor pad complete with a pool table. The room was total rock star and Edward didn't know where to look first. The entire thing was just over the top.

"Nice," was all Emmett said as he picked up the cue ball and rolled it across the pool table towards the other balls.

"You know, I would have expected you to be more of a stripper pole kind of guy," Edward joked but Emmett didn't smile.

"You wound me, bro. Besides, that suite was already booked so I had to settle for this. But, I did get the adjoining double queen suite so you didn't have to listen to me snore," Emmett replied and Edward just face palmed himself.

"The mini-bar is here," the attendant said, giving them a tour of the suite, "And here is the main sleeping quarters. Through this door is the additional suite. There are phones by each bed and one in the living quarters of the main suite. Please do not hesitate to ring the concierge if you require anything. Room service is available twenty-four hours a day, and the casino is open at all hours as well. I hope you gentlemen enjoy your stay at The Hard Rock Hotel and Casino," he finished up his spiel and stood there quietly staring at Edward and Emmett.

Edward wasn't sure what he was waiting for but Emmett seemed to know and pulled out his wallet, handing over two twenty dollar bills. The attendant thanked them while the second attendant, who had come up on a separate elevator set their luggage down near the door, and both exited with the trolleys.

"Come on, let's unpack, shower, and then get some grub. I'm starving!" Emmett exclaimed and Edward had to laugh.

"You just ate four gas station burritos like two hours ago!" he said and Emmett waved him off.

"Oh shut it. I'm a growing boy who needs his strength. Besides, I want to see the sights."

Edward agreed that he did want to do the touristy thing for a while so he headed into the second suite and put his clothes away before hopping into the shower. By the time he got out, Emmett was already dressed and lounging in front of the television waiting for Edward.

"Ready, bro?" he asked when Edward appeared.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Edward replied and the two got up, grabbed their room keys, and headed out for what Edward assumed would be an adventure. Everything with Emmett already was and in Vegas, all bets were off.

"Remember, Edward," Emmett said as they got into the elevator. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Good, because you're going to have the time of your life!" Emmett said with a wide grin and waggling eyebrows.

Edward wondered if he should be worried about Emmett's enthusiasm, but decided to shrug it off and live in the moment. He knew that once college started, he'd be so immersed in his studies for at least six to eight years that partying would be a thing of the past, not that he ever really partied to begin with.

As the elevator reached the lobby and the doors opened, Edward took a deep breath and readied himself for whatever Emmett and Vegas were going to throw his way. He had a feeling that it would be the experience of a lifetime. He knew that Emmett had something up his sleeve, and he knew that it would be something he would either love him or hate him for. Edward just hoped that whatever Emmett had planned for their stay in Vegas would be a memory of a lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did you think? Emmett really is a good big brother wanting to take care of his little bro. Hope you enjoyed and hope to see you soon! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again! I wanted to update again this past weekend but I broke my butt, literally lol. I pulled/hyperextended/tore my gluteus medias and ended up at the hospital Saturday night. By the time I got home and was properly medicated and able to move without agonizing pain, I passed out instead of posting. I'm finally feeling better and got a few more chapters under my belt so here we go! Hope you enjoy!**

**Twilight Crystal is my beta master supreme and my Twify!**

**I only own the plot!**

* * *

><p>Cover Girl Chapter 6<p>

It was almost one in the morning before Edward made it back to the hotel room. Emmett was downstairs in the casino enjoying himself and Edward was exhausted. He had to be up early the next day to head to UNLV and had been trying to extricate himself from Emmett's grasp for nearly three hours. Every time he thought he had done so successfully, Emmett pulled him back in with something else. Edward had finally gotten wise and pointed Emmett toward the casino and told him to go gamble since he couldn't. Emmett took the hint and Edward ran for the safety of his temporary bed.

After another shower, he crashed, just barely remembering to set the alarm on his cell phone before falling into a deep sleep. When he woke the next morning to the annoying sound of a rooster, he smacked at his cell phone until it shut up and rolled out of bed.

Half asleep he dressed, brushed his teeth, and grabbed everything he figured he'd need. On his way out of the room, he checked on Emmett and found him sleeping, fully dressed, on top of the covers. Edward went back into the attached suite and grabbed the comforter off of the extra bed and threw it over Emmett before heading out.

He sent him a text message on his way down to the lobby letting him know where he was going and when he would be back, and hoped that Emmett slept most of the day away. It appeared that he had stayed up entirely too late, and judging by the way he had been snoring, he hadn't been asleep for long.

The valet was quick with Edward's car and he punched in the address for UNLV, and then began navigating his way towards the campus. He was shocked to find that it was only a mile and a half from the casino. He hadn't realized they were that close with how busy he was the day before. The campus was only a few blocks from the main strip, and Edward wondered what the dropout rate was when the financial funds came in and students lost them gambling instead of paying for their classes.

He found a parking spot and headed towards the admissions building. He was scheduled to meet with Mr. Banner, his academic advisor, but the short drive made him earlier than he had planned, so he slowly meandered his way there, taking in the views of the campus on his way.

When he finally reached the building, he checked in and waited to be called for his scheduled meeting. It took about twenty minutes, but he was eventually greeted by a man in his early forties who introduced himself as Mr. Banner. Edward enthusiastically returned the greeting and the two headed to Mr. Banner's office to discuss the courses, the college and campus, and Edward's plans should he enroll.

Nearly three hours later, Edward left Mr. Banner's office more than absolute in his resolve that UNLV was the college for him. He had even preemptively filled out the enrollment package and was leafing through pamphlets on degrees as he walked across one of the grass common areas. His nose was buried so far in the Computer Science program information that he wasn't looking where he was going and ran into something soft, yet hard.

If the sudden jolt to his body wasn't enough to pull him out of the papers, the feminine cry definitely perked his attention, and Edward found himself reacting before thinking, and catching the girl he had nearly bulldozed over.

His quick reflexes from four years of high school football helped him, and he caught her right before she face-planted the ground. Edward pulled her up until her back was to his chest, and only then did he realize where exactly his hands had grabbed when he attempted to save the girl he had run over.

Quickly releasing her breasts, which he couldn't help but notice fit perfectly in his palms, he dropped to the ground muttering apologies as he began to pick up the books and papers that had gone flying in the collision.

"Sorry, wasn't looking…didn't mean to…please forgive me…" Edward said, not even completely finishing one apology before starting another.

"Don't worry, I wasn't paying attention either," the girl said in a melodic voice that made Edward stop what he was doing and finally look at her.

She didn't seem to notice that he was staring, which gave him ample time to take all of her in. She had long chestnut brown hair, but when her head moved a few tendrils burst into a brilliant shade of red in the sun. Her skin was milky white, an odd contrast to the harsh desert climate and bright sun. She had a small frame, gently rounded shoulders, delicate fingers that Edward wanted to caress with his own. And when she looked up at him, he almost forgot to breathe from the sheer beauty captured in her face.

Her lips were full, but not large, perfectly kissable. Her eyes were big and round and the most alluring shade of brown he had ever seen. Her nose had a gentle slope that perfectly complimented the rest of her, and when her cheeks tinged pink with a blush, she was like a living and breathing Snow White. Even dressed in a size too big t-shirt, skinny jeans with one too many rips in the knee that Edward could tell had been earned and not bought, and a pair of beat up Converse, she was absolutely stunning. There was something familiar about her as well, something that he knew he should realize, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

However, her perfect face morphed into an odd expression as she stared back at Edward, and it was only then that he realized he was staring at her, not speaking, and probably resembling a complete moron.

"Oh shit, sorry. You must think I'm an idiot," Edward said, handing her the rest of her things as they both slowly stood. "It's just, you look like someone I know, though I can't quite say who it is that you could be."

"Well, a lot of people know me around here; I'm a T.A. and get bribes often from the freshmen to boost their grades. Are you in one of the classes I assist with?" the girl asked in her perfect voice.

"Oh, no, actually I'm not even a student here yet; I'm still in high school. I'm just here visiting to tour the campus, check out the school, and all that," he replied suddenly feeling like a kid with the admission that he wasn't even in college yet.

"Well, welcome to UNLV, then. I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you," the girl, Bella, introduced herself and offered her hand, which Edward eagerly took.

To say that sparks flew when their skin met was an understatement, her hand felt like home as he took hold, and Edward nearly forgot how to speak, but thankfully remembered his manners at the last moment.

"Um, yeah, likewise. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen," he replied while still slowly shaking Bella's hand, his eyes glued on her face.

As he watched, her smile slowly dropped, her face scrunched up, and then her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god! Edward Cullen? No way!" she exclaimed and Edward had no idea why she was so shocked at knowing his name. "You don't remember me at all, do you?" she asked, her hand slipping from his as she moved to put her armful of belongings on the ground before she began to dig through her messenger bag. "You aren't going to believe me when I tell you, so I'm going to show you something and see if it jogs your memory."

Edward just stood there staring at the odd, beautiful girl, entranced and waiting to see what would happen next. She squealed excitedly and quickly stood back up, a small album clutched in her hand. She began flipping through the pages and then spun it around, pointing to one page in particular, and Edward's eyes scrunched up as he looked at the old photograph.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw himself sitting before him, only seven years younger in the photo. He was shirtless and in a pair of cutoff jeans, the frayed strings sticking every which way. He was eating a grape popsicle, his lips taking on the hue of the sweet treat. Beside him sat a small girl with way too much hair for her head. It frizzed in every direction. She had thick, dark rimmed glasses that swallowed her face whole. She was clutching a book in one hand and a cherry popsicle in the other, her lips also tinted from her frozen treat.

Edward knew instantly who the girl was that was sitting beside him in the photo, and he couldn't stop the flashback that the picture brought on.

_Edward had grown tired of the older boys picking on him and leaving him out of their games because he was a 'baby' as they put it. He had run to his room to hide out, furiously wiping the tears from his face at their name calling. He slammed his door shut and collapsed on his bed, angry and frustrated. _

_Why couldn't Emmett make his friends let Edward join in? Why did they have to refuse to let him play? He wasn't a baby! He was almost eleven! They just thought they were so cool since they had all turned thirteen and they didn't want to play with a baby they said. They were only two years older, but they were in middle school and thought they were so much older._

_Edward may have been only ten, but he was much smarter than kids in his class and was already reading books that his brother struggled with. He got picked on at school for being a nerd, but his mom made sure to tell him that they were just jealous and didn't understand why he was so smart. _

_Edward often found comfort in his books, hiding away in his bedroom to read for hours and hours. He even had a little spot in his closet that he would curl up in, turn on his reading lamp, and disappear. He found it was a useful spot when the older boys decided to pick on him. He hated that his mom watched so many other kids during the summer. It was supposed to be his vacation, not punishment. _

_He got up and went to grab his book, ready to hide away for a few hours and read his anger away, but it wasn't there. Wondering if he left it in the closet, he opened the door and dropped to his knees to crawl in, he saw something move inside and jumped backwards. He ran to his bedside table and grabbed a flashlight, shining it in the dark corner. He nearly screamed when he saw the massive amount of dark fur moving inside. He was sure that some wild animal had gotten into their house and was making a home in his closet, waiting to eat him while he slept. _

_Before he could go get his mom, the wild beast moved and lifted its head, and that was when he saw that it wasn't an animal at all, but the new girl that his mom had started babysitting, Isabella Swan._

"_What are you doing in my room?!" Edward screamed at her and she quickly crawled out of his special reading spot clutching the very book he was looking for. _

_She didn't say anything as she dropped the book and started to run towards the bedroom door. But as she scurried to get out of his room she caught her arm on the corner of his dresser, scraping it badly enough that she began to bleed. The moment she saw the blood she grew pale, began to sway, and then Edward found himself catching her as she fainted and landed sprawled on him. It was how he first felt a breast, or lack thereof since she was only twelve at the time. But to a ten year old, it was a total boob grab and helped to cement Dizzy Izzy in his memory forever. _

_After that rocky start, the two spent a lot of time together by way of exclusion from the other kids around the house, one of the times being when his mother snapped that picture of them sitting side by side. They had been talking about the book she had, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy._

"Dizzy Izzy?" Edward asked as he looked up at the beautiful woman named Bella who stood before him.

She looked at him for a moment, and then he was rubbing his chest the next as she balled up her tiny fist and punched him hard.

"Don't call me that!"

She quickly grabbed her stuff, tucking the album back into her bag, and turned quickly on her heels, huffing away angrily. Edward stood there stunned for a moment, and then gave chase, eager to find out if Bella was really Dizzy Izzy, and if so, apologize to her for calling her that as he didn't want to insult the most beautiful woman he had ever seen before.

* * *

><p><strong>And we have Bella! Hope you enjoyed and there is more of her to come! See you this weekend!<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! You're all loving Bella. Well, since you enjoyed her arrival so much, I'm giving you more! Hope you enjoy! And thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. I suck at review replies and time in which to do so, so please know that I appreciate each and every single one of them, and read them with a huge smile on my face. I love you all!**

**Twilight Crystal is my beta supreme!**

**I only own the plot. **

* * *

><p>Cover Girl Chapter 7<p>

It only took Edward two hours, four cups of overpriced coffee, and two pieces of coffee cake to secure Bella's forgiveness for him calling her by her childhood nickname. He still didn't know why he had called her that, why he had used that one particular name for her once he realized who she was, but he made certain to lock that name away and never attempt to use it again.

As their coffee and cake lunch-slash-apology came to an end, he was saddened by the thought of telling her bye when he had only just reconnected with her. The old childhood crush came flooding back in and it didn't hurt that she was absolutely stunning to look at.

During their time in the coffee shop Edward had discovered that she was in the Computer Science program. Once he heard that, the geek speak came out and they spent a good hour talking coding, programs, software and hardware, and the latest gadgets, gizmos, and whatamacallits that were out.

As he discarded their trash and prepared to walk her out, he realized that he hadn't gotten her phone number, email, Facebook or Twitter info, or anything. The only way he knew to contact her was to arrive in Vegas, show up on UNLV's campus, and hope to run into her. He decided right then and there that when he returned to the table to get his stuff that he'd just ask for her contact info directly.

He took a deep breath, steadied himself, and turned to face where she sat. She wasn't looking at him which helped give him more time to prepare himself for the actual asking part. It wasn't something he had ever had to do. In Forks, everyone was friends with everyone on Facebook. He was pretty sure that he had something like three-hundred-and-seventy-two friends in common with Mike Newton. They knew phone numbers and there were actual, honest to god phone books that could be used to look someone up if you didn't know it by chance.

Walking back to the table, he saw Bella hunched over her notebook writing. He wanted to ask her if she was busy with something, but she popped her head up at the last moment, placed the pen between her teeth, and then ripped the sheet of paper out, folding it and handing it over to Edward.

"Facebook, email, and cell because I didn't know if Forks had actually modernized and made it past the rotary phone stage. And you have to tell your mom I said hi. Mrs. Esme made my summers feel welcoming and I'll always have a fond memory of her. And your dad, tell him that I finally quit falling down and needing stitches, at least until you showed back up that is. I still can't believe he had to stitch me up that one time when I fell out of your tree house. Oh, and Emmett, tell that oaf of a brother of yours that I'm still not afraid of him and his friends!" she said fiercely but with a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. She really was quite feisty. "And I loved catching up, but I have to run, I have an appointment on campus," Bella said as she picked up her things and came around to give Edward a hug.

He opened his arms and welcomed her in, mentally noting how perfectly she fit against his body. She wasn't too small or too large, too short or too tall; perfect was the only descriptive word he could think of. But to not look like a creeper, he hugged her briefly, squeezing tightly just once, and let her go.

"I have to run too, I have a few more things to do as well and then have to get back to Emmett. He's probably still sleeping after last night. Take care, Bella and I'm definitely going to use all three of these," Edward said, waving the piece of paper in his hand. "Oh, and here, let me give you mine," Edward said as he spun the notebook toward himself, plucked the pen from her fingers, and wrote down his contact info.

She smiled like she was pleased at the thought, took the offered paper, then waved and ran out the door. Edward watched her go until she disappeared from sight. He hated to watch her go, but held hope that he'd see her around campus again before he left town. Purchasing a bottle of water for the walk to campus, Edward started his way back, his mind on Bella and how he was definitely set on UNLV being his school for the fall. It had been a top contender before, but after finding his long lost crush, seeing that she was even more beautiful than he remembered her being, and discovering they had so much in common, he was positive that they were meant for more. He wasn't sure exactly what, didn't even want to assume, but as he walked up to the office to meet with his tour guide, the smile on her face let him know that his hopes for more weren't so dim after all.

Four hours, he was able to spend four more hours with Bella. Sure, there were a few other students around, a guy named James, a girl named Victoria, and a guy named Laurent, but Edward tuned them out as he focused on Bella. It was probably a bad idea as they were Bella's peers, but he couldn't help but be entranced by her. Just the simple act of a conversation with her was enough to mesmerize him.

She showed him the campus, introduced him to faculty, showed him the dorms, and more. They grabbed a snack in the cafeteria, sat in on part of a lecture about writing programs for animatronics, and discussed course loads, first year woes and the teachers you didn't want to get, and where the best places nearby to eat were.

At some point James, Laurent, and Victoria must have sensed that Edward wasn't getting anything from their participation in the tour and left. Bella didn't seem to mind as she and Edward hadn't stopped speaking since running back into each other. Not even during the lecture were they quiet, softly whispering to each other as they discussed what the professor was saying.

However, all good things eventually came to an end, and so did their time together. It was getting well into the late afternoon and Edward knew that Emmett would be calling soon if he didn't get in touch or show back up at the hotel.

"So, do you want to come back with me and see Emmett? I'm sure he'd love to grab a bite to eat with us," Edward suggested, attempting to sound nonchalant about the offer.

"I'd love to, really I would, but I have something I have to do tonight," she replied, looking torn.

"No, its okay, I just thought that Emmett would love to have seen you is all," he said, trying to not look or sound let down.

"Edward, really, I would love to, but I can't back out on my plans. They've been made for months now. Sorry," she said with a furrowed brow and a slight pout.

"Seriously, it's okay. At least I know we get to spend tomorrow together, or part of it. I have to meet with a financial advisor in the morning then it's supposed to be you, me, and those other three in the afternoon."

"Actually, it'll just be you and me, James texted me a little while ago and said 'you got this, and since you don't need us we're starting the weekend early.'"

"They just ditched you like that? Aren't they supposed to be assisting?" Edward asked, suddenly furious that they had left Bella to handle the day without them.

"Edward, do you even remember their names? Did you notice when they left? And did they contribute anything at all to your day?" she asked him and when he thought about it he realized she was right. "Exactly, I think you and I will do fine together tomorrow. Besides, I get to show you the uber techy and geeky stuff then. Oh and Professor Cope, you're going to love her! She's the reason I am already almost done with my junior year, way ahead of where I should be. She's my mentor and absolutely hilarious, she tells a new joke every day of class. Today's was 'what do Computer Science students use for birth control? Their personalities.'"

"Oh god, that's horrible!" Edward replied, laughing at the bad, but partly true, joke.

"Yeah, some are better, most are worst, but it's a great way to start the class. But for now, I really do have to be going. With how traffic can get around here, I am at the risk of running late already. Tomorrow, though, we'll do lunch after you meet with your financial advisor, and then you're mine all afternoon. Deal?" she asked and though Edward didn't want to wait that long to see her, he knew it was that or nothing so he agreed and was rewarded with a tight hug.

Bella's body was against his, molding perfectly and Edward could only think about how much she felt like home. He squeezed her gently, pressing her further into his form, and when he felt her body relax against his, her soft sigh release, and her head nestle in further to his chest, he hoped she was having similar feelings that he was. His head dipped toward hers, gently taking in a breath and was rewarded with her soft scent of sun and strawberries. Not wanting to appear creepy, he decided it was time to let her go.

With one last squeeze, Edward released her, said his goodbyes, and then headed back toward his car. He navigated his way back to The Hard Rock and handed over his vehicle to the valet in a Bella fog. He couldn't stop thinking about her as he walked across the crowded lobby and to the elevators. He couldn't get her scent out of his nose as he headed up to his floor. And he couldn't stop remembering how she felt so right in his arms as he finally made it to his room. But he was knocked out of his fog when Emmett greeted him boisterously as he walked through the door.

"Get your ass in the shower, little bro. We leave in an hour for the night of your life!"

Edward had no idea what Emmett was talking about but indulged him, showering and changing quickly. When he returned to the room, Emmett grabbed him and they headed down the elevator and through the lobby, but not towards the parking lot. Emmett turned him and steered him toward a large flux of people heading toward The Joint, a special club-like location that the hotel had.

Edward wasn't paying attention when Emmett handed him a lanyard to put on, and he just kept moving forward with the mass of bodies toward something that Emmett wanted him to experience. But as they finally made it through the doors, Edward looked up and took stock of where they were and what was going on.

Emmett had gotten them tickets to the event of all events in Vegas. Edward was standing in the middle of porn and erotica heaven as he took in his first view of the AVN Adult Entertainment Expo.

"Come on, bro, I know your lady is here and I want you to meet her," Emmett said in a giddy tone as he grabbed Edward's arm and dragged him off into the expo of lust.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOO! So this is what Emmett's been planning. Wonder how Edward is going to take it and if he's going to meet Miss Rosalie. See you soon!<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you guys and gals go again! This one longer than all the rest. Hope you enjoy and I'll see you this weekend. Oh, and my butt is better and I developed a dry socket where I got my last wisdom tooth pulled, YAY! **

**Twilight Crystal's computer died on her partway through betaing this so any mistakes can be considered mine. **

**I only own the plot!**

* * *

><p>Cover Girl Chapter 8<p>

"Fucking A, Emmett!" Edward finally yelled as he ripped his arm out of Emmett's grasp. "What in the hell do you think you're doing bringing me to something like this?"

"Calm down, bro, just a bit of fun. Besides, you're old enough to be here so there's no law being broken. Besides, I thought you'd enjoy it once you knew that your girl, Rosalie, is in attendance. What's the big deal?"

"First off, you should have asked me before you had some harebrained scheme to take me to something like this. What if Mom and Dad find out? And second, what made you think I'd enjoy something like this?"

"Fuck, Edward, just get your panties unwaded and listen to me for a second. I was trying to do something nice for you, a brotherly trip so you could see that college you were all hard over, and when I saw the Bunny Life shrine you had going on, for that girl in particular, well I thought you'd enjoy this. It's the Adult Entertainment Expo, Edward, not some brothel. This is a place to buy movies, magazines, prints, meet the models and actors and directors, and a place to get your fanboy going. I'm sorry I thought you'd enjoy it. Just…just go do whatever you want and I'll see you back at the room later," Emmett said, his face no longer holding an enthusiastic expression, and he turned and pushed his way through the crowd, leaving Edward standing there all alone.

Edward turned to leave the venue completely ready to head back to the room and text Bella to see if she was enjoying herself, but he knew he needed to set things straight with Emmett first. All he had to do was find him amongst thousands of people.

He started off in the direction Emmett went, looking the best he could through the crowds. In thinner areas he turned and twisted, trying to look over people's heads to see if he could see Emmett, but wasn't having any luck. He passed every booth he came across if Emmett wasn't there, even to the dismay of those tending the booths. He had barely covered boobs, overly made up faces, and long painted nails flung at him no matter what he did to appear uninterested, and he truly was.

Sure, when he first discovered Emmett's magazine collection, he used them for jacking off material since Forks didn't have much in the way of spank bank fodder. But once he got over the initial tits, ass, and pussy excitement, he began to read what the pages said and learn about the girls. It took several editions before he came across Rosalie, and the sight of her made him weak in the knees. Sure, he got hard over her body as well, but there was more to her.

Rosalie was stunning, appeared to be a natural beauty, and he couldn't help but feel like he knew her somehow. Her eyes appeared to hold secrets within, secrets that were slowly revealed in each photo spread and snippet of information. They weren't secrets like how well she sucked cock or flexibility in a sexual setting, it was more like she was telling Edward that she was smart, was going somewhere in life, and was one of a kind.

Maybe the draw he had towards her was their similarities of liking to read and enjoying computers, even both majoring in the field. Maybe it was that she looked like someone he dreamt of once. Maybe it was something else entirely and Edward was just a crazed psychopath who would go nuts if he ever met her. Whatever it was, she was more than just masturbatory material in a magazine. The rest of those in the magazines, Edward didn't feel the draw to them. Sure, they were pretty and had nice assets, but they were just pictures of naked women in magazines. They weren't…special.

Edward was ready to give up and go back to the room knowing Emmett would eventually return when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He stepped off to the side so as to not be run over by the rampant horny people and checked it, hoping it was Emmett. What he saw, however, was enough to make him smile in the middle of the porn Mecca.

_Bella: What are you doing? Are you as bored as I am?_

Edward quickly typed out a response and sent it, agreeing that he was very bored and that he wasn't doing much besides looking for Emmett.

_Bella: Is he running off again? He always did that when we were younger. Maybe invest in a leash?_

_Edward: Haha, kind of, though this time it was because I pissed him off._

_Bella: What did you do?_

_Edward: Long story, but basically I made him mad by not enjoying and being happy about a surprise he arranged._

_Bella: It can suck when people work hard to give you something only to find out that you don't really like it. Did you not like it? What was it?_

_Edward: It's not that I don't like it, but it's not really my thing, and I appreciate his effort but I wish he would have asked before assuming._

_Bella: Well if it makes you feel better, I'm being held hostage and tortured._

_Edward: WHAT?!_

_Bella: hahaha no, not really, but I was forced to wear makeup and heels and dress up in clothes I don't particularly enjoy. But I had agreed to this a long time ago and had to do it. _

_Edward: Wow, makeup, heels, AND a dress? Pic please_

_Bella: Not on your life, or mine. This is soooooo not me_

_Edward: *pouty face* _

_Bella: Not working_

_Edward: Fine, I had to try. Well, I have to find Emmett and make up with him. Do you want to meet later for coffee?_

_Bella: I wish I could but I'm stuck here until late, then I have class in the morning and the afternoon with you. Rain check? _

_Edward: Okay, I guess. Take care and text or call me later if you're still bored._

_Bella: I will. Bye_

_Edward: Bye_

Edward smiled to himself as he put his phone away and went back to looking for Emmett. He searched the room for over an hour never locating him. He had tried calling and texting him multiple times but never got a reply. He decided to give up and head back to the room, and turned to make his way there but didn't look where he was going and ran into someone, sending them flying towards the floor.

He grabbed for the body, one hand grasping onto an arm and the other wrapping around the body as he rescued them from a guaranteed tumble. Mumbling multiple apologies, he held on tight until he made sure the person was secure, and then was greeted with a sweet southern voice speaking horrifying words to him.

"I'm fine, but can you let go of my breast?"

Mortified, Edward released the person and put his hands up in the air as he took his first full look at the person in front of him. It appeared to be a female with long blonde hair nearly to the rounded ass. She was wearing a tight sequined black dress and extremely high red heels. Slowly she turned around and Edward was rendered speechless as he saw none other than Rosalie Hale standing in front of him.

His eyes scanned her face, taking in the porcelain skin, the overly long lashes, the plump red lips, and then his eyes dipped further as he gazed appreciatively at the deep plunging dress that exposed the valley between her breasts and her navel.

"It's okay, I'm not going to attack," she said in her high, sweet voice that was thick with a drawl, and Edward slowly lowered his hands.

"Please forgive me, ma'am. I wasn't watching where I was going, didn't know you were there, I'm sorry," he said rapidly, his nerves getting the better of him as he stood in front of the woman he had admired from the magazines and dreamed of from afar.

"No problem," she replied, batting her lashes at him and Edward felt his stomach flip.

"I, uh, I, uh," Edward said, unsure of what he was going to say and not sure what exactly to say to a woman a beautiful as Rosalie Hale.

"Calm down, honey," she replied, the words sliding off her tongue in a tantalizing manner. "I'm not going to bite."

"It's just, uh, I, well, I've been following your career," Edward said and then mentally face-palmed himself for sounding like a creepy fan.

"Oh, sugar, you're too sweet. But, as a fan, I feel I must warn you, this is my last rodeo," she pseudo-whispered and Edward was shocked and his words didn't fail him when he spoke again.

"What? Why? You're so stunning, so young and beautiful. You could work for any magazine, any photographer in the world. You could do so much, go so far. Why stop now?"

"Well, to be honest, I only did this to make money for college. And now that I have, and I've got more than enough to finish and keep me set for a few years, I've decided it's time to retire. Besides, once you're in your twenties, the industry doesn't always view you as the same. You aren't young enough for the barely legal lovers, and you're not old enough for the cougar title. You're just kind of there, and I would rather go out on a high note and fondly remembered, than burn out slowly and leave way past my time."

Edward was stunned but he knew what she said was true. The magazines were always featuring the newest young girl, barely legal and advertised as a virgin, and then they had their few that were older but still beautiful and they appealed to a large group of readers as well. Those in between didn't get much love except from their loyal fans.

"I can see that. I'll be sad to see you go, though," Edward replied and blushed as he realized what he had said.

"I'm sure you will. How about a memento to remember me by?" Rosalie asked and Edward nodded his head eagerly. "You got a phone, sugar?" she asked and Edward pulled his out, unlocked it, and handed it over.

He watched as Rosalie accessed the camera and flipped the lens so they could see the picture as they took it. Then she moved over beside him, pulled his arm up and around her shoulders, and leaned in close. Edward couldn't help but stare at her instead of the camera, and it wasn't until she laughed and physically turned his head that he looked forward.

"Say cheese, honey," she said and then pressed her cheek into his, puckered her lips, and kissed him on the corner of the mouth as she pressed the shutter button.

His phone clicked and the image appeared on the screen, Edward's eyes wide and his mouth slightly open as Rosalie Hale kissed him and cuddled up to him.

"Here you go, sugar, a little present to remember me by. But for now, I have to get back to work. Are you coming tomorrow night? I'll be signing autographs then," Rosalie asked and Edward nodded his head, unable to speak. "Good, don't forget to bring the newest edition of Bunny Life, it's my next to last one, and they'll be selling early prints of my final spread. The first 1,000 get them, but don't tell anyone as they aren't announcing it. Come early to ensure you can get one," she said with a wink as she handed him back his phone and turned, slowly sashaying away as Edward just stood there dumbfounded.

It took him a few minutes to recover before he could even move. The first thing he did was look at the image Rosalie had captured of them. Not wanting to lose it, he immediately emailed it to his three separate email addresses and locked it into his phone. He gently secured his phone back into his pocket and headed towards the exit and back up the elevator to his room.

Emmett wasn't there so he sent him one last text as he climbed into bed.

_Edward: Sorry I was such a douche tonight. I know you thought you were giving me something I'd enjoy. To tell you the truth, I did actually enjoy it and I met her, I met ROSALIE! I'm going back tomorrow night and I want you to come along. I love you, bro, and I really do appreciate everything you've done for me this trip and throughout our lives. Now, enjoy my photo!_

Edward attached the picture of him and Rosalie and sent the message, then set his alarm and fell asleep with a smile on his face and Rosalie in his mind.

Sometime throughout the night, he began to dream of Rosalie, and it was quickly getting heated. She was straddling his lap, rocking against his hard dick as she kissed along his neck. He ran his fingers through her long blonde hair, but the more he did, the darker it grew. Her sweet, southern, high pitched voice began to drop and lose the accent. And when she pulled back and cupped his face, she was replaced by Bella, her hair messy and her lips plump from kissing him.

Edward awoke with a start, rubbing his face as he tried to make sense of the dream. The only logical conclusion he could come to was that he had spent so much time with Bella, his old crush for her rekindling, and then ran into Rosalie that night, and his admiration for her was fresh in his mind.

He could admit that they resembled each other but Bella's skin was naturally darker and Rosalie's was paler. Bella had brown hair and Rosalie blonde. Rosalie's lashes were much longer and thicker and Bella's were there but not extremely noticeable. Rosalie's lips were plumper and Bella's soft and perfect. Rosalie was also much taller than Bella, and her breasts were larger and her ass rounder. Rosalie's voice was higher and she had the accent, and Bella's was deeper with no accent. Still, they had enough in common that they could possibly be related somehow, like third cousins or something, but that was it.

Edward tried to brush off the dream and got up to get a drink from the main room. He found Emmett asleep in his bed, the TV playing softly in the background. Edward switched it off after grabbing a bottle of water, then headed back to bed. Before falling back to sleep, he checked his phone and saw two missed calls and three text messages. The calls were from Emmett, and he had voicemails as well. Checking them, he heard Emmett drunkenly slurring that he was sorry and he wanted Edward to forgive him, and he asked who the hot chick was in the second voicemail.

He checked the text messages and found one from Emmett, though it looked more like a toddler had gotten his phone and just randomly pushed buttons.

_Emmett: aadhn thathkhen adhbjkfhdu anddd ewwert avvetzpo_

Edward made sure to save it and tease Emmett about it the next day before moving on to check the rest of the texts. The next two were from Bella and Edward pouted as he realized he slept through receiving them.

_Bella: Finally done for the night! One more night of forced torture and I'm done. Did you end up having a better night? You and Emmett make up?_

And the next message was sent an hour after the first.

_Bella: Guess you're either having fun or sleeping. Either way, I had fun today and am looking forward to spending more time with you tomorrow. Maybe the day after that we can do something before you head back to Forks? Night, I'm off to bed. Sweet dreams, Edward_

Edward smiled, happy to know she was thinking of him. He wanted to reply but her last message had come through at almost midnight, and it was two-thirty in the morning. He was sure she was asleep and didn't want to wake her so he set his phone on the nightstand, took a few swallows of the cold water, and then curled back up under the covers.

As he slid back into sleep, he had a smile on his face and dreams of Bella to accompany him. He just knew that the next day would be amazing and he fell asleep eager for it to arrive as fast as it could.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What are all of you thinking now? I know some think Rosalie and Bella are separate and some think she's the same person. I will say that you won't know for a few more chapters or so. And remember, I said this wasn't going to be a long story. We're probably at the halfway point right now. Just warning you all.<br>**

**See you all this weekend!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**And here we go again! Loved everyone's response to the last chapter! As to Bella and Rosalie's connection...you'll just have to wait and see. Here we go with more. Hope you enjoy.**

**Unbeta'd so please excuse any mistakes. **

**I only own the plot!**

* * *

><p>Cover Girl Chapter 9<p>

Edward woke the next day eager for it to be halfway over so he could spend time with Bella. The rest of his sleep was filled with memories from their past. He dreamt of their times discussing books, playing in the woods, and getting sticky with popsicles, cupcakes, and ice cream.

He dressed and headed out, leaving Emmett still sleeping drunkenly in his bed, sending him a text that he'd be back later. He got his car from the valet and navigated the short drive to UNLV's campus. Making his way to the main office, he signed in to meet with his financial advisor. It was only a few minutes before he was greeted by Ms. Alice Brandon. She was a tiny little thing, easily reminding him of a pixie, but she was loud and boisterous and was a presence in the room.

She guided him to her office and they spent several hours discussing options, scholarships, grants, and what would be required from him based on his parents' income. Edward knew that federal financial aid wouldn't be much help for him, and his parents had already guaranteed him that they would cover his tuition, but being that he was an out of state student he would have a higher tuition rate than the in-state students.

Ms. Brandon felt confident that he would qualify for several scholarships given his grades and extracurricular activities, but deadlines were quickly approaching so once Edward returned to Forks he would have to get the ball rolling on applying for them. Edward wanted to make the cost of his education as minimal as he could even though they had assured him that they could afford wherever he wanted to go.

By the time he finished, Edward was ravenous given that he had forgone breakfast to get to campus faster. He texted Bella to see if she was out of class, and she quickly replied that he was. As he was texting a reply, his phone rang with Bella's name flashing on the screen. Edward answered and was greeted with Bella's sweet voice.

"Hey, I was just about to text you back," Edward said right after the call connected.

"Ah okay, well I'm starved, how does pizza sound? There's an incredible place around the corner that is to die for," Bella replied and Edward's stomach growled at the thought.

"Perfect. Where are you right now? Should I just meet you there?"

But Bella didn't answer.

"Bella? Hello? Are you there?" Edward asked, pulling the phone away to see if the call had dropped but they were still connected and he had full antenna.

"Boo!" Bella's voice sounded behind him and he felt her hands grab his sides, startling him.

"Jesus, woman! Don't scare me like that," Edward cried out as he spun around to face a giggling Bella.

"Oh, don't pout, I was just having fun. Come on, I'm dying for a slice," Bella said, tucking her phone into her pocket before hooking her arm in Edward's and dragging him across the grass.

Settled with two slices each, which surprised Edward as most of the girls back in Forks refused to eat more than a nibble or two in front of the boys, they relaxed into an easy conversation about the rest of the day at UNLV.

Edward was enthralled simply watching the sheer excitement Bella contained talking about the courses, professors, and labs that the campus had. When she started talking about Professor Cope, she became even more animated than before. It was more than obvious that Bella looked up to the woman and Edward was dying to meet her to see who had become so close to the girl he adored.

"You about ready to head back?" Bella asked, checking her phone for the time. "Professor Cope's lecture starts in about thirty minutes and I want you to experience it."

"I'm ready whenever you are," Edward replied and gathered up their collective trash, disposing of it while Bella gathered her stuff.

Being the gentleman, Edward held the door open for Bella, earning a bright smile from her, and then he took it a step further and slid her laptop bag off her shoulder and slung it over his.

"You're just too damn sweet!" Bella cooed playfully but then made Edward's day when she moved closer to him and looped her arm through his, leaning on his shoulder as they walked.

They were quiet for a few minutes, and then Bella spoke up as they were crossing the main lawn of the campus.

"Did you ever think you'd run into me again?" Bella asked softly, looking up at Edward slightly.

"Honestly, no. I hate to admit this but I had actually stored away the memory of you up until yesterday," Edward said, guilt coloring his tone.

"Oh…"

"It's not because you're forgettable, please don't think that. It's just, my childhood was filled with a revolving door of kids, some only staying for the summer, some throughout the year, and there were times that my mom had so many kids in her care that she had to feed us in three shifts because the table didn't hold enough to feed us all at once. I was teased by Emmet and his friends, tormented by many of the older boys, and not to remind you tremendously picked on for having a girl as my best friend. They weren't the best of years and I tried to block them out, not realizing that I was also shutting the memory of you out. I didn't think I'd run into you again because I was just thinking about getting out of Forks and making something of myself so I didn't get trapped there. But, now that I have you back in my life, I'm remembering all of the good and very little of the bad. I'm remembering the fun we had, the memories we made that would be nothing of value to others, but meant something to us. And I'm remembering how much I loved just being around you."

Edward paused, realizing that he was rambling and spilling more than he had intended. He waited to see if Bella would say anything, would laugh at him for his answer, but she didn't. She stopped, pulling him to stand in front of her. She looked up at him, her rich brown eyes staring softly into his vivid green ones, ensnaring him and making him get lost in her gaze.

Slowly, so slowly Edward wasn't sure she was even moving at first, Bella inched her way forward until she was pressed up against him. Her left arm lowered and dropped her backpack to the ground, and then both arms slowly reached forward until her fingertips found his, gently brushing against them.

Edward could feel the tingle start up and then begin to spread up his arms, awakening his skin and making it burn where her skin met his. His breathing was shallow, nearly panting as she looked up at him and gently pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, and Edward's lips yearned to press against hers so fiercely that he instinctively licked his lips in anticipation.

"Bella," her name fell off his tongue in a whisper and she inched forward even more until their bodies were touching.

Her chin tilted up, her lips parting with words that made Edward's heart race.

"I wanted to do this all those years ago but never got the chance," she said softly as her fingers dragged burning trails up his arms, settling on the back of his neck as she rose up on her toes.

Not letting the moment escape him, Edward met her halfway, his arms instinctively wrapping around her body, pulling her even closer than before. Their mouths were so close they shared a single breath before finally meeting in a tentative first kiss.

It was soft, chaste, and what Edward had dreamed of so many years before, and almost the only thing he had thought of since reuniting with her the day before. Bella sighed against his face and Edward breathed in her essence before pressing harder, tilting his head as he claimed her mouth further. His arms tightened against her back and her fingers flexed, moving into his hair.

The kiss changed from tentative and hesitant to deep in a matter of seconds, and before Edward could even think the desire, both of their mouths parted and their tongues touched in a hot, moist, heated embrace. Time ceased to exist as they shared their fist of what Edward hoped would be many kisses to come. But all too soon, it came to an end and they were left panting against one another as their foreheads pressed together. Edward was the first to break the heated silence.

"I think that was worth the years-long wait," he breathed out and Bella giggled against the corner of his mouth.

"I think I'm glad I waited to try that. I can only imagine how horrible it would have been way back then," Bella replied as she pulled back and looked at Edward.

"Yeah, I don't see that going over as well back then, but I vote we do it again and often to make up for the lost time."

"I concur," Bella replied before leaning in to kiss him again.

Edward pulled her tight once more, relishing the feel of her mouth against his, his body nearly quaking with desire for more. Her fingers wove deeper into his hair, tangling, twisting, pulling. Her soft sighs made every single inch of him wake and beg for other ways to cause her to make those lusty noises again and again. He let one hand slip down, gently grasping her perfect ass as he pulled her fully against him until they were nearly one.

"Get a room," someone shouted from outside of their bubble and they broke apart, both looking around sheepishly as they caught the stares from the onlookers that had begun to gather to watch the show.

"Maybe we should take a rain check on this? Besides, isn't the lecture about to start?" Edward said reluctantly as he'd much rather find a quiet place for them to continue in private, but he knew that they had obligations on campus to attend to.

"As much as this pains me to say, you're right. Let's go," Bella replied, switching gears quickly as she bent over to grab her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and then grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him off across the lawn.

They made it to Professor Cope's class right before the lecture started, and Bella sat in the last row, motioning for Edward to sit beside her. Edward looked around and saw the room was nearly packed. It seemed that this was a highly admired and respected class and the way Bella sat nearly starry eyed as she looked down on the woman preparing for the class, Edward could tell she felt the same way.

"Good afternoon, everyone," the Professor Cope said a moment later and was greeted with an enthusiastic reply from the class.

"As you all know, software is important for most every type of profession in the world. Even stay-at-home moms, kindergarteners, and fast food restaurants rely on some type of software or another on a daily basis. We all also know that there is the free software, and that which you have to pay for. Now, can anyone tell me why software is like sex?"

Professor Cope looked across the sea of people but no one offered a response. He glanced over at Bella and saw her smiling and biting her lip as she awaited the answer from her mentor.

"Software is like sex because it's better when it's free," Professor Cope answered her own question with a wide smile and the room was filled with chuckles, snickers, giggles, and a few people laughing loudly.

Edward couldn't contain the smile the joke brought to his face and Bella muffled her giggles beside him. He looked over at her and took in her simple and natural beauty, relishing in the fact that she was there beside him and that they had plans for more later on.

Wanting to be closer to her at that moment, he slowly slid his hand over and placed it on hers that was resting on her thigh. She smiled up at him and then pulled hers out from underneath his, crossed it over the top, and gently laced her fingers into his. It was a perfect fit and Edward felt instantly soothed as they sat there looking at one another, their hands clasped together, their eyes locked on one another, and the world disappearing around them.

He wasn't sure how long they lost in their little bubble, but when the spell was finally broken by louder talking in the room, the moment was lost and Edward realized that the class was over and people were gathering their things to leave.

"Oh, um, sorry. Guess you didn't really get much out of that lecture, did you?" Bella said sheepishly and Edward looked back at her in time to see the blush tinge her cheeks.

"I got exactly what I desired," he replied honestly knowing that the lecture was something he'd get to re-experience while that moment with Bella was one in a million.

"Come on, I want you to meet Professor Cope."

"After you," Edward replied, relenting his hold on her hand as they got up and headed to the front to meet the woman that Bella admired.

They ended up talking with Professor Cope for nearly an hour, and as much as Edward enjoyed it, he would have preferred alone time with Bella. But he was a good boy and talked, laughed, and discussed majors and career desires with the two women. Finally, they had to leave as Professor Cope had another lecture to conduct, and he took Bella's hand once more, pulling her up and out of the class, down the hall though he didn't know where he was going, and out a side door of the building.

Bella didn't protest as she let Edward drag her around, and then he finally saw what he was looking for, a quiet and secluded corner. He headed straight for it, pulling Bella in front of him as he pulled off her backpack and set it and her laptop bag on the ground. Next, his hands were on her jaws, gently cupping her face as he pushed her into the corner and pressed his lips to hers, not wanting to wait another moment to taste her again.

She eagerly responded, opening up to him and pulling him in closer. Her hands grasped his back, her body arched into his, and her contact lit his skin on fire, the heat consuming him as he consumed her.

They barely broke for air, only for a second or two to grab a deep breath and then their seductive dance resumed. It was sweet, sexy, erotic, and felt like home to Edward. He didn't know how he was going to leave Vegas knowing Bella was there, but he knew it would only be for a few months until he graduated, the he would be back and she would be in his arms again.

Time passed as they practically became one and it was only when both of their phones started to vibrate in their pockets that they finally broke apart. Bella reluctantly grabbed hers and Edward snatched his out, angry that they were interrupted once more.

_Emmett: Hey bro, sorry about last night, I got shitty drunk. But I saw that picture, YOU GO MAN! So, we're going back tonight, we leave in two hours. Get back to the room so you can shower the stinky college hippies off of you and get ready for your girl. _

"Fuck," Bella muttered as she looked at her screen. "I didn't realize it was so late. I have to go, Edward. I'm so sorry. But tomorrow I am skipping class and spending the day with you. I know you leave the day after. But I really do have to go."

"It's okay, I have to go too, Emmett's demanding my presence. But tomorrow, you promise?"

She leaned up and kissed him, gently nipping his bottom lip before pulling away, her lips swollen from their corner interlude.

"Promise, I'm all yours tomorrow. Text or call me later," she said and Edward relunctantly picked up her bags and handed them to her.

"I will, and you do the same. Don't have too much fun tonight," he replied.

"Trust me, I won't. Bye," she said and kissed him one last time before rushing off across the campus, leaving Edward alone for the walk back to his car.

He made his way there and back to the hotel, then up to the room to find Emmett tipping the room service delivery. Edward saw that he had ordered him food as well, and eagerly snatched up the extra large bacon cheeseburger and fries with his name on them, plopping down to inhale them before they headed out.

While he did want to go back to the Adult Entertainment Expo, a part of him told him it was wrong to go in order to see a woman when he had just had the moments with Bella earlier. Edward tried not to think about it because he knew he didn't have a chance in hell with Rosalie and that Bella was real, tangible, and that his feelings for her were genuine and not simply out of admiration. It was that simple thought that allowed him to go through with the plans for the evening. An hour later, as he and Emmett headed downstairs, he had a feeling that he as in for the night of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Thoughts? Suspicions? Ideas? And how about that kiss? I can say I truly enjoyed writing it out! See you soon with more!<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go again! I want to take a moment and thank all of you reading and reviewing this story. Your kind and amazing words are always a delight and brighten my day as I read the. Some even give me a laugh as they leave an off review that makes me wonder if they're reading the same story I'm writing. But nonetheless, I adore you all! Oh, and the amazing AstridGreenEyes made a lovely banner for the story, I uploaded it on here. She made her idea of the Cover Girl, but I won't say whether she's right or not. ;) She actually made 3 banners, and all are viewable in the story description on TWCS, go check them out and leave her some love!**

**Twilight Crystal is my beta extraordinaire!**

**I only own the plot!**

* * *

><p>Cover Girl Chapter 10<p>

Edward walked into the Adult Entertainment Expo with a very giddy Emmett by his side, like literally vibrating with excitement giddy. Edward just laughed at him and headed off towards the Bunny Life area to get ready for the signing and to purchase the current edition that he had still not purchased. There were lots of people milling around but only a few had gotten into a line at that point so Edward hurried up to the main table, purchased the copy he was missing, and then went to stand in line. Emmett had wandered off but Edward didn't mind, he was there to get the exclusive early copy and get Rosalie's autograph.

While Edward waited he leafed through the copy he had just purchased, stopping when he got to Rosalie's spread. God, she was stunning. This shoot took a more risqué direction than previous ones and showed her clad in leather that looked to fit like a second skin. There were portions cut out that showed her flawless skin and beautiful curves. Her blonde hair had been teased and spiked up and her makeup was dark and dramatic.

One photo had her laid back on a motorcycle, the top unzipped and barely covering her breasts. Another photo had her bent over the same motorcycle with her top completely off, this time holding a leather riding crop as if she was going to spank her own ass. Yet another had her back on the motorcycle, completely naked except for the stiletto thigh high black boots, one leg slightly hiked up to hide her most intimate area. And the last photo had her standing in only the boots, this time holding the riding crop out from her body, and the way the photo was taken masked her pussy once more.

It was something that happened in each of her photos, they never showed her pussy. Either her body was positioned so it couldn't be seen, or she was holding something that barely masked it. Even her school girl shoot had the ruler covering her slit, and it drove Edward crazy. It created mystery, intrigue, and desire, and those were qualities that made Edward and so many others crave more.

Edward had been waiting in line for almost an hour and placated himself by watching other promoters do their thing. There were multiple magazines represented in the venue and each one took their turn making announcements, drawing the crowd over to them, and such. Then there were the actors and actresses who were promoting their movies, doing Q&A sessions, and posing for pictures.

At one point, Emmett made his way back over and joined Edward in line, and borrowed his copy of Bunny Life to look through it. Edward had already looked at the entire thing, yet couldn't help but glance over Emmett's arm when he reached Rosalie's spread. She was just as stunning the second time as the first, and Edward was getting excited at the chance to see her again.

Just then, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw that it was Bella texting him.

_Bella: Hey you, I'm being tortured again. Having a better time with Emmett tonight?_

_Edward: You should tell me where you are so I could come rescue you from the torture, though if it's another dress and heels then I might just have to keep you in them for my pleasure. And yes, tonight's better with Emmett._

_Bella: Yes, more 'pretty' torture, and nope, I'd strip them all off before you got here._

_Edward: *perks up* Stripping? Naked Bella?_

_Bella: You perv! A few kisses and ass grabs and you're suddenly wanting me naked :P_

_Edward: I don't know what you're talking about, I'm innocent._

_Bella: Innocent my ass! You're as evil as I am. Do I have to remind you that it was YOU who dragged me across campus until you found a corner to molest me in?_

_Edward: I'm not denying that, and I don't regret it either._

_Bella: Neither do I…_

_Edward: So how late are you going to be tortured? I don't want to wait until tomorrow to see you._

_Bella: Probably until about 1 or so, but I can do coffee afterward. It'll give me a chance to wind down._

_Edward: Coffee sounds great, we can go somewhere or you can come chill in mine and Emmett's rooms, maybe watch a movie or something. _

_Bella: Either works for me._

_Edward: Text or call me when you're done and let me know which you prefer._

_Bella: Will do, but for now, I have to go. I'm being paged for more torture._

_Edward: Okay, fine. Take care and see you tonight_

_Bella: You do the same_

Edward slid his phone back into his pocket and looked up to find Emmett grinning widely at him.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Oh, just Bella," Edward replied.

"Bella? Bella, Bella, Bella… Why do I know that name?"

"Because I told you about her earlier and yesterday, you oaf! Remember, Mom used to watch her during the summers? Her dad is Chief Swan."

"Oh, right! So, you and Bella, huh?" Emmett said with a sly tone as he raised his brows repeatedly at Edward.

"That's none of your business."

"Whether or not you say anything, I know better, little bro. You didn't see the smile on your face while you had your little texting conversation. You've got it bad for little Bella."

"Shut up."

"Nope, not gonna. Besides, it's more fun to get you all rattled up like this before you see _your Rosalie_," Emmett replied as he elbowed Edward.

"She's not _my_ Rosalie, she's just someone I admire and enjoy looking at. Besides, Bella's so much more than her, she's real, tangible, and just feels… Hell, I don't know how to explain it to you about Bella. But Rosalie, while she's beautiful and has an amazing body, she's not the person in the magazine, that's just a persona that I enjoy looking at and fantasizing about. It's like all those thirty something housewives who lust after that actor who played that red-headed, sparkly vampire. They dream of him, they obsess over him, they leave their husbands and kids to travel to the other side of the country to see his movie premieres and maybe, _just maybe_, get to touch him or take a picture with him. But in the end, he's just a fantasy they play out in their heads and they go back home to their spouse and kids, whom they love and are happy with. The thing with Rosalie is the same way for me. I may enjoy looking at her, dreaming of her, but in the end, she's a fantasy I've built up while Bella's real and here and so much more."

"Damn, dude, you _do_ have it bad for Bella."

"Yeah, alright, I do have it bad for her. I had it bad for her back in the day and it's even more so now. So yes, while I'm here to see Rosalie, get her autograph, get a photo or two, and meet her. When I'm done here then I'm done and she's back to being the girl in the magazine and Bella's the one I'll touch and hold and desire."

"When did you get so deep? Are you growing a pussy? And if you're so hard up for Bella, why are you here to see Rosalie? Why didn't you say something and stay in the room?" Emmett asked him and Edward knew he had a point in his questions.

"This thing with Rosalie is just an infatuation, though I do feel somewhat guilty knowing I'm here to see her when I'd rather be with Bella instead. But she's busy right now with some obligation she made months ago and she doesn't know I'm here. She never asked where we were or what we were doing, and it's not as if she's my girlfriend or anything. But it still feels a little wrong to me. You know, if Bella called me right now wanting to meet up, I'd leave and go to her."

"And you'd leave me, sugar?" a sweet, honeyed drawl sounded out behind Edward and he froze.

Emmett was staring over his shoulder gaping and pointing, and there was a sudden rush of people around them. Edward slowly turned around and saw Rosalie Hale standing directly behind him, even more stunning than the night before.

"Oh, uh, uh…" Edward stammered and Rosalie laughed lightly as she gently slapped his chest.

"Oh, honey, you're too sweet. All stunned speechless again. I see you came back tonight. No special lady to entertain you?" Rosalie asked him, batting her long eyelashes seductively.

"Uh, no, well, not right now, uh, she's, uh, busy?" Edward replied, his words coming out almost like a question.

"Now what kind of lady would stand you up on a Friday night? No wonder you came to see me, she must not be a nice girl, leaving you all alone like this," Rosalie said, moving to stand even closer, so close her breasts barely brushed his chest and the only thing separating them was the red velvet rope that marked the line area.

But Edward was bothered by her words and stepped backwards, his temper flaring at her accusations about Bella.

"She's a very nice girl, lovely, amazing, and absolutely wonderful; she just had prior obligations for tonight is all," Edward said quite firmly to Rosalie, his previous infatuation with her suddenly dimmed as she all but trashed Bella without even knowing her or the circumstance.

"Well pardon me, darlin', I didn't realize. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do," she said with a smirk but then dropped her head slightly as if she was somewhat ashamed at her words. Then she slowly turned and walked through the crowd.

"Fuck, Edward, Bella's really got you by the short hairs. And where'd you get a set of brass balls to talk to a porn star like that, especially in a place like this?" Emmett asked and Edward didn't think twice as he spun around and punched him hard in the chest. "Dude!" Emmett exclaimed as he rubbed the spot and glared at Edward.

"She's not a porn star! And she had no right to talk about Bella when she doesn't even know her!" Edward growled and turned to leave the line, but was stopped short by a man standing up on the table in front of them, microphone in hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the man yelled into the microphone and Edward cringed at the booming voice that also held a southern drawl.

Edward looked the man over as he wondered who he was. He was dressed well in a perfectly tailored suit, but wore a bolero instead of a tie, and had on black shiny cowboy boots that appeared to be made of something like snakeskin. He was wearing a black Stetson but Edward could see longer blonde hair sticking out from underneath. And he looked young as well, like not much older than Emmett.

"Welcome to Las Vegas and the Adult Entertainment Expo! I'm Jasper Whitlock, CEO and owner of Bunny Life, though it was my father and mother, the late and great Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, who started Bunny Life so many years ago when they were barely old enough to buy a copy for themselves. They had a vision and wanted to create a classic adult magazine that featured beautiful women of all shapes and sizes. They demanded that the photos be tasteful and wanted the readers to get to know the girls so they started giving out snippets about them, their likes, dislikes, favorite movies and music. They were so busy growing Bunny Life that they waited many years to have me, almost not succeeding, yet here I am!" the man said and the crowd laughed at his words. Edward nearly rolled his eyes but held off as the man began to speak again.

"My parents would have been turning seventy this year, and would have been celebrating their fiftieth wedding anniversary here tonight had they not passed six months ago. But they went together, doing stuff I'd rather not imagine them doing," Jasper said, visibly cringing as the crowd cheered and clapped. "But I know they wish they could be here today to celebrate Bunny Life turning fifty! It's a monumental achievement and also a sad one for our Bunny Life family.

"Many of you know our girls by name, by picture, and you've memorized their stats and facts. Well, I'm sure you all know of a lovely little southern belle named Miss Rosalie Hale, right?" Jasper asked and the crowd again cheered loudly, many people adding in whistles and catcalls. "Oh yeah, you know her, and who wouldn't? She's graced our cover more times in her short span with us than many other models did over a decade. We had a feeling she was special when she joined the family, and boy were we right. Rosalie Hale has quickly risen to our most popular model ever, and that's one of the reasons why today is such a sad day for all of us.

"It's with a heavy heart and a sad smile, that today, on Bunny Life's 50th birthday, that Miss Rosalie Hale is announcing her retirement."

The crowd went livid, loud boos sounding out all around and a lot of unbelieving people shouting questions at Jasper Whitlock.

"Now, now, calm down. She has her reasons and all of us at Bunny Life wish her well in her future endeavors. We knew when she started that she'd only be with us a short time, and we were lucky enough to get her as long as we did. But the time has come for her to move on. Our next edition coming out tomorrow will feature more pictures of her than ever before. Not only is it our anniversary edition, but there will be a full feature about Rosalie along with other favorite models from the past editions being pictured as well. Now, for those of you that were smart enough to get in line early, you're in luck, because we're giving away a select number of those copies to the first ones in line! And, if that wasn't enough of an incentive, Miss Rosalie Hale herself will be autographing them and taking photos with the lucky recipients!"

There was a mad push of people trying to get into the line in front of, and behind, Edward, but security guards appeared out of nowhere and pushed them back, quickly settling the crowd.

"Oh come on, people, don't be like that. The edition will be available for sale tomorrow, and if you have something with you that you'd like signed, that's an option as well, but it just won't be the anniversary edition.

"Now come the rules, don't be rude, don't touch unless you're given permission, and please be patient as well. Miss Rosalie has graciously agreed to sign autographs and meet with people for the next three hours, so better get in line now to hopefully secure a spot. Now, without further ado, I give you the gorgeous, the luscious, the amazingly talented and sexy Rosalie Hale!"

Jasper Whitlock held his hand out and Rosalie appeared on the table beside him, smiling, waving, and blowing kisses at the rabid crowd before her.

"Evening, y'all!" she giggled into the microphone and was greeted with a chorus of hellos in response, including one from Edward.

With two simple words, a giggle and a wave, she had entranced Edward again and he couldn't look away. She was stunning, and Edward was drawn in once more just as he had been the first time he saw her in the magazine. She pranced along that table in her tight midnight blue dress, her hips swaying, her hair flipping and flying through the air, and her eyes and voice beckoning everyone in the room, male and female alike. She owned them all, Edward included.

Finally she was helped off the table by two beefy guys who appeared to be security, and then the signing started. With her no longer dazzling him, Edward slowly snapped out of the Rosalie fog and remembered what she said to him before, and again he almost got out of the line, but it was too late because he and Emmett were next and the people behind him were pushing forward.

Edward was handed one of the anniversary editions of Bunny Life with Rosalie on the cover lying naked across the top of a very large pair of numbers to signify the anniversary. There were others around her, some older, some younger, but she was centered, completely in focus, and drew all eyes to her as she lay there looking at the camera seductively.

Edward was moved forward again and almost found himself in Emmett's back, but stopped himself short before he collided with his brother. There were only two people separating him from Rosalie, Emmett and some guy who was leaning so far over the table that security had moved in to pull him back if need be, but Rosalie just laughed it off, leaned in close for a picture, signed his magazine, and sent him off with a wave.

Emmett was up next and posed in an idiotic manner, going as far as putting up bunny ears behind Rosalie's head. She laughed when the photographer showed her the picture and kissed Emmett on the cheek, making him blush which was hard to accomplish. Then she asked his name, signed his edition, and sent him off. The photographer's assistant handed him a card for his picture and Emmett stepped off to the side as he stared down at his magazine.

Finally it was Edward's turn. He took a deep breath and stepped forward just as Rosalie looked up at him.

"Hey sugar, glad you didn't leave me. I'm sorry about what I said before, I'm sure your lady is amazing. Forgive me, honey?" she asked with a pout and Edward's anger at her cracked.

She was just an actress of sorts, and Edward figured she was probably just playing a part for the crowd that had been around them at the time.

"Forgiven, Miss Hale," Edward replied as he handed her his magazine copy.

"Thank you darlin', I do appreciate it," she smiled back at him and winked and Edward returned the grin.

"Look this way and smile," the photographer called to them and Edward leaned in as Rosalie placed an arm around his neck and rested her cheek against his.

The flash temporarily blinded him and he blinked away the spots as Rosalie went to work signing his edition. He didn't see what she wrote; he didn't even look as she handed him back the magazine with another seductive wink. Then he was pushed off, handed his own card for the picture, and found himself standing beside Emmett.

"Dude, I see the appeal now," Emmett said as he looked through his copy, and Edward finally opened his to see what she had written inside. What he saw rendered him speechless.

_Hey sugar, don't hate me for what I said earlier, I was a bit crabby. Please forgive me? And I'd love to make it up to such a sweet guy as you. I'll be done about 11 and would love to get a drink with you. Call me at 555-3825 and we'll get together. Smooches!_

_XOXO _

_Rosalie_

"Dude! She gave you her number?" Emmett whispered harshly over Edward's shoulder as he read what Rosalie had written.

"Doesn't matter, not going to use it," Edward replied.

"Like hell you aren't!" Emmett said and he pulled out his phone and began to punch the keys.

Edward wondered what in the hell he was doing, and as he looked at his brother's phone he nearly screamed at the exact moment that he saw the text Emmett had just sent. Emmett had texted Rosalie Edward's number and said he'd love to meet for a drink.

Edward looked over at the table as a girl brought Rosalie a phone. She looked down at it and then up and directly at Edward, smiling and nodding in his direction before she began to push buttons on it. A minute later Edward's phone vibrated in his pocket and Rosalie watched him with a smile on her face as he slowly pulled it out and looked at the screen.

_Rosalie: Consider it a date, sugar. And don't stand me up because your brother gave me your room number as well. I do want to make it up to you for being so rude. Please?_

Edward swallowed slowly, looked back at Rosalie and back at his phone before typing out a reluctant response.

_Edward: No ma'am, I won't stand you up. I'll be waiting in the hotel restaurant at 11:15._

Edward watched Rosalie type out a quick response before she handed her phone back to the girl and resumed work signing autographs and taking pictures. His phone vibrated as it received the message and Edward turned to check it.

_Rosalie: It's a date. I can't wait to see you again…Edward_

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOO! Edward and Rosalie have a date, and then Edward and Bella have a date right afterward! Is this going to cause problems? You'll just have to wait and find out. See you this weekend!<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we are again! I wanted this up last night but I got distracted by allergy medicine induced sleep. I know you are all going crazy over the two dates in one evening. I promise that everything will be revealed soon! Hope you enjoy!**

**Twilight Crystal is out and about galavanting around and was unable to beta this so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**I only own the plot!**

* * *

><p>Cover Girl Chapter 11<p>

11:01… 11:02… 11:03…

The minutes ticked by as Edward paced the hotel suite. He was going to kill Emmett when he finally got back from his casino run. He had dipped out just after he and Edward had made it out of the expo and Emmett had succeeded in ensuring a high probability of difficulty for Edward's night. His inner gentleman wouldn't allow him to stand Rosalie up, and Emmett's involvement has ensured her knowing his phone number and room number. No, he'd meet her in the restaurant, talk for a few minutes, then head back to his room and wait for Bella's call. She wasn't going to be done until around one in the morning, and his practically forced meeting with Rosalie was at 11:15. He could do this and placate her and have plenty of time to get cleaned up for Bella.

When the clock read 11:10 Edward finally got up and headed towards the restaurant. Part of him was rebelling, yelling at him for even considering going to meet up with Rosalie, but the fan part of him egged him on. It was a once in a lifetime chance, especially with her retiring from the industry. She'd probably disappear into society, change her looks so she wasn't easily noticed, finish college, and go on with her life. This would be Edward's only chance to really talk to her and get to know her before she disappeared.

Edward was a fidgety mess the entire elevator ride downstairs, and even more so as he headed for the restaurant. But when he got there, Rosalie was already waiting on him in a private booth. The hostess showed him to the table and placed a menu in front of him, but Edward knew he wouldn't be eating. His nerves were too frayed to actually ingest anything.

"Well there you are, honey. I was thinking you were going to stand me up," Rosalie nearly purred at him from across the table.

"Oh, uh, no ma'am, my mother raised me better than that," Edward said and then mentally face-palmed himself for bringing up his mother.

"She sounds like a good woman. Not too many gentlemen left nowadays. At least not when it comes to girls like me," she replied and then looked slightly saddened.

"It shouldn't matter what the lady is like, all women deserve to be treated like a lady," Edward told Rosalie and nearly reached out to place his hand on hers in a comforting manner, but held back at the last moment.

"Not everyone thinks so. It's like just because I take off my clothes for pictures means that I'm easy and that I deserve to be talked to like an object. You don't know how many times I've gone to an event or ran into a fan on the streets and I am practically verbally harassed. I've even had some actually try to touch me as they tell me they know I want it."

"That's such bullshit!" Edward exclaimed and it truly was. He didn't care how a woman dressed or portrayed herself, no female deserved to be leered at, pawed by strangers, or forced into anything.

"Well you're one of the few that feels that way apparently. I didn't realize when I got into the business that I'd become nothing but a piece of meat to the masses. It's like if they got a hold of me, they'd devour me and leave nothing left, and not in a good way. It's been one of the reasons I didn't want to stay in the industry. I was warned about it when I first started but I didn't believe anyone, not even Jasper when he told me how the girls were treated. I still did it thinking that everyone was exaggerating and that it'd be different with me. Boy was I wrong."

"Did something happen? Is that why you're retiring?" Edward asked, genuinely intrigued and into the conversation. He wasn't sure how it happened so quickly, but he felt at ease talking with Rosalie, and the conversation wasn't going at all how he had imagined.

"Oh things did happen, but it's not why I'm retiring. I only got into the industry because my scholarship was cancelled due to lack of funds. I couldn't go home and ask for the money because it wasn't there and I wasn't going to let myself just drop out of school. I had already worked too hard to get where I was and start college with half the credits for my freshman year. Sure, I could have gotten a job at a restaurant or doing retail, but they wouldn't have covered the tuition and I didn't want a bunch of student loan debt to bog me down right after I graduated. So, this opportunity presented itself, I tried it and made a few stipulations regarding my career choice, and then went into it not looking back."

"So what are your plans now that you're out?"

"Finish school, get a job, and go on with life. Maybe find a boyfriend, settle down, and all that. I have more than enough saved up to last me several years even after I pay off the rest of my tuition. I am just going to enjoy being me, I guess. The Rosalie Hale shown in the magazines is so not me."

Edward was about to reply and ask who the real Rosalie Hale was but was interrupted by a hotel employee standing beside him clearing his throat.

"Sorry to intrude, but are you Edward Cullen?" the man asked and Edward nodded that he was. "There's a situation with your travelling companion and we need you to come with us."

Edward was instantly worried and jumped up, throwing a couple of bills on the table even though he hadn't ordered anything, and excused himself, apologizing profusely to Rosalie. She looked visibly bothered by the fact that she was being left alone but Edward had to find out what was going on with Emmett and see if he needed bail money or something. He just hoped whatever it was didn't require a call to their parents. Emmett didn't need any bad publicity with him just signing with the Seahawks and everything.

The employee led the way across the lobby and towards the casino. Edward paused, knowing he wasn't allowed in there but the employee spoke to those working the entrance and he was allowed in. Theories began to swirl in Edward's head as to what Emmett might have gotten himself into, but the reality of the situation hit him hard when the employee led him to his brother.

Edward didn't know what to say, do, or even think. But after his initial reaction of complete and utter disbelief, he started to giggle, which turned into chuckles, and then full blown belly laughs erupted from his mouth. Emmett was nearly passed out drunk at a black jack table, slurring his words and trying to order more drinks and place more bets. The casino had cut him off and alerted management, who in turn had tracked down Edward to help with the situation. What made the scene so hilarious, though, were the two women Emmett had his arms wrapped around.

They introduced themselves as Sue and Emily, and as Edward took their hands, gently as to not break them, he had to ask how they had gotten associated with Emmett. It was Sue who spoke up first.

"Oh dear, he was such a handsome gentleman, helping me when I dropped my coin bucket. He stopped and picked them all up for me then assisted me to my seat next to my dear friend Emily. We began chatting with him and he took a seat next to us at the slots. But then the dear suggested we move to the tables, and the drinks kept coming as long as we were playing." Sue stopped talking as Emily continued the recounting of the evening.

"Well this dear boy here started requesting shots, and they kept coming. I've never been one for liquor, I prefer wine myself, and I sip it. But this lovely boy seems to have consumed more than a bottle of liquor by himself. I'm pretty sure he's quite out of it as he has asked both Sue and myself to marry him several times, even suggesting a sister wives type of pairing. Now, while his flattery makes us feel wonderful, we know it's the liquor talking. We just couldn't see the dear boy left alone to be carted off or arrested for public intoxication so we got the hotel involved and they found you. He told us you were on a date with a… Oh Sue, how did it put it?" Emily asked her friend and the woman spoke up and took over the conversation.

"A total hottie I think it was, and he said she had great breasts," Sue said with a light blush tingeing her pale cheeks. "I'm so sorry we interrupted your evening but he was just too sweet to leave here to the elements. He was a dear thing who made us feel young again." Sue finished up as she gently squeezed Emmett's hand and patted him on the head.

"Come on…marry me," Emmett slurred to Sue as he looked up at her, his eyes not even focusing on anyone.

"Could I assist you in memorializing this evening? If either of you ladies has a cell phone I'd gladly take photos for you before I cart him off upstairs," Edward suggested knowing full well that he was going to take a picture with his own phone as well to have blackmail ammunition later if needed.

Both women did and pulled them out of their purses. Before Edward could take the photo, the hotel staff informed him it wasn't allowed, but the manager who had been standing by and laughing to himself waved them off. Edward nodded his thanks and then started snapping pictures with both ladies phones, including one where they each kissed him on his cheeks. Edward finished it off with several photos on his phone, and then thanked Sue and Emily for taking care of his brother as he and a member of the staff helped him up from the table since he was so large. As they were walking off, Emmett yelled over his shoulder at the two women.

"LOVE YOU!"

Edward just laughed loudly, already devising a plan to use the situation for years to come. It wasn't that his brother had his arms around two nice women, or that he had gotten drunk, or even that he had proposed to them in his drunken state. What made the situation so epically awesome was that the women were more than old enough to be his grandmothers. It was like Emmett had stumbled upon a few _Golden Girls _and the drunker he got the younger they became.

Edward was still laughing to himself as he and the employee got Emmett to the elevator, up to the suite, and then collapsed on one of the beds in the attached room. Edward had decided to put him in there so he and Bella could have the seating area and larger TV to watch if she decided that she just wanted to chill in his room.

He got cleaned up to get ready for Bella, smiling to himself when his phone signaled a text. She said that she'd be there about 12:30, getting done earlier than she expected. She wanted to just hang out in Edward's room so he texted the number to her. Then he started to straighten up Emmett's mess, making sure to grab some of his clothes to change into when he finally passed out that night.

Just as he was done tidying up the place, there was a knock at the suite door. Edward checked his phone, seeing that it was only midnight, and wondered if Bella was there even earlier than she had anticipated. Edward eagerly jogged to the door and opened it before he checked through the peep hole. There was a woman on the other side of the door, but it wasn't the one he had been expecting. Leaning against his door frame, a bag slung over her shoulder, was none other than Rosalie Hale.

"You ran off so fast that we didn't get to finish our date, sugar," she said as she walked into the suite, over to the large bed, and laid back on it making herself comfortable without so much as an invitation.

"Fuck!" Edward exclaimed as he realized the potential shit-storm that was brewing with Bella on her way and Rosalie Hale lying across his bed. He was well and truly screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh hell! And the shit begins to hit the fan. But how funny was Emmett with the two older ladies? Proposing and everything. I just love him, he's such a dork. And Edward got more than he expected from the date with Rosalie, seeing that she wasn't just a slutty woman, that she had dreams and aspirations and everything. See you soon with more. Hopefully Wednesday but definitely next weekend!<br>**


	12. Chapter 12

**What? Another chapter already? This is only a short one, and it was longer but my beta and I agreed that it needed to be cut off where it is, so enjoy, and more will be posted by the end of this week. **

**Now, I have to take time and address a reviewer. This person won't ever sign in so I don't know who they are and can't reply to them, but they have had some pretty passionate reviews in response to recent chapters. If you don't know what I'm talking about, they can be seen if you look in the reviews (on fanfiction). You'll know them when you come upon them. But for now, I have to address you Guest Reviewer... **

_**So hi anonymous person who calls me a whore and hopes I get raped and believes I have aids. Thank you for your hilarious reviews. The main goal and sign of success for an author is how engaged the reader is, how passionately they react to what they read, whether good or bad. Apparently I'm a great author given your extremely passionate and engaged reviews. Thank you for being so enthralled with my story that you are blurring the lines between my characters and myself. Your reviews are full of burning emotions and a fire that shows exactly how much you love what I'm writing. Thank you for your enjoyment of this story and I hope you have an amazing day. Love ya!**_

**Okay, now that I've done that, Twilight Crystal is my beta and I only own the plot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cover Girl Chapter 12<p>

Edward paced the room, his hands buried deep in his hair as Rosalie watched him from the bed.

"Sugar, you just gotta calm down," she tried to comfort him but it was to no avail.

"I'll calm down when you leave. I have plans soon and you really have to go," Edward countered as politely as he could.

"Oh honey, don't be like that. I know you want me, all men want me," Rosalie countered, getting up off the bed and sauntering over to Edward.

He refused to look at her, panic surging through his body. It was already ten after twelve and Bella was due to be there in twenty minutes.

"Come on, just look at me; look at what I have to offer. Don't I compare to your girl at all? Aren't I a better catch?" she asked and Edward stopped to really look at her, the rose colored glasses finally off and he truly did _look_ at her.

He let his eyes roam over her face, his mind playing tricks on him as he saw traces of Bella in her. He had already noticed their similarities but they weren't the same person. He took in her hair, her eyes, her skin, her lips, and let his eyes roam further down her body. She even stepped back and did a slow twirl for him before standing back in front of him.

"Well? Aren't I more?" she asked, batting her lashes at him and Edward no longer felt the desire he had previously for her.

He actually pitied her. She was deluded in thinking that she could get any man she wanted just with her assets. Yes, their conversation in the dark restaurant was enlightening as it showed that she was more than just a body to look at and fantasize over; but her actions over the last ten minutes changed everything. He took a deep breath, readying himself for what he was about to say to Rosalie Hale, unsure if he was even going to have the balls to do so, but he needed her to realize there was no chance with him and leave. He set his stance, looked into her blue eyes, and began to speak.

"No, Rosalie, you aren't more. My girl is amazing, smart, wonderful, has known me for years, and would never throw herself at a man that she knew was with someone else. My girl doesn't wear makeup, doesn't use enough hair products to make the hole in the ozone layer worse, doesn't dress in outfits that leave nothing to the imagination, and she doesn't feel the need to use her body to get what she wants. She's snarky yet classy, clumsy but graceful, and she sets me on fire like no other has ever done.

"You, on the other hand, can't take no for an answer, and don't know a thing about me other than the fact that I buy your magazine issues. Your hair is bleached blonde and looks like straw up close, I can see the massive amounts of makeup not just on your face but elsewhere on your body as well. Your fake eyelashes distract from what would be pretty eyes, but the excessive eye makeup makes me wonder if you were a drag queen in a former life. And the worst of it all is that you aren't a challenge. Offering yourself like that to someone you don't even know, well it's sad and I pity you, I truly do. I hope that one day you realize who you truly are underneath all that fake exterior and you realize that you are worth the love of someone and not just as something they use for pleasure. Now, please leave."

Edward was nearly shaking as he finished and Rosalie just stood before him, no longer looking at him. Her head was dropped down and he could have sworn he heard her sniffle. She slowly turned before he could attempt to comfort her, and she headed back to the bed and grabbed her bag.

"I'm, uh, just going to use the restroom and then I'll leave. I can tell when I'm not wanted," Rosalie said and disappeared into the bathroom.

Edward heard the lock click and glanced at his phone to see how much longer he had until all hell broke loose. It was 12:18 and he knew he was cutting it close. He just hoped that she would take care of business and leave.

He quickly straightened out the bed where she had messed it up and then froze as he heard the shower start behind the locked bathroom door.

"Oh no, no no no no no no no. NO!" He ran to the door pounding on it and yelling at Rosalie. "Get out of there; get out of my room now!"

She didn't reply and Edward heard the curtain slide and the water diverted from the tile floor.

"Rosalie, I mean it! You have to go now!" Edward pounded on the door, not even worrying about making a scene.

He tried to open the door, tried to pick the lock, but nothing worked. The hinges were on the inside of the door so he couldn't remove them to gain access, and there was only the one door so he had no other access point. The only thing he could do at that moment was divert Bella and get her to meet him downstairs and go for coffee.

Edward pulled out his phone and shot her a quick text asking her if they could go for coffee. He paced, holding his phone and hoping for a quick response but one didn't come. He heard the shower turn off and the curtain slide to the side. His phone showed that it was 12:25 and then beeped with a text message. It was Bella.

_Bella: I'm here, heading up. I'd really rather just stay in and relax, I had a rough evening. _

"Shit, shit, shit! Rosalie, LEAVE, NOW!" Edward yelled as he went back to bang on the door but she didn't respond. "Come on; get your stuff and leave!"

He could hear her moving around in the bathroom but she had yet to come out. It was almost time for Bella to be there and he was panicking. He just knew that she'd think something was up and that was the last thing he wanted. He went to the door and opened it, looking down the hall towards the elevators, and didn't see Bella. He kept watch on the hallway and the bathroom door, bouncing his head between the two, and he checked the time on his phone throughout it all. Finally he heard the bathroom door opened and let out a sigh of relief as Bella hadn't come up the elevators yet. He turned to tell Rosalie to leave, but stopped short as she stepped out of the bathroom right as the elevator bell dinged its arrival.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! So yeah, going to just go and sit over here and eat some popcorn while I watch you all lose your shit. Toodles! Please direct all torches and pitchforks toward my beta, it was her idea to post this tonight and leave you all hanging.<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

***Walks in casually looking around as I stumble across a massive pile of pitchforks, shovels, and a freshly dug grave***

**Oh hi there! How are you? Is this hole for me? Oh, you shouldn't have! I've been wanting to build an impenetrable bomb shelter and you all have gone and done half the work for me! THANK YOU! **

**Okay, here you go, didn't want you all pulling your hair out over the last ending. Toodles!**

**Twilight Crystal is my evil twin and I only own the plot!**

* * *

><p>Cover Girl Chapter 13<p>

Edward's eyes widened, his mouth flapped open and shut as he tried to speak but couldn't find the words, and he couldn't move as she stepped towards him, uncertainty in her eyes and her movements slow as if he would attack if she moved too quickly. Edward let his eyes look her up and down, not believing what he was seeing and unsure if it was all real. And when she spoke without her accent, he knew that his eyes weren't deceiving him. But to reconfirm the unbelievable situation, he looked into the hallway and saw a waiter roll a room service cart by. He quietly shut the door and turned back to the woman in his room.

"Edward, please let me explain," Bella said as she stood before him, her hair wet and her skin red from the shower.

He couldn't speak, didn't know what to say, but nodded his head for her to continue.

"When I first took this job, I was ashamed and didn't want people to know it was me. Jasper and I came up with a few ideas, changing my hair color, colored contacts, and photoshopping the pictures, but no matter what I still resembled me too much for my liking. He employed the help of a makeup artist who finally changed my appearance enough so that I was still me, but I didn't look the same. She used a body paint to lighten my skin, airbrushing my entire body before each shoot or event. My makeup was done to alter the shape of my face in the photos with shadows and highlights, but for events when I'd have to be up close and personal with people, she'd use special effects makeup to slightly alter my features, covering it all up with makeup so no one could tell. I used the blonde wig to change my appearance even more, and the colored contacts to take it a step further. I even go as far as wearing butt enhancing panties and these horrid things that look like chicken cutlets to make my breasts look larger. I didn't want people to know it was me, and I especially didn't want my dad finding out. How do you think Chief Swan would have taken the news of finding out his only child was being photographed nude for the entire world to see?"

Bella paused her explanation and took another tentative step forward, but Edward's corresponding step backwards stopped her in her place.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I really am. I just had to know. I had to know if you'd still want me as _me_ if you ever found out who I really was. I didn't ever expect to see you again, and when I did see you on campus, I was over the moon elated. I wanted you to attend UNLV so we could reconnect and maybe explore more, and knowing that I was retiring soon and you wouldn't wonder where I was on those nights or why I had to go out of town often was a major plus. But then you showed up at the expo and literally ran into me and I panicked. I shouldn't have tried to throw myself at you like that, especially not as Rosalie, but I just knew you would have found out what I had been doing the last few years and you would have become obsessed with it given your reaction to seeing Rosalie in front of you. So I tested you, and I'm so sorry for doing it, I'm so sorry I couldn't trust you enough to just tell you, but you don't know how it's been for me with the Rosalie persona and how guys treat me. I've had married men make passes at me and slip me access cards to their hotel rooms; I've been pawed and leered at, even stalked, and I had to make sure that you weren't like that. And you aren't, Edward. You resisted and more, you even told me that I wasn't enough and that the real me was so much better. It was then that I knew I had to reveal myself to you and I feel so horrible for deceiving you like I did. Please, please tell me you understand and that you forgive me. Please, Edward. Please! I didn't know how else to tell you, I just wanted you to know everything and this was the only idea I could come up with."

Edward had stopped looking at her while she explained what was going on. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. This had to be some sick joke, something Emmett concocted to laugh at him. He even looked around the room for any cameras but found none. No, this was real, it had actually happened, and it showed that Bella didn't trust him. He could understand why, and he didn't really expect a lot of trust out of her given that they hadn't seen each other in years. But to know that she lied to him, tried to get him to basically cheat on her to test his worthiness, it was beyond reasonable comprehension in his mind and he still couldn't wrap his head around her skewed method. One thing he did know was that he was disgusted by it all.

"Who are you? I mean really, who _are_ you?" he asked, glaring at her.

"I'm Bella, you know me, Edward. I'm still Dizzy Izzy. I've just grown up some," she replied in a broken voice, tear streaming down her face.

"No, you're not the Bella I used to know, or the one I thought I had reconnected with. The Bella I knew back in the day would never be this devious. The Bella I knew considered me her best friend, and trusted me implicitly. You should have given me the benefit of the doubt, Bella."

"You have to understand, I _had_ to know! I had to know if you'd still want me when you found out, or if you'd be obsessed with the idea that I was her!"

"No! No! Did I ever give you the impression that I was some crazed fan? Some psychotic obsessed guy? Hell, I even told you that I wasn't even enjoying the expo in our texts! And when I did run into you, did I ever try anything? Was I ever anything other than nice and a gentleman?"

Bella dropped her head as she whispered, "no."

"Exactly! So why did you have to keep it up? Why couldn't you have just told me instead of leading me on like…like…like a whore?"

"Please don't call me that," Bella nearly growled while still not looking at Edward.

"Why not? It's how you were acting only fifteen minutes ago. You threw yourself at me, you tried to get me to touch you, hell, probably fuck you the way you were going. What would you have done if I had gone through with it? How do you know that I wouldn't have? And then what would you have done, tried to get me to stop? What if I wouldn't have, what then, Bella? What would you have done? Jesus! You don't even realize the severity of how you fucking handled this, do you?"

"I…I'm…"

"You're what? Sorry? Well so am I! I'm sorry I even had hopes for something with you. I'm sorry I didn't see it to begin with. God, how stupid could I be not see that it was really you? You must have been laughing at my stupidity, my naivety in the whole situation. I mean, fuck, Bella! I was actually excited to have found you again, excited for what could have been. And then you go and pull some sick and twisted shit like this? Just…just…fuck! Just leave. Now!"

Edward stood and opened the door before turning to glare at Bella. She looked up at him through damp hair that had fallen in her face.

"I'll just grab my things," she said meekly and slowly shuffled to the bathroom, reappearing a moment later with a bag stuffed with clothes and her blonde wig.

She walked timidly towards Edward and he just averted his eyes when she tried to look at him. He could see that she had stopped in front of him but he didn't turn to look at her. He felt her get closer and then she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

Her final action before walking out of the room was in the form of a whispered and broken apology in his ear.

"I truly am sorry, Edward. I never meant to hurt you. I was only protecting myself and I was too scared to trust anyone, even you. In time I hope you'll forgive me. Goodbye."

And then she was gone. Edward shut and locked the door behind her and then collapsed on the floor in front of it, his head in his hands fighting back tears of pain. Though his sadness quickly turned to anger and he began punching the floor, not stopping until his knuckles split open and there was some blood spatter on the tile.

Frustrated that his outlet had turned messy and extremely painful, he jumped up and grabbed a towel for the mess, and then his eyes zeroed in on the mini-fridge in the room that contained a multitude of alcohol. He ripped the door open and grabbed out two handfuls of the little bottles, not even caring what he had grabbed.

One after another, he untwisted the caps and downed the cold burning liquid. Each tasted a little worse than the last, and Edward lost count as the little bottles littered the floor at his feet. At some point the alcohol won and he fell over, passing out on the foot of the bed with tear stained cheeks, bloody and busted knuckles, and a broken heart.

* * *

><p><strong>*Peeks out from the newly built deluxe bomb shelter and sees the pitchforks and shovels being picked back up*<br>**

**So, um...I take it you liked it? **

***Ducks for cover and locks the door shut while giggling***


	14. Chapter 14

**Dude! Dude! You all have me completely astonished! I thought for sure you'd side with Edward, but so many of you took Bella's side in everything. I'm now glad that I didn't place a monetary bet with my beta on the reactions! But everyone had valid points to whichever side they took, and even I see both sides of the coin. Edward felt deceived but Bella felt she had to find out if he'd really want her over the idealistic Rosalie. **

**Now, I wanted to have this chapter up earlier, but when I got it finished my internet decided to crap out on me and I didn't get it back until about 2 hours ago. It's also unbeta'd because my wonderful beta, Twilight Crystal, had a very rough evening with one of her minions. She needed the sleep she's currently getting. Love you Crystal! So yeah, my internet is crap and I live in bum fuck Georgia where I have two choices for internet, bad and not so bad. We use not so bad but it's still bad whenever there is the slightest of inclement weather. The winds picked up here to about 20 mph with gusts to 35 mph (which isn't much considering I'm from Kansas, but Georgia can't deal with anything more than a small breeze without issuing a 'wind advisory'). Not so bad internet couldn't handle the wind, nor could my cable or power, and we had several outages. But it's back up and running and I'm able to post. So enjoy!**

**Twilight Crystal is my beta with the night off and I only own the plot!**

* * *

><p>Cover Girl Chapter 14<p>

Edward woke up to a massive headache, a wicked hangover, sore hands, and Emmett standing over him with a puzzled expression.

"Did you drink all these?" Emmett asked and Edward rolled over to see what he was kicking.

"Uh, my hangover says yes, but I honestly don't remember," Edward replied, rolling onto his back and pressing his palms into his face.

"Fuck, dude! What happened to your hands?" Emmett yelled, making Edward cringe from the volume and Edward put his hands in front of his face to see what Emmett was talking about.

Upon seeing what looked raw skin and dirty, dried blood all over his hands, Edward groaned as he remembered exactly how his hands got that way.

"Doesn't matter, it happened. Now, let me shower and I want to get out of here," Edward said as he tried to sit up, but only managed to roll off the bed and into his attempt at drinking away the memories.

"Here, let me help you," Emmett said, hoisting Edward off the floor. He didn't let go until Edward was stable on his feet and away from the alcoholic's trash heap he had made.

"I mean it Em, pack up, we're going home today," Edward said before he closed the bathroom door and locked it behind him.

Emmett knocked on the door, his voice easily permeating the wood and water that Edward had turned on to drown him out.

"What do you mean going home? We don't check out until tomorrow!"

"Whether or not you leave, I'm going, which means my car goes too. You want to have a ride home then I suggest you pack!" Edward shouted at his brother before stepping under the scalding spray, wincing when it hit his hands.

Edward washed up as gingerly and quickly as he could, knowing that he would still look completely wrecked, but he didn't care. He just wanted to leave Vegas and the memories of the previous night behind for good. He wouldn't be coming back ever. When he exited the bathroom, Emmett was sitting on the bed looking at him sternly.

"Why are we leaving? Aren't we supposed to go out today with Bel-" Emmett started to ask but Edward stopped him before going any further.

"Don't! Just don't! Don't say her name, don't ask any questions, and don't try and stop me from leaving. I'm out of here in one hour, Emmett. Do you hear me? One hour!" Edward nearly growled and then walked past his brother to get dressed and pack.

Emmett sat there watching him for a few minutes and then sighed, got up, and headed back to the main suite. Edward could hear him opening drawers and moving things around, and was pleased when he heard him call down to the front desk for a luggage cart. He could hear him consoling the person on the phone that everything was fine with the room and the stay, but that an unexpected situation had occurred causing the trip to be cut short. He thanked them a minute later and then yelled out that someone would be up in ten minutes to get their things.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that their time in Vegas would soon be over. He hurried to finish packing and made sure nothing was left behind. He didn't want any reason to return to the scene of his personal humiliation and hell.

Emmett tried to talk to him a few more times as they helped the attendant load up their luggage, then on the way down the elevator, and even as they checked out and went to pick up the car from the valet, but Edward wouldn't respond to him at all, keeping his mouth set in a firm line. Emmett eventually gave up and took the driver's seat once he saw Edward settled in the passenger one.

Their drive back to Forks was extremely quiet, Edward not speaking to his brother at all. He did feel bad about it, but he was too hurt and angry at Bella and himself for being taken for a fool that he knew if he tried to converse with Emmett that he'd blow up at him. It wasn't Emmett's fault that anything happened, it was Bella's. And Edward's stomach churned nauseatingly as he replayed everything that had occurred.

They drove straight through to Forks, switching drivers as either of them had the need for a break or sleep. It was a brutal twenty-two hour drive and they finally pulled into the driveway at nine the next morning. Edward let out a relieved sigh when he saw that his parents hadn't made it back from their trip yet, and he quickly got out, grabbed his luggage, and went inside. He could hear Emmett calling after him, trying to talk to him, but Edward ignored it all as he made his way upstairs to his room, shutting and locking the door, and then he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

He awoke at some point during daylight hours, he wasn't quite sure of the time or how long he had slept. He could hear his doorknob being jostled and hushed whispers on the other side of it. He crawled out of bed and stumbled to the door, twisting the lock and throwing it open to reveal his mother and Emmett on the other side, both wearing stunned expressions.

"Oh goodness! Edward! You're okay!" his mother cooed as she rushed past Emmett and hugged Edward.

"Yeah, I've been asleep, it's only been a few hours," he mumbled and looked at Emmett who was slowly shaking his head.

"Dude, it's been an entire day, it's ten in the morning," Emmett explained and their mom pulled back, giving Edward a stern look.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again! I don't know what happened but if you ever scare me, your father, or your brother like that again then there will be consequences! You had your brother so worried, you wouldn't answer your door, it was locked, and your phone was off. He called us in a panic and we took the first flight home. Now, explain yourself, mister!" his mother scolded him but Edward wasn't going to tell her what really happened, or even a glossed over version, instead he lied.

"It's nothing, Mom, don't worry about it. I was tired, I slept, and now I'm up and awake. See, I'm fine. Now, can you excuse me, I really have to take a piss and eat something," Edward said and his mother's eyes widened.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, don't say those thing in front of me. Bodily functions are completely normal but I don't want to hear them in a vulgar manner," she exclaimed and Emmett snickered behind her, earning her ire for a few moments.

It was a well known fact in the town of Forks that Esme Cullen didn't curse, or even use words that could be deemed offensive. Words like shit, fuck, and ass were enough to make her go ballistic and chastise the person who said them. Even milder words like damn, hell, and crap weren't allowed in her book. She went as far as taking offense to terms like piss, pussy, and dick. It was like Esme Cullen was a complete vocabulary virgin and would be sullied by the slightest marring word.

It was that very reason and Emmett's laughter at her reaction that bought Edward enough of a reprieve to escape the inquisition so he could pee and find food. Then he'd work on unpacking and moving on with his forever changed life. It wasn't like he hadn't experienced being done wrong by a girl before, because he had. He had dated several girls through high school, one being Jessica Stanley during their freshman year. But she embarrassed him by breaking up with him in the middle of the cafeteria and then making out with Mike Newton not even thirty seconds later while people laughed about it. But this time it was different. It was someone he had truly had a connection with and truly cared for. Yeah, they hadn't seen each other in years, but bonds as close as theirs was don't break easily and can stand the test of time. It was unfortunate that _she_ felt he had to be tested to be worthy of the bond again that made everything fall apart.

Edward shook his head, trying to forget her and everything that had happened. He didn't want to sulk over it, didn't want it to prevent him from finishing school and getting the hell out of Forks, and didn't want to be _that guy_ who was stuck pining over the girl that'd never be. No, Edward was determined to move on, forget it all, and find another college to attend. And with that determination, he grabbed a bite to eat and then got to work digging through the other acceptance letters he had received in hopes of finding a suitable second choice. There was no way that he would ever go back to that city of sin and the lying piece of trash he had actually thought he could love.

Edward buried himself in school, getting his grades even higher than before, and he spent his free time applying for any and every scholarship and grant he could find and qualify for. He knew his parents had a college fund for him, but he really wanted to ease the financial burden on them.

He went and toured three other schools, including UDUB at his brother's assistance. It would be close to home if he chose to go there, and in-state tuition was much lower, but he just didn't feel at home when he visited the campus one weekend. Edward was getting frustrated with his search because he had already found the perfect school…if only it hadn't been tainted for him.

He was looking forward to a reprieve for spring break. Emmett was supposed to come home and had expressed an interest of a guy's trip to California or something where there was sand and sun and a lot less rain. Edward was actually looking forward to it, finally beginning to pull out of his slump following what had gone down in Vegas. He still hadn't told anyone what happened, not even Emmett who was there to witness the aftermath of the breakdown, not for Emmett's lack of trying either. Edward was happy when he finally gave up trying to find out more. Emmett needed to let it go just as Edward had done, or thought he did.

He realized exactly how much he had been lying to himself when he was cleaning out his room one day, getting rid of junk early so he wouldn't have as much to sort through for college. The trunk he had kept his most valued possessions locked in had been shoved into his closet following the return from Vegas. Stuff had been piled on top of it and Edward had actually forgotten about it until the day before Emmett was set to arrive.

While working on his closet, Edward unearthed the trunk and opened it to find all the editions of Bunny Life he had saved over the last two years. The autographed copy was even locked away inside. His fingers yearned to pick up the editions, but his heart and head refused to comply and Edward grabbed a shirt off a hanger, wrapped it around the offensive memories, and seized them from the chest.

Storming downstairs, Edward threw them into the trash, gathering the previously empty bag up to throw it in the trash can outside. It was set to pick up the next day so Edward knew he'd soon be permanently rid of the sick reminders of the humiliation he endured at the hands of…that thing! He returned inside, shaking and angry that he had gotten so worked up over something he just wanted to forget. Throwing himself back into his room, Edward worked tirelessly into the night removing all hints of his former self.

He was no longer the naïve idiot who would allow someone to get one over on him. No! He was done feeling like a victim and when he went off to college, he would have a fresh start with new people and no reminder of _her_.

By the time Edward finished there were several full trash bags in his room. Too tired to take them out that moment, Edward collapsed on his bed and passed out into a fitful sleep, plagued with dreams of what he had once wished would come true. Edward woke late the next morning after finally taking a double dose of cold medicine to help him sleep.

After grabbing a shower, he decided to finally take out the trash bags cluttering his bedroom. He passed his mom in the kitchen on the way out the door. She was busy making a big lunch since Emmett would be there soon. He kissed her on the cheek before passing by and lugged all three bags to the can outside and rolled it down the driveway for the truck to pick up.

He was just turning to head back into the house when he heard the tale tell sound of Emmett's jeep coming down the road. Edward stopped to wait for his brother and had to move out of the way at the last moment when the jeep sped into the driveway. He barely caught the murderous look on Emmett's face before the door was flung open and his beefy brother came barreling at him, fists clenched and rage written all over his face.

Edward was stunned and couldn't move until the last second which allowed Emmett enough time to reach him. The full force of his brother slammed into him, knocking him backwards into the trash can, spilling the contents all over the driveway. Edward barely had time to take a breath before Emmett began swinging his fists.

* * *

><p><strong>So I was going to draw this out some into at least 2 chapters, but I don't want to bore anyone with an overly excessive brood session. Plus, I know you're all dying to find out if they reconcile. So I sped it up a little. Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the little cliffy. Now, does anyone have a guess as to why Emmett attacked Edward? You'll find out soon...<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Back with more! I hope to update again this weekend, but I'm going out of state for it to visit my Beta whom I haven't seen in 1.5 years! SO EXCITED! Okay, so here you go, the reason why Emmett was attacking Edward. Hope you enjoy!**

**Twilight Crystal is my beta and I only own the plot!**

* * *

><p>Cover Girl Chapter 15<p>

"Emmett! Fuck!" Edward yelled, trying to dodge his brother's massive hands flying at him.

Quite a few made contact before Edward began to defend himself. Given his position mostly underneath his brother, Edward didn't have much room to maneuver, but ended up catching Emmett in the jaw with his elbow. The hit momentarily stunned him and gave Edward enough time to scramble out from underneath the giant form. Edward knew he was agile enough that if he could get away from his brother's reach, he could evade him given that he was faster. But Emmett was stronger, and once he got his hands on someone, they typically didn't get away.

Edward was almost free, was actually back on his feet, when a giant hand closed around his ankle and snatched his leg up, sending Edward sprawling face first toward the ground. He landed with a thud and kicked out, hitting Emmett in the shoulder causing him to lose his grasp once more. But just as Edward tried to get back up, Emmett landed on him, flattening him into the driveway.

One arm locked around Edward's head and Emmett began to slap his head and face repeatedly, calling him all manners of insults.

"You fucking douche, asshat, bastard, fucking prick! Pansy ass motherfucker!" Emmett growled as he hit Edward over and over again.

He tried to protect himself and fight back, but Emmett had the upper hand and wasn't letting go. Edward was nearly ready to just go limp and play dead, hoping that his brother would finish quickly and he could retaliate afterward, but before he could put his plan in action, a cold stream of water sprayed his head and back, making him screech in a high voice.

Emmett let out a slightly deeper screech, but still high enough to show the frigid water affected him as well, and then he released Edward. Finally free of the oaf's clutches, Edward scrambled to his feet to avoid the water, and saw that the enforcer of the spray was none other than their mother.

"Boys! That's enough! What in the hell is going on?!" she yelled as she turned off the water and dropped the hose in the yard.

Edward should have known that the situation was going to be very bad given his mother's use of a curse word. Esme Cullen did not curse at all, not even with words like hell, damn, ass, or shit. However, he was distracted by what had happened and honestly had no idea why Emmett attacked him. He shrugged his shoulders in confusion, but the explanation that came out of Emmett's mouth was enough to make Edward's spine stiffen and his body freeze.

"Edward made Bella cry!" was shouted by his brother as he thrust a finger toward Edward, much like a toddler tattling.

"Bella? Bella? Bella who?" their mother asked and Edward didn't want to answer and tell her what happened.

"Bella Swan!" Emmett told her, still shouting.

"Chief Swan's daughter?" their mom asked and Emmett nodded his head while Edward lowered his, he was so fucked.

"Edward, Emmett, in the house now," she said in a cold tone and turned to walk inside.

Edward swallowed audibly, shot a scowl at his brother, and followed their mom in the house. Inside, she was standing in the kitchen, arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Once both Emmett and Edward were in front of her, she began speaking.

"Now, I have no idea what on earth you're going on about, Emmett, but to cause a scene like that in front of the neighbors is inexcusable! And Edward, what is Emmett talking about? How did you make Isabella cry?" Esme asked him but he didn't speak up.

How could he? What would he have said? _Oh yeah, Mom, while we were in Vegas Emmett took me to a porn expo and I ran into this chick I jack off to. Well guess what? That same girl that lets millions of people see her naked in magazines is actually Bella, Chief Swan's only daughter. And so I didn't know it was her when I ran into her on campus and I began to have feelings for her again, more than my crush years ago, and we made out in public where anyone could see. But then she tricked me and came onto me and tried to get me to sleep with her as her alter ego and I refused and told her to leave because I was supposed to meet up with Bella. And so she locked herself in the bathroom and showered in there and then came out as Bella and tried to apologize. But I called her a whore and other things and made her cry and kicked her out. Then I got drunk and passed out. Oh and where was Emmett during all this? Well, he had gotten drunk in the casino and tried to become a polygamist with two women old enough to be Grandma Cullen and I had to drag him back to the room so he could pass out. He was sleeping in the other room while I was having my heart ripped out and making Bella cry. _Edward wasn't telling his mom any of that, and so chose to remain silent, not meeting his mother's stare.

"Fine, Emmett, since you seem to have no problem outing your brother, why don't you tell me how he made Isabella cry?" Esme asked, turning to her older son.

Emmett smiled evilly at Edward before he began speaking.

"Edward ran into her in Vegas, she goes to the same college. And they hit it off, but then the night before we left he called her a whore and other things and kicked her out of the room," Emmett squealed and Edward punched him in the arm.

"Fuck, asshole! That hurt!" Emmett exclaimed as he rubbed his arm and Edward glared at him.

"Emmett, language! Edward, don't hit your brother!" Esme shouted at them.

"But he's lying, Mom! He wasn't even present for most of it, and when he was around, he was drunk off his ass!" Edward shouted, pointing the proverbial finger back at Emmett.

"Edward, language! And Emmett, you were drunk?" she asked, her expression showing her shock.

"Oh please, Mom, I'm legal," Emmett retorted with a snort but Esme snapped him back to attention with a smack to the head.

"What happened to 'I got this, trust me, Edward will be in good hands. I'll make sure nothing happens.'? Huh?"

"Well Edward got drunk, too!" Emmett revealed and received another punch in the arm from Edward.

"I only did after you took me to the fucking sex expo, then disappeared and got drunk and proposed to two old women, and then Bella broke my heart to end a banner fucking evening!" Edward screamed at Emmett, and then realized exactly what he had revealed to his mother.

"You…you…took him _where_? And you…you did _what_?" Esme screeched as Emmett returned the punches to Edward's arm while shooting daggers at him with his glare. "I can't…I just…" Esme fumbled over her words before taking a deep breath and setting her posture. "We'll deal with this when your father gets home. Emmett, go clean up the trash you spilled all over the yard. Edward, go change your clothes and sit in your room. Emmett, once you're done cleaning up that mess, I expect you in your room as well. I don't want to see or hear a word from either of you until after I speak with your father. Now go!" she yelled and pointed towards the stairs and the front door simultaneously.

Edward didn't speak, just nodded his head and went to do as told. Even though he was eighteen, one single stern look from his mother was enough to reduce him to feeling like he was eight. He trudged up the stairs, changed his clothes, and sat on his bed recounting everything that happened in Vegas and just minutes prior. How in the hell did Emmett know what happened? How did he know what had been said to Bella? And why was he just then doing something about it? They were questions that Edward needed answered, but he knew he wouldn't get them until after his father was brought into the fold.

He heard his brother's heavy footfalls come up the stairs and down the hall, then his bedroom door open and shut. Edward wanted to confront him, to go and demand answers, but he knew his mom would be listening in to see if they disobeyed. Instead, Edward just fell back on his bed, his arm bent and resting on his face, and he thought about everything.

It was about an hour later that he heard the tell tale sound of his father's car door shut, and then the front door followed a minute later. He could hear his father and mother talking downstairs, but couldn't make out what was being said. A little while later he heard his father calling for Emmett. He knew it wasn't good that they were calling them down separately, so Edward just hung his head and waited for his name.

After thirty minutes, and lots of yelling, Edward was finally called down. He passed a sheepish looking Emmett on the way, and then it was his turn in the hot seat. His father, Carlisle Cullen, stood in the dining room while his mother sat in the head seat. There was a single chair pulled out for Edward to take. Slowly he sank down into it and waited for the worst.

"So your brother told quite the story," Carlisle spoke, breaking the silence.

"And some of it not so pleasing," Esme chimed in.

"But he also said that he was the only person behind the _expo_ and that you had no idea that he had gotten tickets. So for that, you're off the hook. However, I would like you to explain what Chief Swan's daughter has to do with everything, and how you upset her as well," Carlisle said and then there was silence as Edward contemplated his words.

"It's…you see…what happened…" Edward tried to start but he didn't know where to begin, how to explain everything, or what exactly Emmett had said to them.

"Your brother said you called her some unsavory names. And also that she lied to you," Esme said softly, always the kind heart with her children.

It wasn't like their father was ruthless or mean, he just wasn't the one Edward or Emmett would run to if they got hurt, or were scared of the dark, or had girl troubles. It was always their mom who soothed the hurt and fears. Edward had wanted to go to her after Vegas, but he was too embarrassed that Bella had gotten one over on him like she had.

"She…she goes to UNLV, and she was my guide and we sort of reconnected, and then she…she deceived me, lied to me, things I won't go into and refuse to say. But know that she deserved everything I said to her after what she did to me," Edward finally said and neither of his parents spoke for a few minutes.

"Esme, dear, I'm going to go get changed. Why don't you and Edward have a little heart to heart?" Carlisle said and then Edward heard his parents kiss briefly before his father exited the room.

The chair his mom had been sitting in was scooted back and then he saw her feet before him as her hands reached for his.

"Edward, dear, please look at me." Edward let out a deep sigh and finally lifted his head. "I'm sure what Bella did or did not do definitely did not warrant the things your brother said you called her. No woman, no matter what she does, deserves to be spoken to like that."

"He doesn't even know what was said, he was too busy being passed out drunk after he tried to marry one of Grandma Cullen's bingo buddies!" Edward seethed.

"Yes, about that, please do explain. Your brother has no recollection of it."

"He got drunk in the casino and the hotel manager came to get me. I found him in between Sue and Emily, two sweet old grandma types, and he was trying to get one or both of them to marry him. He even posed for pictures with them."

"Pictures, you say? I may have to see those for myself."

Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, scrolling until he came across the pictures. He passed the phone to his mom who tried in vain to hold back the snickers escaping through her smirk.

"I believe I need to keep these for myself," Esme said as she pressed her finger against the screen. A moment later her phone buzzed on the table and Edward actually broke a smile. The crafty lady had sent herself the blackmail photos.

"That's so wrong," Edward shook his head, trying to hide his smile as he was supposed to be in trouble.

"Yes, it is, but so is speaking to a lady like you did," Esme said, immediately bringing him back to the horrible side of the trip. "Now, please, tell me what Isabella did to hurt you so badly that you'd speak to her in that manner. I know your father and I raised you better."

Edward knew he shouldn't tell his mother, but she had always been his closest confidant when it came to matters of the heart and how he was feeling. He took a deep breath and just let it go, told her everything except for the fact that Bella was a recently retired erotic model. He did say that he ran into her at the expo and she was in disguise and that she tried to come onto him to, as she put it, 'test him.' And then he told her about the showdown in the hotel room when they were supposed to hang out as Bella and Edward but her alter ego had stalked him up there and propositioned him and then refused to leave, only finally revealing herself as being Bella.

He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders once he confessed what had gone down, but his mother's reaction was not what he expected. He found himself covering his head after she smacked him.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! I don't care what a woman does, how she acts, or even if she lies to you like you are saying Isabella did. None of it warranted your immature and vulgar response! If what she said was true, she really wanted to know if you'd want her or not, though I don't imagine you not after the way you two were inseparable all those years ago. But why would she even think you'd want her disguise over her?" Esme scolded him and Edward was on the defensive. He snatched his phone back from his mother and scrolled to the picture of Bella as Rosalie kissing his cheek. He twisted his hand around so his mom could see the photograph and then her mouth dropped open a little as her eyes widened.

"I see…" she said slowly before handing the phone back to Edward. "So she likes to dress up a little more risqué than I'd prefer, especially given my feelings toward her as a surrogate child, but that still doesn't give you the right or reason to call her those filthy and degrading names. No person on earth, man or woman or child, should ever hear such hateful things. You should really and truly be ashamed of yourself," she said but Edward didn't agree with her and she could tell. "Let me phrase it like this, say you went to visit Emmett at college or once he gets set up with the Seahawks, and you go to one of his parties and meet a female there. You lie and say you're much older than you are, or spin some elaborate back story to fit in better, and then the truth comes out that you're only eighteen and are still in high school. Would you want her to ridicule you like you did Isabella?"

When she put it that way… _Fuck!_ Edward knew his mother was somewhat right, but he refused to verbally acknowledge it. She seemed to sense it as well and just patted him on the shoulder before dismissing him to his room to think it over for a while.

He hadn't been back in for long when there was a knock at his door. He didn't get up to answer it, and when it opened without invitation, Emmett stuck his head in.

"Go away!" Edward snarled at him, still angry at his brother.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, and I'm sorry for jumping the gun, but I have a few things you need to see and a few things I need to say," Emmett said as he entered the room with a trash bag and a book in his arm.

Edward rolled away from his brother and faced the wall but that didn't deter Emmett from continuing to speak.

"So I got a letter from the hotel in Vegas. Apparently they sent it to my school address since that is what I registered the room under. I didn't know it was in my mailbox until right before I left to come here. I think you need to read it, it's from Bella. Also, I rescued your collection from the trash. I couldn't believe it when I saw all your magazines in there. I know you would have regretted throwing them away so I brought them back in," Emmett explained and Edward heard the rustle and thump of the magazine filled trash bag hit his bedroom floor, but still he didn't speak or further acknowledge his brother. "Look, I know what Bella did, it's all in the letter, and I can get where you'd be hurt and angry and upset. But you have to see her side of things, and I do. She had to know if you'd want her after she saw your reaction to her _other_ self. And the way I see it, bro, is that Bella is the best of both worlds. I mean, come on! You have the hot and sexy woman you wacked off to in the magazines and then the girl next door that you loved for so long all rolled into one. How is that not the ideal situation? She's a living and breathing ultimate fantasy, a real catch. Look, just read the letter and decide for yourself. And if after you do, you still want to throw all the possibilities out the window and go off to some second best school, then by all means, do it. But if there's even a part of you that can understand and see her side and realize that you _way_ overreacted, then I think you need to give UNLV and Bella a chance. She at least deserves an apology."

Edward heard and felt Emmett set something on his bed, and then his door shut a moment later and Edward was alone. He slowly rolled over and saw an envelope sitting on top of an opened photo album. As he picked up the paper, he saw several pictures of him and Bella from years ago, back when they were best friends and when he had wanted to grow up and kiss her one day.

Rubbing his face with his free hand, Edward let out a sigh, sat up and got comfortable, and then slowly opened the envelope to see what Bella had written.

* * *

><p><strong>And yes, the letter Bella wrote will be in the next chapter. See you soon (I hope)!<br>**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter. It's unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. I hope there aren't many as I'm quite exhausted from my weekend with Twilight Crystal and our combined 5 kids ranging from 3.5 to 12 (and 2 have ADD/ADHD and 2 are suspected of having ADD/ADHD so it made for a very interesting weekend but I wouldn't have traded it for the world). **

**Twilight Crystal is my beta but I gave her the night off, and I only own the plot. **

* * *

><p>Cover Girl Chapter 16<p>

Edward slowly opened the folded pages contained within the envelope and took a deep breath. He had no idea what the letter would say, but he had a sinking feeling that it was going to make him feel like complete and utter shit once he was done with it. He took a deep breath and began to slowly read the handwritten words on the pages.

_Edward,_

_I'm probably the last person you'd ever want to hear from, but I had to write this letter to you and hope that you'd actually read it and not tear it up without ever knowing what I wanted to say to you. And what I want to say is… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Edward. I never meant to hurt you, to make you think I didn't trust you, to let the whole thing go as far as it did. I just didn't know how to stop once I saw you at the expo. I couldn't reveal myself to you there, and I just ran with the character. Also, I didn't know what you'd say or think if I revealed myself to you. _

_I was afraid, so very afraid that you'd hate me, that you'd think I was trash, that you wouldn't want anything to do with me after you found out. And I was right. The things you said are true to a certain extent, and I deserved everything you said to me and about me. _

_You see, I had this thought in my head that I could hide it all and that I'd get out of the business like I had planned all along, and then I could just be a regular college student again, just be Bella again. And you'd come to UNLV and we'd pick right back up and that would be that. But my hopes were futile and I'm so sorry that I hurt you, I'm so sorry that I lied to you, and I'm so sorry that I can't go back and change it all._

_I had to get money when my scholarship was revoked. It wasn't that I got in trouble at school or anything, there just weren't enough funds to keep all those who had been granted it. I was one of the unlucky souls that got cut. I wanted to ask my dad for help, and he would have helped me out, but I couldn't take his retirement like that. He deserved it more than I and I knew I could find the money elsewhere. _

_But I looked and couldn't find a job paying enough that would allow me to keep my grades up, and that was when I talked to Alice. You met her as Ms. Brandon at UNLV. She's Jasper's fiancée and she introduced me to him after I broke down in her office when I realized I couldn't afford to continue school. At first I was disgusted with the idea of posing nude, but they made concessions for me, helped conceal my identity, and helped me keep some semblance of modesty with it all. I never expected that side of me to get so big or go so far, and I knew I had to end it. _

_And then you came along and I finally realized that there would be more to my life than crazed fans and stalkers. I knew that there would be someone who would want me as just me, as just Bella. The way you looked at me, the way you made me feel when you kissed me… I knew I had found everything I wanted in you, and it was kind of ironic given that you were my best friend as a kid. _

_Those few summers we spent together were the highlight of my childhood. I was jostled back and forth between my parents in their seemingly never-ending custody wars, I didn't spend more than a half a year at the same school with my mom moving for the next best thing she found, and I didn't have any sense of normalcy until those summers. YOU changed that for me, gave me a true friend, my first at that, and I think that was when I fell in love with you. _

_But then when I finally laid it all bare for you, exposed all my dark secrets, and I hoped that you would understand… You crushed it all. You showed me that I ruined myself with what I had done and that by lying about who I really was, both sides of me, that I was lying to you and all those around me. You were right to say those things to me and you're right in hating me. I deserve it for what I put you through and how I deceived you. I'm sorry, I truly am. _

_I don't know how else to say it, but I am sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you, lied to you, deceived and tricked you, and I'm sorry I made myself out to be something that I'm not. You called me a whore, and I understand why you did it. But I want you to know that I'm not a whore, not at all. I've never given that side of myself to anyone. I couldn't just give that most intimate part of me to a random person, someone who didn't know me and all that entailed who I was. _

_I was a fake, pretending to be something I wasn't when I was in costume, when I was Rosalie. I just didn't want anyone to know both sides of me, not like that. Other than Jasper and Alice, you were the only person I ever revealed my other identity to. I wanted you to know, I wanted you to accept me, all of me. I had high hopes even though I should have known they were futile. _

_How could anyone accept a partner with that kind of hidden facet of life? How could anyone just be okay with the fact that someone they liked had been seen naked by thousands upon thousands of people? How could I have expected you to be willing to accept me with all that baggage and history? Hell, I knew that it would be extremely difficult for you but I still hoped. I always wondered if I started seeing someone and they found out about Rosalie, would they accept it or not. Well, I guess I discovered the answer. _

_I do want you to know that I never once was the whore you accused me of being. It wasn't as if I didn't have the option to do so either. You don't even know how many room keys and cards I was slipped, how many phone numbers I was given at each appearance or in fan mail, or the sheer number of offers I received. I was even approached for a career change with the offer of becoming a porn star. The thing is, I couldn't do it, I couldn't accept any of the offers. I firmly believe that sex is something you share with someone you love, and I couldn't just do it for shits and giggles. Hell, I hadn't even kissed a guy in over a year until that day on campus with you. _

_But…what I guess I'm trying to say is that I understand where you were coming from with everything you said. I was horrible and lied to you, tried to deceive you and trick you as a sordid way of testing you. I should have had to do that. I should have remembered the kind of person you were all those years ago. People that are inherently good to the core always remain that way, and you are one of those people. I'm sorry that I hurt you and I hope that one day you'll come to forgive me. If you don't, I won't hold it against you, but if you do… Well, it will be a massive relief and weight off of my shoulders. _

_I hope you have a great life, Edward, and I hope that all your hopes and dreams come true. One day you'll meet an amazing woman who will love and trust you. I know you'll be an amazing boyfriend, husband, and father when your time comes. Take care, Edward, and know that in my heart you'll always be one of my fondest memories. Those few summers I spent by your side are some of the best memories of my life, and I know that I'll always think of you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Bella_

Edward dropped the papers and buried his face in his hands as he tried to decide exactly how he felt after reading Bella's letter. He could tell it was heartfelt and emotional, and could even see the areas where the page had gotten wet and caused the ink to bleed. The size and shape of each spot suggested that it was tears that caused the blemish on the pages. He didn't know for certain, but was pretty positive he was right.

When Edward uncovered his face, his gaze landed on the photo album Emmett had brought to his room. Unable to resist the lure, Edward flipped it to the very first page and began slowly taking in all the photos from that last summer that Bella had been in his mom's care. When he would come across a photo of Bella, Edward studied it, let his fingertips trace the images captured in each one. And by the time he flipped the last page over Edward was truly torn over everything that had occurred. The only thing he did know for certain was that he owed Bella an apology for everything he had said and done to her. The question he was struggling with, however, was whether or not he could look past all that had happened and fully accept Bella for who she really was.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, Bella's letter. And while I know many of you are on Team Bella with what went down, remember that she was also in the wrong. It's just that she was able to see it first and come to terms with everything that happened. So, what do you think Edward will do? See you later this week with more!<br>**


	17. Chapter 17

**So yeah, sorry for not getting a chapter out earlier this week. I'm suffering with a massive bout of hay fever, my oldest who has non-allergic rhinitis, gets all the symptoms of hay fever during allergy season without being allergic to anything and developed bronchitis because of it, and my youngest also has the seasonal allergies like me and has been miserable as well. We've all been medicated and in a fog all week, going to bed early and barely crawling out each morning. But I'm finally feeling better and was able to get this out. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Twilight Crystal is my beta and heterosexual life mate and I only own the plot!**

* * *

><p>Cover Girl Chapter 17<p>

"I present your graduates!" Principal Mallory announced and Edward stood in the hideous yellow robe, took off his hat, and tossed it into the air with a shout of joy.

High school was officially over and he was glad to have it all behind him. His senior year had definitely been interesting, especially since Christmas, but he was ready for a change and ready to take care of things that needed to be addressed. He had most of June and all of July free to do as he pleased, and then the first of August would find him relocating for college.

It had taken an extremely long and laborious internal debate for Edward to decide where he wanted to go. UNLV had been his first choice the entire time, but obvious reasons kept him from choosing it…at least initially. He looked at every other school he had been accepted to but none offered what UNLV did. He was worried about running into Bella after everything that had happened, but he couldn't let one person keep him from where he truly wanted to go. Besides, she was ahead of him so he figured he wouldn't run into her at all.

With his mind made up, he accepted the offer from UNLV and got to work on the scholarship and grant deadlines that he hadn't missed while wallowing in his own self pity. Edward wasn't sure if he'd get any of them, but made sure to search for ones for his sophomore year as well and jump the gun on them. His urge to be financially self sufficient drove him to apply for any and every one that he thought he had a remote chance of receiving.

All summer long, Edward even took a job as a janitor at the hospital to save up money. He threw himself into work, picking up extra shifts whenever they were offered. His friends were a little pissed that he didn't spend the summer partying and getting wasted with them, but that had never been his style. The only reasons he had even become friends with the jocks was because of Emmett and him playing on the team. Had it not been for that, he most likely would have ended up with the Audio Visual Club or something.

Finally, the end of July neared and Edward found himself packing for college. Classes didn't start until the third week of August, but Edward and his parents were heading down early as they had never been to Vegas and wanted to make a road trip out of the entire thing, seeing the Grand Canyon and other attractions on the way. Edward thought he was going to be lucky enough to drive his own car until his parents suggested riding with him and flying back. Thankfully quick thinking reminded them that he needed room for his stuff so they ended up in their SUV, loaded with his belongings, and he was in his car which was also full of stuff.

Edward figured the 'family trip' would be horrible, but he found himself actually enjoying his time with his parents. They seemed different, cooler somehow, like him going off to college caused them to finally treat him like an adult. They didn't make him tag along on every outing and didn't hover when he did. It was actually quite nice.

But all that 'treat Edward like an adult' went out the window when they arrived on campus. His mother became the weepy and sentimental mom that was always portrayed in the movies. His father tried to be cool but also gave him lectures on being responsible as he slipped several boxes of condoms into his bedside drawer. His mom started fussing over where to put everything in his dorm, and then started worrying that he wouldn't be okay in the dorms and tried to get his dad to agree to Edward having his own apartment near campus.

Edward knew they meant well but he wanted to have the dorm experience, take in all that was college. He finally compromised with his mom to let him have one year in the dorms, and then if he felt that an apartment off campus would be better they would take care of that over the summer break. She relented, then cried as she hugged and kissed him goodbye. Edward went along with it, happy to see other freshmen in the lobby having the same interaction with their parents, and then he was left alone.

It didn't take long for him to quickly settle into his daily routine, even dealing with an annoying roommate. UNLV wanted to try and make a change with their freshmen that year to make an attempt at ending the cliques and naturally formed groups due to interests. Instead of pairing students with similar majors together, and keeping the jocks with other jocks and vice versa, they mixed it all up and Edward the computer science nerd was rooming with Benjamin Kebi, the extremely metro male cheerleader. Benjamin wasn't all that bad, but he had Miley Cyrus's complete collection on his iPod and played it extremely loud whenever he was in the room. It drove Edward absolutely insane and he found himself wandering the campus whenever he didn't have to be in his room or in class.

It was during those wandering sessions that Edward began to watch for Bella. He had tried to not think about her as he arrived on campus, but it was inevitable. Whenever he passed the spot where she first kissed him, he thought of her. Whenever he rounded the corner where they had made out he couldn't get her out of his mind. And every night he would reread her letter and think about what he would say to her if he had the chance to see her again.

She hadn't been spotted anywhere on campus by him, he hadn't seen her in the halls, heard her name on any class rosters, or passed by her in the library. It was like she was a figment of his imagination. He had even considered going to see Alice Brandon, his financial advisor, to ask about Bella, but decided against it at the last moment. It was as if he wasn't meant to see her again and it bothered him.

Edward had realized over spring break, after reading her letter, that he had been an asshole. Emmett had been right, Bella was every man's dreams as the girl next door that you could take home to Mom and the uber fantasy that men dreamt of at night. And he knew he had royally fucked up. He owed her a massive apology but it wasn't something that he could just put in a letter. He needed to say it to her face, to show her how truly sorry he was and how horribly he had reacted.

After a long talk with Emmett, Edward finally admitted that he had handled things wrong and that Bella had as well. Sure, they both had more than enough reasons to react the way they did, but they both had messed up. Bella confessed to her mistakes and seemed to be taking all of the blame in her letter, but Edward knew he should hold more of the blame. He just needed to speak to her to make her realize that.

He finally decided that if he didn't see her within a week after the return from Christmas break that he would go to Ms. Brandon and try to find her. It was with that resolve that Edward continued on with his classes, dealing with the Miley loving Benjamin, and enjoying his first full semester at UNLV.

When Christmas break arrived, his parents flew him home so that he would have more time to spend with the family. Emmett had gotten them all tickets to a Seahawks game on New Year's Day and Edward was more than excited to see his brother on the field. Emmett hadn't seen much field time as he was second string, but a torn hamstring on the first string player over Thanksgiving had given Emmett a place on the field since.

To say the game rocked was an understatement. It was tense, emotional, and a total nail biter to the end. With only ten seconds remaining, the Broncos caused the Seahawks to fumble the ball and Emmett somehow recovered it, running it in for a touchdown for the win! The final score was 16-13 and Emmett was even granted a coveted interview on ESPN. Edward was ecstatic for his brother, and the celebration afterwards with the team and their families was nothing short of spectacular.

But, all the fun ended and Edward had to fly back to Nevada two days later to get ready for the next semester. He and Emmett had talked before his flight and Edward had confessed to looking for Bella but not finding her, and also about his plan to speak to Ms. Brandon. Emmett was really supportive and even offered to hire a private investigator if Edward wanted to go that far, but he vehemently turned down the offer. He didn't want to come off as a stalker.

Back at UNLV, Edward started into the first week of classes and each day passed with no sign of her, that is until the very last day of his personal deadline. Edward was sitting in Mrs. Cope's class, gathering his things after the lecture, when the door opened and Bella walked in. Everything faded around him as he focused on her. She looked tired, sad, and not like the Bella he remembered from their short reconnection.

He watched her carry a stack of papers to Mrs. Cope and they exchanged a few brief words, and then she turned to walk out of the class. At the last minute she looked up and their eyes met. Edward stood there, completely still as he gazed upon her deep brown eyes once more, but the connection was broken when she quickly dropped her gaze and hurried out of the room. Not wanting to let her get away, he grabbed his stuff and took off after her, not caring that people were looking or that he pushed some out of the way. His only concern was getting to Bella.

By the time he reached the hallway he saw her turning the corner. When he made it to the corner, she was jogging out a door, and when Edward pushed the door open, she was halfway to the parking lot. It was then that he was grateful for his speed because he took off in a sprint, gaining on her with each foot fall. It was at the last moment, right before she was able to unlock the door of an old rusty red pickup truck, that Edward caught her.

Out of breath and unsure of what to say he just stood behind her panting heavily. She didn't turn to look at him and he fought with every word that crossed his mind until he finally settled on exactly what he needed to say first.

"Bella," he said softly, his throat tight and his mouth dry, "I'm…I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! And I hope to see you in a few days with more as long as the hay fever doesn't flare back up. But a few days of heavy rain we're expecting to get should get rid of a lot of the pollen and give me a bit of a break. See you soon!<br>**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, thanks for all the well wishes, I'm feeling much better, my son's bronchitis is nearly gone, and my other son's hay fever attack has turned into a slight cough and green snot so YAY! At least we can all function better now. Now, I hope you enjoy your chapter and what Edward says to Bella. Here we go!**

**Twilight Crystal is my beta and twifey and I only own the plot.**

* * *

><p>Cover Girl Chapter 18<p>

"_Bella," he said softly, his throat tight and his mouth dry, "I'm…I'm sorry."_

Bella stood directly in front of Edward, not moving, not speaking, so he continued.

"I'm so sorry. I was wrong. I didn't realize it until I read your letter and talked to Emmett about it, but you were right that I shouldn't have said those things. But you were also wrong, Bella. You aren't the one to blame in all this, I am. And I don't know what I can do or say for you to ever forgive me, but please know that as long as I live I'll never forgive myself for the hurtful words I said to you. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I was young and stupid and reacted horribly-"

Bella spun around and interrupted Edward, jabbing him forcefully in the chest with her finger as she began to yell at him.

"You're right! You did react horribly! I took a chance and confided in you!" Bella said with another poke to Edward's chest.

"Ow." He said in reply, taking a step backwards while Bella advanced on him.

"You were supposed to be the one who accepted everything about me and still wanted me!" _Another poke._

"Ow!" Another step backwards.

"You were my best friend, the one I could tell anything to! You and I were inseparable and not matter what I did or said, you were always there and had my back when we were kids!" _Yet another stabbing poke._

"OW!" Edward growled as he stepped backwards again.

"You were supposed to show me that I wasn't delusional in thinking that someone would want me when they found out about _her_!" _Another poke, even harder than the last._

"OW!" Another step backwards as Edward rubbed the increasingly tender spot.

"You broke my heart! You threw me out! And you're right, it was your fault!" Bella accentuated each short statement with more pokes to Edward's chest and he stepped backwards even more, increasingly aware of the gathering crowd around them.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I-" Edward tried to speak but Bella cut him off again, continuing with her tirade.

"And on top of all that, you called me a whore!" Bella cried out and, instead of poking him in the chest, she raised her hand to slap him and Edward forgot about everyone around them and focused on the fact that she was absolutely stunning as she verbally ripped him to shreds. There was only one thing he wanted to do to her at that moment and he seized his chance.

When her arm swung through the air he reached up and caught her wrist, twisting her arm around behind her back which drew her in closer to him. And when she was pressed right up against his chest, her face red with anger and her eyes alive with fury, he used his other hand to tangle in her hair and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss.

She didn't return it at first, so Edward pressed harder, slipping his tongue in between her taut lips hoping that she wouldn't bite it off. After a moment she began to yield and actually received the kiss, giving some in return. Edward slowly backed the kiss off, finishing it with three soft pecks to Bella's lips, and then he opened his eyes and took in her serene face and closed eyes.

He couldn't help the slightly cocky smile that spread across his face, and when Bella finally opened her eyes, Edward was happy to see her own mouth start the upward curve of a smile. He released her hand and she brought them forward, sliding them up his arms and around his neck. And when she tilted her head up, Edward closed his eyes and prepared for another fantastic kiss.

But the kiss he was expecting never came, and instead, Bella's hands fisted in his hair and pulled his ear toward her mouth. The words she snarled at him were a shock, and Edward didn't have enough time to react before the worst happened.

"Maybe next time you'll ask before assuming someone wants your tongue in their mouth," Bella growled and then he felt the pain of all pain.

Bella released Edward right as her knee came up swiftly and Edward felt and heard the impact. With a deep 'oof' he grabbed his crotch and dropped to his knees before falling to his side. He could see Bella through teary eyes as she walked away from him, climbed into her old red truck, and rumbled off through the parking lot. The group of people that had surrounded the scene began to disperse, but not before there were laughs and jeers thrown at him.

He heard several snide comments, a lot of snickers and giggles, and then someone was grabbing him around the chest and helping him off the ground. Edward looked up and saw his roommate, Benjamin, was there looking at him with a kind expression, and he immediately regretted every mean thing he had thought during the Miley torture sessions.

"Come on, big guy, let's get you out of the spotlight," Benjamin said as he picked up Edward's stuff and started off toward the dorms.

Edward limped behind him, trying to keep his pants off of his extremely tender junk, but no matter what he did, the pain was there. He hadn't received a knee to the boys since he was in middle school and he accidentally elbowed Jessica Stanley in the breast. He had been careful to not receive that punishment from a girl since, but Bella had broken that streak and had _really, really, really _bony knees!

Finally making it back to their dorm, Edward collapsed on his bed while Benjamin disappeared for a few minutes, and when he returned he had an icepack from the common room. He tossed it at Edward, who luckily caught it so that he didn't add insult to the injury he had already sustained. He gingerly placed the icepack on his boys and lay back on his pillow, moaning and sighing at the same time.

"So, I imagine you did something pretty bad to get that kind of treatment from someone you were kissing, especially since you were kissing her like you _knew_ her," Benjamin said and Edward nodded to signify that Benjamin was right.

"So, what did you do?" Benjamin asked and Edward debated on telling him what all had happened.

The thing was he couldn't tell everything because it wasn't his story to tell. He refused to betray Bella and give away her most intimate secret about her other identity. So, Edward decided to give Benjamin a brief rundown similar to the one he had given his mother.

After Edward was done revealing all he felt he could, he didn't know what to expect Benjamin to say or do, but laughing at him was the last thing he thought would come out of his roommate's mouth. But Benjamin was laughing, bent over, holding his stomach, and laughing hysterically.

"Dude! I didn't tell you this for you to laugh at me!" Edward grumbled and he grabbed one of his shoes off of the floor and threw it at Benjamin.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but it's epic that you finally reconnect with your childhood sweetheart, and then you get even deeper with her, and when she reveals her deep, dark secret you called her a whore and kicked her out! In what alternate reality did you think throwing her out on her ass would be a courting ritual?"

"Shut up!" Edward fumed and Benjamin just laughed harder.

Pissed off, Edward sat up quickly, not thinking about the ice pack on his crotch, and he crushed it into the still sensitive flesh, hissing as the pain radiated through his body. Benjamin only laughed even more at him. Just as Edward was about to walk, or crawl, out the door, Benjamin finally got his hysterics under control and stopped him.

"Sorry, sorry, I promise I'll try not to laugh," Benjamin barely said through a gigglesnort and a cough to try and cover it. "And if you want, I'll even help you out with her," Benjamin offered and Edward turned and spoke before he realized what he was saying.

"And how could _you_ even know how to get a _girl_?" Edward sneered, and then instantly face-palmed himself as he apologized.

"No worries, man," Benjamin shrugged it off as Edward returned to his bed and sat down. "I've heard worse. And yes, I'll admit I've only ever dated one girl and it was just as a cover to keep the jocks off my back until I realized that I didn't care what they thought or if they said anything to me. I decided to be myself and I didn't care if they hated the fact that I was gay. I wasn't hitting on them, I wasn't trying to steal their girls, and they finally realized that I wasn't a threat. But, as a cheerleader I'm around girls _constantly_! I hear them vent about their boyfriends, I sit with them as they sigh dreamily at the romantic movies and verbalize their desires to be with Jake Ryan from _Sixteen Candles_ or Lloyd from _Say Anything_, Patrick Verona in _Ten Things I Hate About You_, Jack Dawson in _Titanic_. They dream of being with Josh in _Clueless,_ Woodchuck Todd in _Easy A,_ Jack in _Burlesque,_ and Blaine in _Pretty in Pink_, though Duckie is quite sought after as well.

"They want the romance, the wooing, and the grand gestures. They want you to chase them and show you that you want them above all others. And when you do get them, you can't stop just because you won. You have to keep the romance alive and there. It doesn't have to be big gestures, oftentimes it's the small things that matter most. You'd be surprised how a single flower that was handpicked means more than a store bought bouquet, or how a sweet note tucked in their book will bring a smile to their face, or telling them they're beautiful when they have no makeup, horrible hair, and are in their ratty pajamas will affect them. Now, I'm willing to help you, but you have to do as I say even if she rejects you at first, and know there is no guarantee that even after you do all this that she'll forgive you. So, are you up for it?"

Edward paused for a few minutes, not instantly answering Benjamin. He mentally ran through the movies that Benjamin had mentioned, not really remembering anything any of the guys did other than hold up a stereo and die in the middle of a frozen ocean. And then he thought of all the sick jokes that Benjamin could pull on him under the guise of helping him out.

"You're not going to make me change how I dress or look or make me wear makeup or make a fool of myself, are you?" Edward questioned, honestly worried that Benjamin might try to completely change who he was.

"Nope, at least on how you dress or look, and I'm definitely not going to make you wear makeup. As for you making a fool of yourself, you don't need my help to do that, you did a pretty good job on your own earlier," Benjamin joked and Edward actually joined in with the laughing that time.

Once they both calmed, they got to work and started figuring out Edward's plan to get Bella back, or at least get her to talk to him without damaging his boys again. Edward felt confident in the plan, even though it required him to run the risk of severely embarrassing himself. He was fine with that though, because Bella deserved the ultimate apology and Edward was determined to give it to her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think of Bella's reaction? And about Benjamin? And what do you think Edward's plan will entail? See you this weekend!<br>**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey hey hey! So I was going to post this last night but FFnet was being a douche and wouldn't let me upload the chapter for posting. But here it is now! And some of you have expressed a concern over Bella's anger and others a concern over Edward being held for all the blame, remember, they are both young, they are both human, and they both have their reasons for things. Also, Edward's lack of contacting Bella by Facebook or by calling her was also questioned and is addressed below. So, just know that all possible reasons for things will either be explained below or will be in future chapters. And this story is coming to a close, I figure there are only a few chapters left and it'll end. If I write another one, time will tell, but first my second novel will be finished before I write anything else. **

**So, without further ado, Twilight Crystal is my beta and I only own the plot. **

* * *

><p>Cover Girl Chapter 19<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Edward asked Benjamin and he nodded.

"I'm sure. You have to make the first move because she sure as hell isn't," Benjamin told him and Edward knew he was right. It had been two weeks since the knee to the nuts and Bella hadn't even acknowledged him, even when they saw each other around campus.

"Okay, so I just get the food and wait for her, then offer it to her when I see her?" Edward asked, extremely doubtful that it would work.

"Yeah, she's not going to make a scene here in front of all these people," Benjamin replied but Edward was still hesitant.

"How do you know for sure?" Edward asked as he started placing items on the tray, a grilled chicken sandwich, a mixed fruit cup, a can of diet soda, and a chocolate cupcake complete with chocolate sprinkles.

"Because I know this shit. Now just be a good boy and do as I say. Who is the one who hangs around girls all the time?"

"True," Edward replied as he paid for the food and moved to sit near the entrance to the dining commons.

He had made sure that Bella was eating in that location before setting the first phase of Operation Talk to Bella, affectionately called OTB by Benjamin, in motion. Bella ate in the dining commons every Monday and Tuesday when she had morning and afternoon classes near the building. The rest of the week she ate at other various places around campus…not like Edward had stalked her to find out her schedule or anything.

He sat waiting with the tray of food, watching the door like a hawk for Bella to enter. Her class should have already let out and Edward was counting the seconds to her arrival. It was exactly ninety-seven seconds before she arrived, and when she did, Edward stood, picked up the tray, and headed toward her.

"I got you lunch, can we please talk?" Edward asked, his voice and expression hopeful, but Bella just stood there with a shocked expression on her face.

"Please, Bella? I'm trying to fix this," Edward said again, his voice soft but his emotions and body tense. "Please?"

Still, she didn't speak, but she finally moved; however it wasn't in the manner that Edward wanted. Instead of taking the tray and sitting down, she turned around to walk away. The problem was that Edward had moved entirely too close to her, and given their height differences, her shoulder hit the tray, pushing it up and over onto Edward's chest. At the same moment, her heavy messenger bag swung out and hit Edward directly in the crotch. His resulting jar and clenching muscles firmly cemented the tray right against his chest, chocolate cupcake and all, and the grunt that came out of his mouth drew the attention of the entire dining hall his way.

The entire room was silent for three heartbeats before the chuckles began, slowly at first, and then spreading across the room. Bella had exited the hall before Edward had time to say anything else, and being that he was in pain and covered in food, he honestly just wanted to get out of there and forget the measly attempt at getting her to speak with him. The problem was that Edward couldn't really move without making a further mess, and his boys were screaming in protest to Bella's messenger bag assault.

Benjamin appeared beside Edward, easing the tray of ruined lunch away from his chest, but no matter how careful he was, food still dropped to the floor and the mess was all over Edward's shirt, chocolate frosting piled up right against his nipple. Edward sighed heavily, breathing through the massive throbs of pain coursing from his crotch, and then slowly held his head high and walked from the dining hall, leaving the sounds of embarrassment behind him.

Benjamin caught up quickly and started discussing what went wrong and what their next plan of action was in OTB. Edward wasn't concerned at the moment. All he wanted to do was take a shower, trash the shirt he was wearing, and ice his boys…again. Benjamin seemed to notice that he wasn't in the mood to talk, so they fell into a comfortable silence as Edward dripped frosting and sprinkles all the way back to the dorms. As he passed out that night, he thought about the next step in OTB and hoped that his boys would come out intact.

It was a week later and Benjamin and Edward were standing down the hall from Bella's classroom, ready for phase two of OTB. Benjamin assured him that this one would work but Edward had his doubts.

"Okay, I wore a cup just in case," Edward whispered over his shoulder as he looked around the corner, waiting for the classroom door to open and Bella to emerge.

"Smart move," Benjamin chuckled and Edward gave him the finger behind his back.

A moment later the door opened and people started streaming out. Edward watched for Bella and began to worry when she didn't come out, but finally, after even the professor had left the room, she walked out, her arms laden with books and her messenger bag slung over her shoulder. Edward slowly approached her, his hands protectively in front of his crotch just in case she decided to go all Chuck Norris on him again. He didn't think his boys could take a repeat attack like she had issued before.

Benjamin had suggested that Edward just try and take her books for her so as to not give her a chance to object or injure him, so Edward did just that, reaching for the load in Bella's arms without even notifying her of his presence. His arms brushed against hers as he attempted to procure her things, but Bella looked up quickly, saw Edward, and her grip tightened on her possessions.

"I'm just trying to help," Edward said as he tried to pry her stuff from her arms, but Bella held on and glared at him.

"I don't need _your_ help," she seethed as she tried to yank her things free from his grasp.

Edward, stubborn as could be, fought for control and dominance and yanked back harder. He could feel her grip loosening and he pulled once more, trying to do the chivalrous thing. All hell broke loose when the tug of war ended suddenly as Bella let go and Edward's force caused the momentum to take over. The papers and books went flying, scattering all over the hallway as Bella growled out loud, a high pitched screech mixing in with the low rumbling sound.

"Jesus! Ever heard of 'no means no'?" Bella yelled at him as she dropped to the ground and began to gather her things.

Edward stooped to help her and each item he picked up was quickly snatched out of his hands by her.

"I was just trying to be nice!" Edward shouted back, his anger quickly getting the better of him at her outburst.

"You and nice don't belong in the same sentence. First you throw me out; then you throw my stuff all over the place? Real smooth!" Bella admonished him and Edward felt his face flush with anger at her accusation.

"I wouldn't have thrown you out if you hadn't lied to me, and just now I was trying to help you out but apparently you don't need any help with anything!" Edward fumed and he stood up, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"I don't need help from you, I'm fine taking care of myself," Bella huffed as she picked up the last of her stuff, stood quickly, and walked off with her head held high.

Edward watched her go through narrowed eyes and then saw Benjamin appear from around the corner as the people who had stopped to watch the exchange began to disburse. Benjamin slowly approached him shaking his head.

"If you're going to make this work, you're going to have to control that temper of yours. I know being a ginger gives you a little leeway on being a hothead, but you have to rein it in even if she explodes like that on you. I'd say that take two was a massive failure," Benjamin said as he walked past Edward and motioned for him to follow.

"I tried," Edward said when he caught up to his roommate. "She just gets me all worked up!" he tried to say as an excuse but Benjamin wasn't having it.

"Worked up or not, if you blow up like that every time she gets you excited, even if you get a chance with her again, it will be over before you know it. That kind of reaction is volatile and unhealthy. Tell me you and she weren't like that before."

"No, actually we were best friends, always in good spirits around each other. And yeah, if one of us got mad, so did the other, but never at each other."

"Good, that means there is something there to work with, we just have to get you back to it. Now, let's go hash out 'Phase 3 of OTB' over some pizza. Watching you two got me hungry," Benjamin said and he and Edward headed out to try and figure out what else they could do to get Edward back on Bella's good side.

Edward had his blue tooth in his ear, listening to Benjamin relay Bella's position on campus while Edward prepared Phase 3. He listened to Benjamin prattle on in his ear as he unloaded the numerous bouquets of flowers all over her truck, even going as far as tying a few balloons to her side view mirrors. The centerpiece was a very sentimental card he had taken over two hours to pick out, reading through all of them until he found the one that he felt belayed the empathy and sorrow he felt at hurting Bella.

He knew that he should have called or gotten in touch with Bella right after he received the letter from her, but at the time he was still angry and didn't feel that he was to blame in anything. It took time for him to realize that he had been so wrong. He assumed most of Bella's anger stemmed from his throwing her out, refusing her after she had confided in him. But he was a dumb teenage boy who hadn't ever had the experience of a real relationship. Sure, he had dated girls, and he had fooled around, but he hadn't ever gone all the way and had never gotten serious with anyone. He was young, stupid, naïve, and inexperienced. He also had never had to work to get a girls attention. Being the other Cullen, he had groupies just because of who his brother was. If he wanted a date, there were multiple girls lined up, not that he ever took advantage of it. But in the end he was essentially just an overgrown child; most guys were until they were in their mid to late twenties or even older.

Once he had realized he was the one in the wrong, it was too late to simply call or write Bella, he needed to do it in person. The remorse he felt wouldn't have been conveyed properly over a call, text, or email. He wanted to make it up to her the right way, but Bella wasn't allowing him to. Maybe she would after Phase 3.

Edward finished placing the last of the bouquets of flowers all over her hood and tied the last of the balloons to the truck, and then he moved off to the side, sitting on a bench nearby to watch her reaction. He was in plain sight of her truck so he could see everything, but it also meant she would be able to see him.

Just as he sat, he heard Benjamin letting him know that Bella was heading his way and Benjamin was close behind her. Edward started watching for her, eager to see her reaction and he hoped she was more receptive to his latest attempt at getting her to talk to him and understand that he was sorry for everything.

A minute later she showed and he watched her come to an immediate stop as she saw her truck and the mass of flowers and balloons and the card sticking up in the middle of it all. She looked around and finally spotted Edward, glaring as her eyes met his. She stalked toward her truck, never taking her glare from him until she actually reached the results of phase 3.

Edward was growing increasingly worried that she would react negatively, and his worry was justified. When she reached the truck he watched her pull something out of her pocket, and then she was wielding a small pocket knife as she grabbed at the balloons, cut the strings, and then popped them violently. Next the flowers received similar treatment of death, but she instead beat them against the ground, throwing the cellophane wrapped empty stems toward Edward.

She stopped when there were only a few bouquets left and the card. Edward still sat watching her, unable to leave until he saw if she accepted any single part of his gesture. When she grabbed the last few bouquets and the card, he grew hopeful, but as she turned and walked toward him with them, his hope was dashed.

The bouquets were gripped in one fist and she began to swing them at Edward, flower petals flying everywhere around them as she growled. And then once the stems were empty and discarded in his lap, she pulled out the card and ripped it in half before dropping it at his feet.

"Just stop, Edward. Nothing you say or do is going to work. Just drop it!" Bella screamed at him and then turned and stormed back to her truck, jumping in and backing out of the flower graveyard she had created.

"Well, looks like she isn't a flowers kind of girl. Are you sure she's the same girl you knew back in the day?" Benjamin asked, coming up behind Edward.

He turned and began brushing the petals from his hair and shoulders and looked up at Benjamin, a realization forming at his roommate's question.

"She is, but I just realized that we've been going about this the wrong way. I know what I need to do," Edward said and he got up and headed back toward his dorm, Benjamin by his side, as he relayed his ideas for OTB 2.0.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have OTB 1.0. It was a massive failure. And yes, Bella is acting a bit immature but she's had a LOT of time to stew over what Edward did to her. And when she wrote the letter to him she was hurt initially and took all the blame on herself. But I know we ALL rethink things, replay them in our minds and think of things we should have said in the moment, or ways things should have gone after the fact. Bella's done that as well. And Edward is naive and immature and inexperienced so he's fumbling through this with no real example of how it should be done. Give them a chance because they will finally come out more mature in the end. Trust me on this. See you in a few days hopefully! <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry I didn't get a midweek chapter up, I had a filing deadline at work that kept me working through lunches and busy until Thursday, and then I had to actually get the chapter written. I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and I have to say that I love how many of you were all anti Rosalie to begin with, then moved to pro Bella when the reveal happened, and then are pro Edward with Bella's reactions to his gestures. I love that so many of you have jumped sides like that, it's awesome!**

**Twilight Crystal was busy so this is unbeta'd and any mistakes are my own and I only own the plot.**

* * *

><p>Cover Girl Chapter 20<p>

Edward watched Bella from a distance, entranced by her natural beauty in the hot Nevada sun. She was sitting on the lawn near her truck with a few other people, talking and laughing. He was waiting for her to leave the area so he could put Phase 1 of OTB 2.0 into action. Benjamin had been skeptical of the plan that he had formulated but Edward was confident that it would work. Bella wasn't like the girls in the movies that Benjamin was taking ideas from, she was unique and Edward was using that as the basis of his plan.

She finally stood up and said her goodbyes to the people she had been with, and then Edward watched her disappear across the lawn. Once he was sure she was gone, he walked over to her truck and was grateful to find the door unlocked. He opened it up and sat in the driver's seat, taking in a deep breath and smelling the soft strawberry scent that always surrounded her.

As much as he wanted to stay in her vehicle and breathe in her scent, which sounded all sorts of Hannibal Lecter-ish, he didn't want to get caught so he quickly set up Phase 1. He pulled the book he had purchased out of the bag the clerk had put it in, running his hand down the cover and remembering when his father had brought him the book back from a New York trip. Edward had never heard of Neal Stephenson, but was quickly drawn into the world that was _Cryptonomicon_. The book took place in two distinct time periods, World War II era and the late 1990s. The earlier time period surrounded Allied code-breakers and tactical-deception operatives that were affiliated with the Government Code and Cypher School at Bletchley Park. The later time period has the descendants of the earlier time period's characters employing cryptologic, telecom and computer technology to build an underground data haven. Their objective was to distribute Holocaust Education and Avoidance Pod media for instructing genocide-target populations on defensive warfare.

It really was an amazing book and Edward knew Bella would love it. However, he wasn't putting his name on the book; instead he had called his mother and had her email him the pictures of him and Bella from the photo albums. He had chosen several of the photos to put in the book at different points, and he hoped that Bella would actually read the book and find them. But, to ensure that she would see at least one, he placed one photo in the front of the book and then set it on her seat as he exited her truck and shut the door.

He thought about the photos he had placed in the book and tried to remember each of the moments in perfect clarity. The last photo in the book had been from the one and only Christmas Bella had spent in Forks. Her mom had gotten remarried weeks before and was on an extended honeymoon with her new husband. Her mom had suggested that she spend the holidays with her father but Bella knew what was really going on. She had been shipped off so the newlyweds could have time alone. Edward knew something was wrong with her when the Chief dropped her off on Christmas Eve on his way into work. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were tearstained.

Momma Esme came to the rescue and swept Bella up into a tight hug before they walked out of the room and closed themselves up in his parents' room. Edward, worried about his best friend, sat outside the closed door, one ear pressed against the wood as he listened for the reasons for her tears. But he couldn't really understand anything over Bella crying, and it made him get angry and upset that she was so sad.

When his mom finally opened the door and he fell in, revealing his attempted eavesdropping, it was Bella who helped him up and pulled him to his room. She shut the door once more, but this time she confided in Edward about what had happened. Her new stepdad was apparently rich because he was a baseball player, but he didn't have kids and didn't know how to be around them, and he also wanted time with just her mom, so she was sent to her dad's house for the Christmas break.

Edward hugged her as she cried, and then tried to think of ways to cheer her up. The only idea he could think of quickly turned into action and he pulled her downstairs, not answering her questions about what he was doing. As they reached the front hall, Edward spun her around and pushed her up against the entrance to the living room, took one deep breath, and then kissed her.

She turned her head at the last moment so he got cheek instead of lips, but it didn't matter to Edward and he stood there, eyes closed, and a wide smile on his face as he heard the gasps of everyone else in the house. But his smile quickly vanished when he opened his eyes and saw her tiny fist flying at his face. The resounding impact made Edward spin and scream as he cupped his hands over his left eye, right where her fist had connected. He ended up with a black eye but a proud memory of his first kiss.

The picture was taken the next day, Edward and Bella standing once more in the entryway to the living room, his eye bruised, black and swollen, and Bella's hand wrapped up from the injuries she sustained throwing the punch. The kicker was that right as his mother snapped the photo Bella pressed a kiss to his cheek so his eyes were wide and his mouth dropped open. His mother had blown up a copy and framed it, hanging it in the hallway of her 'kids.' It was where all of her most cherished photos of the kids she had watched were hung up and on display.

The next photo Edward had placed, about a halfway through the book, was one of him and Bella covered in mud, getting hosed off by his dad. It had been a particularly rainy summer and the back yard had gotten trashed by all the kids playing in it. There was more dirt than grass, and when it rained one muggy day, an impromptu mud fight had started.

Emmett and his buddies were trying to take out the younger kids, but Edward and Bella chose to use their brains and tactically take out each of the older ones, one at a time. What they didn't count on was the older kids cheating and Bella and Edward found themselves surrounded while each of the older kids held up things full of mud like buckets, their shirts, their arms, or whatever they could find. With nowhere to run and no way to avoid the onslaught, Bella and Edward grasped hands and took the loss like champions, each getting a head to toe dousing of cold, wet mud.

When his mom snapped that picture, they were both laughing and screeching as Carlisle sprayed the mud off best he could. Both of their heads were thrown back in delight, their arms flailing, and their faces exhibiting the pure and all encompassing rapture of being a happy child. Edward could still remember the feel of the cold water hitting him, and how he tried to not squeal like a girl in front of Bella.

The third photo, put at the back of the book, was another great one. It was Bella's third and last summer with the Cullen's and she and Edward had grown very close. His mom kept a closer eye on them than usual that summer, but Edward didn't know why. They would sneak off to not be tormented by Emmett and his friends, teased unmercifully for their being friends and being of different genders. One of their favorite places to escape to was Edward's closet where he had his little reading nook set up.

Inside the pillow lined space, Edward had a battery powered lantern that he used for reading. He also had gotten a pair of headlamps for his tenth birthday and they had become staples in the closet, allowing each of them to use one for their respective books. But that summer they had chosen to read a book series together. Edward had gotten the complete series for his birthday and he was entranced by the world within a world the books held. The series followed a group of wizards who had just been accepted to a wizarding school in England. There were seven books in all and Edward couldn't bear to read ahead of Bella, and she wouldn't read ahead of him since they were his books. The only logical decision the two could come up with was to read them together, one book at a time, huddled close in the closet with their headlamps lighting the pages.

It had gotten late one night and they had fallen asleep in the closet, the book opened across their legs, their lights shining in different directions, and Bella's head was resting on Edward's shoulder with his arm around her. His mother had known they read in there together, but made them keep the door open for some reason. This time, however, Emmett and the older kids had been especially loud, constantly distracting them, so they shut the door and got lost in the fourth book.

When Esme found them, she couldn't bear to disturb them without capturing a picture first, and she did, taking several in fact. But then she actually left them in there, on the mess of pillows, only stopping to cover them up with a blanket first and switch off their headlamps.

Edward remembered waking the next morning to a massive crick in his neck, a stiff back, and a huge headache. He also had a wet shoulder and chest due to Bella drooling in her sleep. He didn't ever let her know that she did, however, and he was able to crawl out of the closet without disturbing her, change his shirt, and get back in before she awoke. He didn't miss the fact that his mom was sleeping in his bed, which he found odd, but he shook it off and went back to curl up with Bella and try and get some more sleep. When he managed to get back in the nook, Bella shifted and wrapped her arms around his body, burying her face into his chest. Edward recalled the strange feeling he had in his chest when she did that, but he knew now that it was the beginning of his love for her.

Edward double and triple checked that the pictures were secure in the book, and that the book was sitting on the seat where Bella would be sure to see it, and then he went back to his hiding spot to await her return. He knew she didn't have a class at that time, but that she had gone to pick up the student papers from Mrs. Cope since she was helping in the lower level classes.

He only had to wait about ten minutes before Bella returned, her arms laden with papers and folders. Edward fought the urge to go be a gentleman and help her out, but he stayed hidden, waiting and watching for her to discover his gift.

He didn't have to wait long, as Bella put the stack of papers in the passenger seat, shut the door and ran around to the driver's side, and then climbed in. He had placed the book so that she would literally have to sit on it when she got into her truck. And Edward knew the moment she found the item as her head shot up and her eyes narrowed as she looked around, trying to search him out. But Edward had hidden well and Bella didn't see him.

Her expression relaxed and she looked back down. Edward couldn't tell what she was doing, but he knew when she found the first photo, the one of them injured and under the mistletoe, because her mouth dropped open slightly, her hand came up quickly to cover her agape mouth, and then he watched her wipe her cheeks as if she was crying, but he couldn't be sure.

Edward kept watching as Bella looked up suddenly, right to where he was standing, though he knew she couldn't see him. He had checked beforehand that he would be well secluded. Edward studied Bella's expression, the softness and emotions made him want to reveal himself and go to her, but he held firm and stayed in the shadows as he watched her compose herself, start her truck, and head out of the parking lot.

Phase 1 of OTB 2.0 seemed to be a success, but he'd have to wait and see how she took the next phase. And with that thought in mind, he hurried off to his class so that he could work on it later that day. He was implementing Phase 2 a few days later. As he settled in for a lecture on the history of computers, his mind drifted to what he had planned for Bella.

Once the class was over, Edward sprinted back to his dorm and sat on his bed preparing Phase 2 as Benjamin sat nearby shaking his head and muttering that it wasn't going to work. Edward just ignored him and kept on working as he reminded himself that it _was_ going to work because Bella _wasn't_ like other girls.

He knew that if the plan worked and got her to talk to him that things still might not be resolved, but he just wanted the chance for them to talk it all out. He had realized after a long talk with Emmett that both of them were in the wrong and both needed to assume blame. He had gone to Emmett because he knew _everything_ about the situation, all the gritty details and the hidden facts that others had been exempt from knowing.

Edward knew that once Bella and him actually had the chance to talk, if they had the chance, then he would make sure to point out that both were in the wrong, both messed up, and that they both had to accept their faults in the situation. He didn't know how well Bella would take that conversation, but he had to try because he knew what they could have together if everything worked out right. Others would have already given up, but he remembered the connection he and Bella shared years ago, and the connection that quickly sprung up when they met again. He just had to get her to talk to him again in hopes that they could work through the hell that had happened and move forward.

Three days later Edward used his naturally good looks to charm one of the girls in the mail room to put his package in Bella's mailbox. He knew she checked her mail every Monday after her classes so he just had to wait for her to get the package. He hoped it went over as well as he thought it would, and given the time he put into it, he hoped it meant as much to her as it did to him.

He went and sat in one of the little eatery areas near the mail room, picking at a muffin while he waited. It was about twenty minutes later that Bella appeared and asked for the mail in her box, and his package was on the very top. She stepped to the side and tucked everything into her bag except for his package, and then he watched with nervousness as she slowly unwrapped the item and began to look at it.

He had made her a small scrapbook, full of pictures of them throughout the years. He went a step further and wrote little notes of his memories from the captured moments. He watched Bella slowly flip through the book, her fingers grazing the photos, her lips moving as she read his words to herself. And when she got to the last page, he held his breath to see her reaction. He had taken the time to write her a letter on the final page, a letter explaining how badly he felt about how things went and how he desired to make it up to her. He had even memorized his words to her, reciting them in his head as she mouthed them to herself.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I cannot convey the sorrow I feel at knowing how badly I hurt you. I deserved every word you said to me and more for how I threw you out when you were at your most vulnerable moment. Please forgive me. I cannot take back what happened, but know that I wish, with every fiber of my being, to make it up to you. All I ask of you is a chance, a chance to right the wrongs and a moment of your time to speak with you, to explain why I acted the way I did. Please give me a chance; that is all I ask. _

_Sincerely, _

_Edward_

Edward had looked down at his desecrated muffin for a moment, and when he looked back up, Bella had her hand cupped over her mouth and was running from the area. He jumped up to follow her but by the time he reached the door leading outside, she was gone from view. He hung his head and walked back to his dorm, feeling defeated. He hadn't expected her to run off crying, and didn't know what else to do.

"You have to make a grand gesture, throw away any insecurity, any self-doubt that you might have, and go all out. It's all or nothing now, man, and while your girl hasn't physically lashed out at you with your ideas, she isn't running to you either. This is your last chance," Benjamin spoke from the door and Edward looked up at him confused as to how he knew Bella's reactions.

"How do you-?" Edward started to ask but Benjamin waved his question off as he answered him.

"While you were watching her, I was watching you both. You obviously have it bad for this girl, and from the photos your mom sent, you two have a pretty deep history, however brief it may have lasted. If you truly think that you and she are meant to be, and you really want a chance to make her believe that as well, then you have to go all out. The question is, exactly what are you going to do?"

Edward fell back on his bed, his arm bent over his eyes as he pondered Benjamin's words, and the idea came to him faster than any other had before. She had laid it all out on the line to him, and now he needed to do the same for her.

It took him a week to locate Bella's house. He didn't follow her directly there, but he did follow her long enough each day to see where she was heading, and then the following day he picked up the trail where he had left off until he finally had her address. The following Friday, after his last class was over, he headed directly to her house, determined to make her listen to him.

Her truck was parked in the driveway and Edward parked on the street, took a deep breath, and headed up to the door. Taking another moment to mentally prepare himself, he adjusted his clothes and then lifted his hand, knocking sharply on the door. A moment later, it opened and Edward didn't give her a moment to hesitate as he pushed the door open more and walked inside.

"Bella, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see or hear from right now, but I deserve a chance to explain my side of things and I'm not leaving here until I get a few minutes of your time."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! And I'll get the next update to you as soon as possible. I'm thinking there are only 2 more chapters left before it's over, but there WILL be a resolution. What it will be and how it will happen remains to be seen! See you soon! <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Here we are, the last regular chapter. I know some of you will be like, "NO! This can't be the last regular chapter! There's not going to be a resolution!" But trust me, please. And I will be writing an epilogue that you all will LOVE, or at least I hope you will. Then it will be back in to OF land as I finish my second novel (BDSM romance one) and then start work on my third novel (a paranormal romance one that could turn into a series if it is desired). **

**Twilight Crystal is my beta taco supreme and I will say that at one point while betaing this, she had to pause and give Edward a standing ovation. **

**I only own the plot, sad panda :(**

* * *

><p>Cover Girl Chapter 21<p>

"_Bella, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see or hear from right now, but I deserve a chance to explain my side of things and I'm not leaving here until I get a few minutes of your time."_

"Edward, right now is not-" Bella started to say but Edward spun on her and interrupted.

"No, I need to do this and I need you to listen," Edward said and then he began.

Bella was standing in front of him, her face twisted up as Edward took a deep breath and then pulled off his shirt. Her eyes grew big as he started speaking.

"You laid it all out, completely bared yourself for me, and I denied you when you needed my acceptance the most," Edward said, pulling off his undershirt and dropping it on the floor beside him. He was completely bare-chested but wasn't finished.

"I was stupid and angry and inexperienced at how to deal with relationship issues, not that we were technically in one, though I wanted us to be. When you were vulnerable, I was an asshole, and I threw you out and called you vile things," Edward continued as he toed off each of his shoes.

"And then, instead of coming after you and begging for forgiveness, I held on to the anger and humiliation I felt. You see, when you told me you were Rosalie and I realized that I had been duped, that I hadn't realized it for myself, I felt like a fool, like I was the joke of the century, and it pissed me off," Edward pulled off each of his socks and unbuckled his belt, pulling it through the belt loops before dropping it on the growing pile of his wardrobe.

"Edward, I think-" Bella tried to interject again but Edward stopped her once more.

"No Bella, please hear me out," he beseeched her and she sighed in defeat as he continued his monologue.

"I was wrong, but I know now that I wasn't the only one that was wrong, you were too. And I'm not saying this to piss you off or start another fight; I'm saying this because it's true. You could have told me when I first ran into you as Rosalie, but I understand why you didn't. Then you could have told me when we had a drink, but you didn't. You didn't have to try and badmouth yourself when you saw me in line at the expo, and you didn't have to try and throw yourself at me. You made yourself look bad; it pissed me off even more." Edward unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his pants, spreading the fabric as he slipped them over his hips and let them drop to his ankles.

"Edward-" Bella attempted to speak but Edward silenced her with his next action and words.

"No Bella, I need to say this. It pissed me off that you made yourself look bad because you aren't a bad person and that was so unlike you. It wasn't the Bella that I had begun to fall in love with, and it definitely wasn't the Bella that I had fallen in love with all those years ago. You are the most amazing, stunning, kindhearted, sweet, generous, intelligent, beautiful, wonderful, and all around fantastic person I know. Yeah, you can hold a grudge like no other, but do you even know how gorgeous you look when you're pissed off? Anyways, I'm getting off track here. What I'm trying to say is that I loved you when we were kids, I began falling back in love with you when we reunited, and even after everything that happened, even after all the fighting and bickering and what all happened, I want to try again, with you. I want to have the chance to show you the depth of my love for you, the all encompassing desire I have to be by your side. Please say we can put the past behind us and move forward and just try. I only want you to try because I only want _you_," Edward said, his voice full of the pleading he was doing and his eyes connected with Bella's as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxer briefs and shoved them down until they pooled at his feet with his jeans.

Bella didn't say anything as her eyes widened, her gaze dropping to the newly exposed area and then back up to meet his stare. Her focus bounced a few more times, up and down, up and down, and then Edward heard a sound behind him that made him freeze, eyes wide and mouth dropped open.

_CLAP. CLAP. CLAP. CLAP._

"Stellar performance, Edward," a female said from beside him and then Ms. Brandon, otherwise known as his financial advisor and Bella's friend Alice, stepped into view and her phone was in her hand and pointed directly at Edward.

"Alice," Bella sighed as she tried to hide a grin.

"I know, I can tell when it's time for me to go, but I couldn't interrupt the show. I'll send you a copy of this. Oh and Edward," Alice said, turning back to look at him as she tucked her phone into her purse. "You got a _lot_ to work with there," she said as her eyes darted down to his exposed crotch and Edward quickly cupped his hands over his junk, "have you ever considered a career in the business?"

"Now is _so_ not the time, Alice, and I can answer for him with a resounding 'no.'" Bella said and Alice just shrugged before walking by Bella, hugging her briefly with a quick glance back at Edward, and exiting the house.

"Oh god," Edward moaned as he realized that there had been a witness to everything he had just done, and even more so that the witness was his financial advisor!

"That's putting it lightly. Um, stay, I'll be right back," Bella said and she walked past Edward, deeper into her house, and he heard a door shut.

He took the time alone to quickly pull his boxer briefs and jeans back up, put his belt back on, and grabbed his shirts. He was about to put his socks and shoes back on so he would be able to leave at a moment's notice, when he heard a door open and looked up when he saw heel clad legs in front of him. Bella had only been out of the room a few short minutes, but in the time she was gone, she had changed out of the shorts and tank top she had been wearing, and was now in heels and something very short.

Edward let his eyes drift up her legs, pausing when they reached the edge of a black skirt. He resumed the upward journey and found her in a deep v-neck red sequined shirt, and then further north revealed that she was wearing the blonde Rosalie wig once more.

"What are you-?"Edward started to ask but Bella placed her small hand over his mouth, silencing his words as she began to speak.

"You say that you want me as Bella, but I _know_ how you looked at Rosalie, I _saw_ how you reacted to her, and I remembered the way you engaged her in conversation over drinks. _Rosalie_ is desired by all, pursued, and fantasized about, every guy's wet dream. How can you say that you want Bella over Rosalie?" she asked him, and he heard her voice quiver with the emotions that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

Edward dropped his shoes and socks and slowly stood up until he was looking down at Bella. He lifted his hand and gently cupped her cheek, tilting her face to meet his gaze. And then he made her cry.

"You think that Rosalie is the one people want but you're wrong, at least when it comes to me. First of all, blondes were never my thing," Edward said as he used his other hand to gently pull the wig from her head, her thick brown waves tumbled down her shoulders as he did so.

"Second, I prefer my woman to not flaunt what she has to the world as it should be for my eyes only," he said, releasing her long enough to remove his shirt and slide it over her head to cover her up. Bella was so small that the shirt was like a saggy dress on her, but he smiled as she willingly slid her arms through the sleeves before wrapping them around herself.

"Third, my woman should be comfortable, and I've heard that these things are anything but," Edward said before making Bella squeal as he picked her up and sat her on the desk beside them. He lifted one foot and then the other, gently removing the death trap heels she had put on, and softly massaging her arches before releasing each foot.

"And fourth," Edward said, stepping forward until he was practically between Bella's legs. He placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up to meet his once more, not missing the tear trails down her cheeks and the new ones forming at the corners of her eyes. "Fourth is the most important of them all. Fourth is that no woman, no matter what she looks like, how she acts, if I've seen her naked in a magazine or not; no woman could, can, or will ever compare to my best friend, my Dizzy Izzy, the person who made those few summers the best ones in my life, and the woman who I'd do anything to gain forgiveness from. How could you ever fathom that any woman could take your place, Bella? You are the one I always wanted, and the one I want forever."

Bella was openly crying at that moment, but Edward pushed through his urge to comfort her because he needed her to truly understand that Rosalie would never be the woman he wanted.

"Want to know a secret? The first things that drew me to Rosalie were the articles and interviews. There was something there that felt familiar, something that told me I knew her somehow. Sure, she was pretty, but you even said a lot of it was makeup and photoshopping. It was her life, her back story, all the little tidbits of _you_ that were put in there that drew me in. And now that I know that it was you all along, it makes sense. I was attracted to the _you _in _her_. It was your words, thoughts, ideas, and facts that made me desire to know more. It's been you all along, Bella; you're the one I want, the one I desire, and the one that I love. Please believe me."

"You…you love me?" she asked, her voice sounding so sad and Edward hated hearing her like that.

"Do you really think that if I didn't that I'd come back for more after you attempted to destroy my boys?" Edward asked with a wink and Bella giggled. The sound was pure heaven to his ears, even the little snort she let out during the giggle fest.

"I'm serious, Bella," Edward said once both of their giggles had subsided. "If I didn't love you I wouldn't be here now, begging for you to give me another chance."

"True, but it's also me who needs to beg you for another chance. I was horrible, Edward. I lied to you, deceived you, tricked you and then tried to push you into basically cheating on me. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course! I wouldn't be here if I hadn't already forgiven you. How could I not forgive you, Bella? I love you," Edward said and he meant it.

"Say it again," Bella said, her voice deeper as she wrapped her legs around Edward and pulled him closer.

"I love you, Bella."

"Again." She slowly brushed her hands up his arms, locking them around his neck.

"I love you," Edward nearly whispered and then their lips met for the briefest moment, barely brushing across the others.

"I love you, too," Bella whispered back. "I always have since that first summer."

"Oh, Bella," Edward murmured and then he crashed his lips against hers, the kiss full of passion, desire, and love.

Bella returned the fevered lip lock, her body pressing against his in a delicious manner, making him grow hard instantaneously. He picked her up, her legs quickly locking behind his back, and then they were twisting around in the living room until he found the couch. As he dropped down on it, Bella released her leg lock and he pulled her on top of him. However, the sudden change in positions and fall onto the couch found Bella's leg between his, and Edward groaned as the hardened flesh was crushed between their bodies.

Bella froze, looking down at him for a moment, and then when her eyes traveled between their bodies, she seemed to realize what she had done and scrambled to move away, but Edward held her tight, not letting her move other than to take her leg out from between his.

"Oh god, Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, please forgive me," she begged and Edward could only nod as he felt his testicles rising in his throat making speech impossible. "Oh please, let me make it up to you," Bella said as she tried to slide down his body, and Edward knew what she was getting at and he pulled her back up.

"No, just…please just let them relax for a few," he whispered hoarsely and Bella agreed, snuggling up beside him instead and laying her head on his chest.

They spent the rest of the day on the couch, cuddling, kissing, and talking. Oh they talked so much. Bella told him how she was caving with his gestures and that Alice had been over there to talk to her about it. She confessed that she was going to find him Monday on campus and agree to talk, but that he beat her to it with his stripping gesture.

He told her about how Emmett literally beat some sense into him and explained why he didn't get her letter until months later because it was sent to Emmett's school address and he never checked his mailbox.

They talked about everything from their summers together as kids, to their time in college. Bella also explained her absence from school that fall semester; she had escaped to stay with her mom for a while to get away from Edward. She had made the decision last moment when Alice had informed her that Edward had enrolled and was attending the fall semester.

They talked through a delivered pizza dinner, and then well into the night until Bella fell asleep on his chest, drooling once more like she had all those years ago. Edward shifted her, picked her up, and carried her to her bed. He covered her up, tucking her in and kissing her softly on the lips before he turned off the light and left the room. He couldn't bear to go home and leave while she was sleeping, so he grabbed the throw blanket on the couch, curled up, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

He awoke the next day to the feeling of being watched and something in his hair. When he opened his eyes, he found Bella sitting on the floor beside the couch looking at him and her hand idly playing with his hair.

"Morning," he said gruffly, his voice still thick with sleep.

"You stayed. When I woke up in my bed I was sure that it was all a dream and that you weren't here. But then I was still wearing your shirt and I found you out here. You could have slept in the bed, you know," Bella said, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"It didn't feel proper, especially with where we are right now," Edward told her, pulling her off the floor and on top of him.

"And where are we exactly?" Bella asked, resting her head on his shoulder as she stretched out against his side.

"We're at the point where I ask my girlfriend to go out on our first date. So, Bella, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner tonight?" Edward asked her, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"Shouldn't you first ask me to be your girlfriend instead of assuming?" Bella teased him and Edward shifted her until he could look in her eyes.

"Bella, would you please be my girlfriend?" Edward asked her, his eyes staring into hers.

"Yes, Edward, yes on it all!" Bella exclaimed and then kissed him exuberantly, morning breath and all, and Edward knew that if she could kiss him with his dragon breath, that she truly did love him and that all would be right with the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? *crickets crickets* What did you think? I know many of you didn't think Edward deserved another chance to begin with, and then you switched sides and were hating on Bella, and I get it, I would have been the same way. But, they needed their HEA and he needed to show her that she was the one he wanted, not Rosalie. Bella was wearing 'rose colored glasses' and couldn't see it for herself. So, this is it until I get the epilogue up, which I hope to have up this weekend. I can't guarantee it though as things do happen and I have a lot to do this weekend to start preparing for my baby sister's wedding in one month, 1,000 miles away, and I'm a bridesmaid! So, until the epi, this is a temporary goodbye. After the epi, I don't know if I'll return once more to write another fanfiction, but you can always find me in the Original Fiction world under the pen name Savannah Jalayne. There are links on my profile to get to me on facebook. See you soon!<br>**


	22. Chapter 22 - EPILOGUE

**So here we are, finally at the epilogue. I'm so sorry that it took me longer than expected to get it up, but I had major difficulties writing this chapter. They weren't speaking to me anymore and it made me realize that I am again stepping away from writing fanfiction. It's not that I don't love Edward and Bella and all of you, it's that I want to write my own characters, let them speak through the words on the pages, and Edward and Bella are no longer speaking without force. I've been working on this chapter for weeks now, little bit by little bit, and wrote the last half of it tonight, finally hearing their voices once more. **

**I hope you enjoy what is below, as it's been a long time coming for the two of them and all of you. Please know that I've cherished each review I've received for this story, and all my others. I know I don't reply to the reviews, and I hate that I don't have the time, but if I want to write then I can't reply. I love you all and will still be here and around, but will be back working on my original fiction with the conclusion of this story. I won't say that I'll never be back, but I can't promise that I will be either. Time will tell. In the meantime, you can find me under the pen name Savannah Jalayne. I'm on facebook, twitter, goodreads, and wordpress.  
><strong>

**Twilight Crystal is my beta, and she swears I was trying to kill her with the last 1/3rd of this epilogue. Oh, and I only own the plot. **

* * *

><p>Cover Girl Epilogue<p>

It had been five wonderful years for Edward and Bella in Las Vegas. Bella had finished her Master of Science in Computer Science and was working on her Doctor of Philosophy in Computer Science. Edward was about finish his Masters in the same field and was deciding on whether or not to pursue his Doctorate. It wasn't that he did not get accepted in the program, he did; it was that he had also been offered a job at UNLV as a software designer building and maintaining a new online interface system for students. Apparently, his graduate thesis project was well received by the heads of the school and they wanted him to tailor it for their specific needs.

He was leaning more towards taking the job and finishing school at a later date, but he wanted to discuss it with Bella first. She had been gung-ho about going all the way before taking a position somewhere, but had received several offers. Her dream job had not come through yet. She wanted to work with disabled children, developing software and hardware to assist with their daily needs and rehabilitation. One of the hospitals in Vegas was interested in her but expressed their desire that she have more medical knowledge, so in addition to getting her Doctorate, she was also taking nursing classes to comply with their request.

They had actually moved in together the summer after his freshman year. The trip back to Forks, _together_, where Charlie and Edward's parents found out had been tense and interesting. Esme had been thrilled that Edward and Bella had finally gotten together and Edward could practically see the gleam of wedding bells in her eyes. That wasn't happening for quite a while, not if he or Bella had anything to say about it. Carlisle had taken Edward aside and given him the 'safe sex' talk, complete with diagrams, demonstrations, and a hefty bag of condoms to take with him when they left. Charlie, or Mr. Chief Swan Sir as Edward had called him when they went to his house, was red faced and silent, his eyes constantly darting to his gun holster that hung by the front door. Edward was grateful that he made it out of there without extra holes in his body.

Emmett had actually been happy for them, but didn't waste any time before teasing them as he had done so many years before. Edward really considered super-gluing his mouth shut if he heard Emmett sing 'Edward and Bella sitting in a tree…' one more time. He finally let up when Bella slyly stuck her foot out and tripped him as he walked by singing it. His face hitting the wall and busting a hole in it was enough to end the teasing, plus he had to fix the damage while Edward and Bella sat and snickered.

However, everyone seemed to settle with the Edward-Bella news and they quickly eased into their new living arrangements. Edward was amazed at how easy and natural being with Bella was. Sure, they had their fair share of arguments, like when Edward stayed up late studying and did not rinse his dishes, leaving the food to dry and stick on when it was Bella's turn to wash them. Then there was the time when Bella went to the grocery store and bought the wrong kind of macaroni and cheese – Edward was a blue box, powdered cheese kind of person and Bella was a squeeze pouch of cheese sauce lover. Then there were the arguments over what to watch, where to go eat, where to put Edward's belongings, and who needed what space in the closets and dressers. Nevertheless, Edward relished every minute of it and his love for Bella only grew.

He knew he wanted to spend forever with her, but they had the talk early on that they both wanted to finish college and start working before they even started marriage talk. Both of their course loads were so heavy that neither of them wanted to handle the extra stress that planning a wedding would bring, so they settled happily into their domestic co-habitation and enjoyed one another. And their sex life, god…Edward was in absolute heaven.

He had been a virgin when they got together, and he was nervous that he wouldn't be able to please her, but then she confessed that she was also still a virgin, though she did have a vast collection of toys that she knew how to use on herself. Edward found out exactly how well she could utilize them when he came home early one day after class being cancelled. When he saw her lying on their bed, head thrown back, one hand fisted in the sheets while the other held a massive vibrating thing that plugged into the wall and the sounds and screams she was letting out. Yeah, Edward wasted no time diving onto the bed and joining in. He later found out that the huge vibrating thing was called a Hitachi Magic Wand, and when he used it on Bella, bringing her to heights he had never seen before, he was in love with it for what it could do to his woman.

It still didn't beat when it was just the two of them, and Edward and Bella had learned a lot about one another over the years. One night, as Edward lay between her legs, kissing down her soft stomach, he ran his tongue down the crease where her thigh met her body, and Bella hissed, her hands fisting in his hair, and his fingers, which had been buried deep in her heat, quickly became coated in a flood of arousal. Bella discovered that if she bit down on the curve of Edward's neck, right on the tendon that ran from his neck into his shoulder, about an inch above where it met the collarbone, that he groaned loudly and was instantly hard. The night she did it while he had her pinned beneath him on the bed, slowly making love to her, had made him so filled with desire and lust that the romantic night he had planed suddenly shifted into a raw, visceral, primal fucking session and both were sweaty, limp, incoherent mumbling fools afterwards.

One of Edward's favorite memories of he and Bella together was the night of his graduation, when he received his Bachelor's degree. Both of their families had come in for the event, and after Edward stood before the thousands gathered, received his diploma, and celebrated with their combined families, Emmett had begged to go out for a night on the town, especially since Edward was finally of legal gambling and drinking age.

Their parents had passed on the debauchery, heading back to their hotels for the night, and Bella tried to keep up, but given that she had been up early that day and late the night before thanks to Edward's horniness, she kissed him goodnight and headed back to the house leaving just the brothers to bond and have fun. Edward kept trying to get out of the bro session, but Emmett continued to drag him to casino after casino. It wasn't until Emmett ran into some girls, quickly falling into a trance with one of them, that Edward got a chance to escape. Emmett didn't even notice when he left and caught a cab back to their house.

Just thinking about what he found when he got home that night made the memory vivid once more and Edward found himself replaying it in his mind…

_Edward arrived home and halfway expected Bella to be waiting up for him, or at least passed out on the couch, but the house was dark save for a bedside lamp in their bedroom. He showered in the guest bathroom so he wouldn't disturb Bella, and then went to slip into bed, but the sight that greeted him as he opened their bedroom door was more than he or his dick could take. _

_Bella was laying on the bed in heels and his cap and gown. The zipper was completely undone, revealing absolutely nothing but her luscious flesh underneath. But Edward had to stifle a laugh when he saw that she was passed out, drool coming out of the corner of her mouth, and the heels were halfway hanging off of her feet. Edward fought with himself to not disturb her, to leave her be, drooling on her pillow; but when she shifted and her legs splayed open more, the sight of her spread for him was more than he could deny himself. _

_He carefully climbed up the bed and began to tentatively lick at her, taking his time to gently, but sensually wake her up. It wasn't long before she began to moan, and then he knew when she was fully awake and ready to participate because she leaned up in the bed and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, her thighs trembling around his head. _

"_Oh, fuck, Edward…" Bella moaned and Edward laughed into her slick folds as he continued to lap and nip at her sensitive flesh. _

_He knew just how she liked it, had perfected his technique to the point of being able to get her off in just a few minutes if he so desired, and he went to town, wanting to lift her up until she snapped around him, and then, only then, would he give her the rest of him. _

_Bella was moaning, fisting his hair tightly; her thighs nearly clamping closed around his head more than once, and Edward slipped two fingers into her heated core. _

"_Ugh, yes! More, Edward, please fuck me!" Bella panted out but Edward wasn't done with her yet. _

_He focused his attention on her clit, sucking it between his teeth and biting down gently, flicking his tongue quickly over the captured flesh. His two fingers curled inside of her, Edward wiggled them rapidly, and he felt Bella's walls began to convulse around them. Her breathing hitched, her fists tightened in his hair to the point of pain, her entire body seized up, and then the most erotic sound poured forth from Bella's mouth, a deep and lusty moan signaling her climax. _

_Edward slowly pulled his fingers out of her, released her clit from his teeth, and sat back on his heels as he sucked his fingers clean of her tantalizing nectar. She was lying there, limp with the sheen of sweat on her body, and Edward still could not believe that he had his perfect woman. No woman, not even the one she had previously portrayed, was as erotic, sensual, lovely, beautiful, and perfect as the one lying before him. Her half-lidded stare was beckoning him, and as he crawled up her body and settled on top of her, pulling her into his arms, he knew he was home. _

"_I love you, Bella," Edward said on a breath, and then he took his time slowly making love to her. _

_Their bodies moved together, pushing, pulling, legs intertwined, and their mouths fused. Soft pants and moans filled the room as Edward reacquainted himself with Bella's entire body, not leaving a single inch untouched. It had only been a day since their last act of intimacy, but he couldn't get enough of her, always desired her, and constantly craved more. _

"_Edward, god, more…" Bella panted and Edward could feel her body rising toward another orgasm. _

_He was getting close as well and slid his arms under her body, wrapping his hands over her shoulders as he began to thrust harder, rotating his hips each time he was flush with her body. Her pants became grunts, her moans rose in pitch, and her hands clawed at his back. With just a few more rough thrusts, Bella was crying out and Edward was grunting as he came. _

_He collapsed on her, sweaty and in need of another shower, and when Bella brushed his damp hair out of his eyes, meeting his gaze with one full of love, he knew that he'd never complain about needing a shower after spending time with her._

Every time with Bella was just as wonderful as the night of his graduation, and Bella had been hinting since then that she had something planned for him for his birthday. The problem was that both of their families were going to be in town for it, including Chief Swan. His parents had been in town since his Master's graduation ceremony and were staying through his birthday on an extended vacation.

His dad had retired earlier that year, working on a consulting basis only. He had confided in Edward that the big reason was Esme's empty nest syndrome leading to her taking up sitting again. Carlisle had been enjoying the empty house, just the two of them, and then their space was invaded by toddler toys, Lego's that he found with his bare feet, crayon doodles on the walls, and the rancid smell of dirty diapers.

Carlisle didn't mind children, loved them in fact, but he had gotten used to his house being an adult space and wasn't ready to give that up until he became a grandpa. He talked Esme into giving the parents notice of closing shop with the compromise that he'd retire as well. The hospital begged him to continue to serve on the board, in limited capacity, and he agreed so long as he could do it remotely when needed. That was how his parents began travelling the country, actually enjoying the cities they had previously seen but never enjoyed for the medical conferences that had brought them there. They had visited Edward and Bella more than he was happy about, always just dropping in when they were least desired to be there, but they were his parents and Bella adored them.

They were at least granted a reprieve during football season as his parents followed the Seahawks, like literally followed them to all their games. Emmett had called several times to grumble about them ruining his 'after game pickups' and Edward had just laughed at him. He was eternally grateful he wasn't an only child. However sometimes, like that week, he had wished that he was an only child because everyone was coming in for his graduation ceremony, and siblings, or one in his case, meant more people around.

Edward didn't hate his family, or Bella's, but he relished their little bubble and became irritated when people invaded it. However, he had to let them in, had to open their bubble to other people because he was graduating with his Masters and everyone was coming into town. Everyone had hotel rooms booked as the second bedroom in Bella's house had been turned into a dual office for them and she refused to put a bed back in there. In addition, Edward was sure no one wanted to run the risk of hearing them doing anything – that had been an awkward trip back to Forks when his parents had overheard him and her in his childhood bedroom.

He was just glad that they would have the house to themselves, but that didn't mean their families wouldn't keep them out insanely late. Sure, there was the obligatory dinner after the ceremony, but then he hoped they would all excuse him and Bella so they could celebrate in their own way. He had something planned for her, something that he had been dreaming about for some time, and he was planning to do it the night of his graduation. All he had to do was get through the few days leading up to the ceremony when everyone would be arriving, and arrive they did.

It was hectic keeping up with everyone, all the sightseeing they wanted to do, the shows they wanted to take in, and the nightly group dinners were exhausting, especially considering that Edward still had two finals to take. However, he made it through and woke up the morning of his ceremony, his grades posted showing he graduated in the top of his class, full honors, and Bella squealed behind him as he looked at the grades online. He knew he was going to graduate with honors, but the actual GPA was still up in the air and a 3.94 was definitely nothing to scoff at.

"I'm so proud of you, Edward, and tonight, after we escape the family, I've got a reward planned for you," Bella said as she slid between him and the keyboard, straddling his lap and threading her fingers through his hair.

"Mmm, what would that be?" he asked, his hands gripping her hips and pulling her to him as he grew hard.

"You'll have to wait and see, Graduate," Bella said before kissing him sweetly, her tongue gently tangling with his.

Just as Edward moved to deepen the kiss, pulling Bella further into his erection, a knock at their front door broke up the party and Edward groaned loudly. Bella laughed and rolled her eyes at the same time, then climbed off Edward and went to answer the door as Edward attempted to hide his _big_ problem in the waist of his shorts. Soon, the sounds of his parents and Bella's mom and step-dad filtered through the air. Edward logged off the computer, stood, and went to join the group.

Two hours later, everyone else had arrived except for Emmett. He had chosen to drive down, instead of fly, and had been expected an hour earlier, but texted to say he was running late. The ceremony was scheduled for later that day and they had five more hours to kill before then, though Edward had to be there two hours before the ceremony to line up properly. Bella, her mom, and his mom were in the kitchen making lunch for everyone, and Edward sat listening to his dad, Chief Swan, and Phil Dwyer talk about baseball. Edward tried to join in the conversation but his gaze kept wandering to the kitchen where he would catch occasional glimpses of his Bella, moving around, laughing, and enjoying herself thoroughly.

He kept watching the time wondering when Emmett was going to arrive, and the telltale rumble of his Jeep signaled that he was finally there. Edward went to the kitchen to let the women know that Emmett had arrived, and then headed for the door, anticipating Emmett's knock. When it came, and Edward opened the door, ready to hug his brother, he was stopped short by his brother's arms already being full of a giggling redheaded woman.

"Edward!" Emmett boomed and he released the woman with one arm and pulled him in for a hug, squishing him against the girl he still held.

"Emmett," Edward replied as he tried to back away, feeling completely awkward about the forced group hug with his brother and some strange woman. "Uh, come in?" Edward said, stepping further back and opening the door wider.

Emmett filled the doorway with himself and the woman, unwilling to let her go, and Edward closed the door behind them before going to join everyone else. Emmett was hugging all the women, still not releasing the redhead, and then shook hands with their dad, Chief Swan, and Phil. Everyone was eyeing the giggling redhead with obvious curiosity but was waiting for Emmett to introduce her before bombarding him with questions. Edward stood behind Bella, his arms around her waist, and started counting the seconds until Emmett finally introduced the woman. At long last, Emmett took her hand, stood proudly in front of all the people looking at him expectantly, and said the last words that Edward had expected to hear.

"Mom, Dad, everyone else, this is Maggie…my wife."

The volume erupted in the house, mainly from Esme and Carlisle, as they propelled question after question at Emmett. Bella eyed Edward with shock, and Edward couldn't do anything but just stand there and try to process what he had heard. Phil, Renee, and Chief Swan excused themselves to the kitchen, but no one really noticed their absence, as they demanded explanations from Emmett.

"Well, we met because of the Seahawks, Maggie was hired as one of the new team physicians," Emmett started to explain, and then the little redhead interrupted and surprised everyone when she spoke with a thick Irish accent.

"The big brute thought it'd be funny to fake a hamstring injury to meet the new doc, and when I discovered he was faking, he wished he would have really been injured," Maggie spoke, he voice nearly mesmerizing everyone from the lyrical way the words poured out. Bella smacked Edward, snapping him out of his daze, and he realized that he had been staring directly at Maggie's mouth as she had spoken.

"Sure did, Mom, she gave me the meanest pinch I'd ever had, and my muscle cramped up worse than I'd ever felt before," Emmett laughed at his own explanation but everyone else just stood there silent, waiting to hear the rest of the story.

"Yeah, he was a big ole baby after that, and I had to be a good doc and rub it out for him. Afterwards, he kept hounding me to go out with him, and finally wore me down," Maggie continued, giggling as she looked up at Emmett and Edward could clearly see the love she held for his brother shining in her eyes.

"By the second date I had proposed, and on the way down here I suggested getting married because you'd all be here, but we, uh," Emmett said, his voice tapering off at the end as he seemed suddenly uncomfortable.

"What the oaf is trying to say is that he just couldn't wait and I couldn't say no to his puppy dog eyes, so we went to one of the little chapels and got married, which is why we're late," Maggie explained, and Emmett looked down at her with a soft smile before pulling her in for a gentle kiss.

The tender moment was quickly broken up when Esme lurched forward and began slapping Emmett in the head. He released Maggie and she stepped back, wringing her hands together and biting her lip, suddenly seeming nervous and full of apprehensions at marrying Emmett.

"You stupid boy! How could you go off, get married, and not even tell me, your mother! Do you know how long I was in labor with you? Do you know what it was like to go through twenty-nine hours of labor, barely sleeping, not allowed to eat, and then when I was utterly exhausted I had to push out your ten-and-a-half pound ass?! Do you know the suffering you have put me through? Then you deny me the right to meet my future daughter-in-law, help plan the wedding, and see my first-born all dressed up? How dare you!" Esme yelled, and then she ceased her smacks on Emmett, whirling on Edward with a fierce look in eyes.

Edward let Bella go and pushed her behind his back. She giggled at his chivalrous act but stayed tucked behind Edward's body as Esme started yelling at Edward.

"And don't you get any ideas from your brother, young man! You don't even want to know how I'll react if my baby boy goes off and elopes because his big brother did it. You're going to give me the big wedding of my dreams, young man!"

"N-n-no, ma'am," Edward stuttered and he heard Bella giggle behind him, but he was finally out of the heated spotlight and letting out the breath he had been holding as Esme turned to the now timid redheaded woman and held out her arms with a warm smile and a sweet, soft voice.

"Hello dear, I'm Esme, this idiot's mother. Please don't hold it against me. Welcome to the family," she said, the happiness truly evident in her voice and Maggie only stepped forward after a nudge from Emmett, and then she was embraced in the amazing motherly hug that only Edward's mother could provide.

After that, Maggie was quickly integrated into the family, but Esme more than hinted that Emmett wed her properly so that she could be there to see. She even went as far as alluding to the fact that she didn't consider a drive-thru chapel to be legitimate or legal. Thankfully, Maggie brushed it off and confided to Esme that she understood. All too soon, the time for Edward to head out came, and he kissed Bella goodbye, told everyone else that he'd see them after the ceremony, and he took off in his car to get ready for his graduation.

Seven long hours later, Edward was finally able to extract himself and Bella from their combined families and head back to their house. Chief Swan, who finally asked Edward to call him Charlie that evening, had excused himself two hours earlier, needing to sleep before heading back to Forks in the morning. He didn't like taking too much time off being Chief of Police and all, plus he wasn't much for large gatherings and you couldn't get much larger than the Vegas nightlife.

Phil and Renee were living it up in the casinos with Carlisle and Esme, and Emmett and his new wife Maggie had disappeared just before Edward and Bella had finally escaped. Tired and spent, they slowly made their way off the beaten path and to the quiet suburbs that they lived in. As they pulled in the driveway, Bella suddenly shot up and said she forgot to get more milk and begged Edward to go get some from the store. He started the car once more, grumbling the entire time and pleading with her that they could do without milk, but she shook her head and demanded that they needed it.

As Edward started to put the car into reverse, Bella opened her door and Edward looked at her with an appalled expression.

"Aren't you coming with me?" he pouted.

"I really need a shower and I'm so tired," she whined and Edward was helpless against her big brown eyes, sighed, and motioned for her to get out of the car.

Alone and tired, Edward went to three gas stations before he found the gallon of two-percent milk that Bella would want. Seven dollars – gas station milk was freaking expensive – and thirty-five minutes later, Edward was finally back home and he slowly shuffled inside. When he went to put the milk in the fridge, he became livid when he spied the half-gallon already sitting in there, waiting to be drunk. He tried not to slam the fridge shut, but he was tired and pissed off.

He took a deep breath, ran a hand through his hair, and then reopened the fridge and grabbed a beer. Standing in the kitchen he twisted off the top and downed it quickly, letting his frustration dissipate before he went to find Bella. With the last drops down his throat, Edward deposited the empty bottle in the trash and headed for the bedroom, hoping to cuddle up to Bella and get some sleep.

When he walked into the room, he paused, taking in the surroundings. Yes, it was still their bedroom, but it was all wrong. The bed had been covered in a bright red sheet, the bendable lamps were all shifted and the light they cast was pointed directly at the center of the bed, and in the middle of it all knelt his Bella. Only it wasn't Bella.

Blonde hair replaced her dark brown waves, her eyes were made up to appear larger, more seductive. Her lips were painted to match the sheet, and her body… God, Edward was instantly hard as he took in her attire.

She was… God she was every nerd's fantasy! There she knelt in simple black Converse, a jean skirt with a frayed end, and a Star Wars shirt that featured Hans Solo and Chewbacca. Only, she took the nerdy girl next door look a step further, shortening the skirt until it was no more than the waist to the crotch, the white pouches of the pockets sticking out from the frayed edge. Her shirt was probably two sizes too small, stretched extremely tight across her luscious breasts and riding up to reveal her toned stomach. Moreover, the look she had on her face…it was enough to make his dick begin to weep.

"Bella…" her name was but a whisper on Edward's bewildered lips.

"Rosalie…" she corrected him with an arched eyebrow but a pleading in her oddly blue eyes, begging him to play along.

Edward simply nodded and stepped forward, shutting the bedroom door behind him before crossing the room to the edge of the bed. He'd play along with her game; he'd do anything for his woman.

"You look…fuck!" Edward fumbled with his words as he mindlessly adjusted his quickly hardening dick, his pants making the situation quite uncomfortable.

"That's what I want you do to do to me," she said, batting her long lashes at him and Edward swallowed once, twice, and then just nodded his head once more.

He was out of his league with the woman before him, but utterly thankful that he had been blessed with the gift of her love. He reached for her, but hesitated at the last minute, not sure if she had a plan for the evening or not.

"You can touch me, I don't bite…much," she purred through her plump red lips as she grabbed his hand and pulled him forward until his knees hit the mattress and he was kneeling in front of her.

"Touch me, Edward. I've wanted you to touch me for so long," she said in a breathy voice and Edward's dick twitched in his pants when she placed his hand on her silky thigh.

He tentatively brushed his fingers along the skin, up and down, entranced by the soft flesh that continued under the skirt. Each sweep of his hand brought his fingers higher until they were teasing the frayed ends of the skirt. Rosalie moaned and pushed her hips forward slightly so that the next pass of his fingers had them slipping underneath the denim.

Not satisfied with just one hand on her, Edward's other hand joined in, caressing her other leg as he shifted forward on his knees. His eyes locked on where his fingers kept disappearing in the shadowed area hidden by the skirt, and he licked his lips in anticipation of possibly tasting what was there.

"More, Edward, more… I've dreamt of your touch, your hands on my body!" she cried out as she let her legs slide further apart, enticing him to discover what lay further under the skirt.

"Bel…" Edward began to say but stopped with the look that she gave him. "R-Rosalie," Edward amended before licking his suddenly dry lips, his mouth parched from panting he hadn't known he was doing.

"Yes, Edward?" she asked, bringing her eyes to meet his in a searing gaze.

"I…I want to…" Edward started to say, but he didn't know exactly what he wanted.

He had fantasized every possible way to touch, taste, and experience all that was Rosalie Hale. He had dreamt of her, caressed her photos in the magazines, and devoured every single minute detail of her that was printed. Yet when he finally got the moment to be with her, in every way possible, he felt completely inept in what to do.

"What do you want, Edward? All you have to do is ask. I'm yours for the taking," she breathed and Edward suddenly knew what he wanted, more than anything.

"I want you to take me, do whatever _you_ wish. I'm yours to command, I'm yours to enjoy. Do to me what you will," he told her, his eyes staring straight into hers, his voice finally strong and steady.

As he said the words his hands quit trembling, his fingers tensed and dug into the tender flesh of her thighs, and his dick twitched once…twice…and grew impossibly harder in the cramped confines of his pants.

He watched her lips part slightly, her delicate pink tongue dart out and taste the plump, red flesh, and then her gaze hardened into a determined and lust-filled expression.

"Stand up, strip, and lay on the bed, arms and legs stretched out, eyes closed. Do it now, Edward," Rosalie said, her sweet southern twang increasing as she slipped further into the moment.

Edward complied quickly, not wasting a moment as he toed off his shoes while undoing his pants. He dropped them and his boxers at the same time and stepped out of them while he ripped his shirt apart, spraying buttons across the room. When all the fabric was removed from his body, he crawled onto the bed, his eyes locked on Rosalie's as she shifted to the side, and then he lay down and assumed the position she had demanded of him.

"Close your eyes, Edward, close them and just feel," she spoke sweetly and he complied, his lids drifting slowly shut until his lashes rested against his cheeks.

He was breathing rapidly, not knowing where she was in the room as she was utterly silent save for the sound of rustling fabric. Was she undressing? Was she moving stuff around? He tried to sense her in the room, but it wasn't until he felt the bed dip between his legs that he knew where she was.

"I've wanted you since I first saw you. Do you know that, Edward? I've watched you, studied you, and I know you've been dreaming of me. I know how you have those photos of me, the things you do while looking at them. I know you touch yourself while you look at them; I've _seen_ you do it. And you know what?" she said and Edward swallowed past a rock in his throat before he spoke.

"What, Rosalie?" he barely formed the words.

His dick was impossibly hard and he could feel the drops of fluid seeping from the engorged head. He shifted, hoping to entice her to touch him, do anything to him, and he groaned in an animalistic manner when he felt something hot, wet, and soft yet rough sweep across the head of his dick, gathering the escaped fluid and leaving a tingling trail in the wake.

"I touch myself thinking of you," she purred in that orgasm-inducing drawl, and then Edward nearly came when he felt the wet heat of her mouth close around his cock.

He groaned loudly, his hands instinctively flying up towards her head, and when they were almost there, the deliciousness surrounding his erection was gone and a disappointed 'tsk' was aimed at him.

"Hands on the bed, and they stay there, or I'll tie them up," Rosalie threatened and Edward forced his arms to stretch back out, his fists gripping the sheet and twisting until they were ensnared by the fabric.

"That's a good boy," she praised him, and then the mattress dipped again and he felt the deliriously delicious wet heat surround him once more.

It was all consuming, the feeling of her lips, tongue, and teeth sliding over his rigid flesh. The suction and the saliva, the heat and the pressure, it overrode all of his senses and he could only feel. And god, the feeling of her was more than he had ever imagined, better than any fantasy, better than anything he had ever felt before. It was like everything he had ever known and everything he had ever desired to know all rolled into one.

He felt the heat from his body, increasing and surging, flooding through him as it converged on one point, one area engorged with blood and desire. His stomach clenched, a coil tightening deep within, a burning that signified something explosive to come. And then come he did, in thick spasm inducing waves. His teeth clenched, the muscles of his neck were corded and straining, and the guttural sound that erupted from his throat was primitive.

Rosalie took it all, sucking harder, deeper, drawing it out as she consumed all he gave her before releasing him with one final slow lick. Edward was panting, grasping for control as he felt the mattress shift with her movements. He jumped slightly when he felt her weight settle on his upper thighs, his sated cock resting against a heated part of her body.

"You taste divine, Edward. Tasting you made me so wet," she purred and he felt her hand slip between them, shifting as her body rocked over his.

His eyes began to open, to watch her with a rapturous hunger, but she ceased her movements and commanded him to close his eyes once more. He did so, reluctantly, as he had only received a glimpse of her body settled above his, her fingers seated deep within her folds, and the sheen of delicious fluids glistening on her inner thighs.

Once his eyes shut tight, the movement recommenced and then he felt something wet against his lips. Instinctively his tongue darted out, capturing the offered nectar, and Edward moaned deliciously as Rosalie's fingers slipped between his lips. Her musky and sweet flavor coated the digits and Edward lapped it up, sucking until there was not a remnant left.

"More!" he begged, his voice hoarse with desire, and she complied, recoating her fingers and feeding him what he craved. "More, I need more!" he growled, and he finally felt Rosalie move, her body sliding up his until her ass sat on his chest and her thighs were on either side of his head.

He felt her shift forward infinitesimally, and then her core was right there, right at his lips begging him to devour it savagely. Her fragrance superseded his olfactory system until the only scent that remained in the world was hers. Small hands fisted in his hair, lifting his head until his lips met hers, and then he dined. He licked…nipped…sucked…completely consumed her. He took in all she would give him, his tongue, lips, and teeth working her as she rocked against his face. Her scent and taste coated him and all that remained in the world was simply her.

She moaned, rocked, panted, and rode his face until high-pitched noises erupted from her throat. She was almost there and Edward searched out her clit, isolating it as he sucked it in deeply. The engorged nub pulsated in his mouth as he trapped it with his teeth, biting down gently as his tongue flicked rapidly against it. The high-pitched squeals shifted abruptly into deep, lusty moans as she stilled suddenly. Her entire body froze, all her muscles rigid as her thighs clamped against his head, trapping him. He bit down harder with his teeth, sucked again, and when his tongue brushed across the fiery nub once more, she erupted against his face.

Wild thrashing overtook her as her delicious nectar surged into his mouth, coated his face, and filled him with the primitive urge to take all she had to offer. He growled low in his chest, his eyes flying open to lock on her half-lidded ones, and his hands released the sheets to grip her thighs so tightly she whimpered. And then he was on top of her, quickly flipping her over so she was flat on her back, her legs bent and trapped by his biceps, her eyes wide with surprise, and her mouth dropped open in an inviting manner.

"Better shut that mouth or I'll give you something to fill it with," Edward said in a low voice, his tone laced with a deep desire to consume, claim, and lay to waste all thoughts of anything else her tempting mind had ever allowed to grace her thoughts.

Her lips closed quickly and her gaze turned from one of shock, to one of submission as she yielded to his raw masculinity in the moment. He thought he was hard before, but her desire had destroyed that thought. His cock was like hot granite, large, steadfast, and determined to be buried deep within her that very second.

"I'm going to take you…hard…fast…rough… I'm not going to stop until you know that you're mine. I own _this_," Edward said as he brushed one hand across her soaked and swollen pussy.

"I own _this_," he repeated as his fingers grazed her mouth.

"And I'm going to have fun with _these_," he finished as he sat back slightly and brought his hands up to cover her breasts, pinching the nipples roughly between his thumbs and index fingers.

She cried out deliciously, her head thrown back passionately and her body glistening with sweat. Her legs trembled when he twisted the puckered flesh. And her pussy, god her sweet pussy, it radiated heat when he gathered her breasts in his palms and roughly squeezed them.

"Please…" she panted, her head thrashing back and forth as he slowly rocked his hips, his cock brushing across her drenched slit in languorous passes.

"Please, what? You have to ask me, beg me for what you want. You're no longer in control,_ I_ am," Edward growled and Rosalie whimpered underneath him, her head shifting so roughly that glimpses of chestnut showed beneath the blonde locks.

"Please fuck me!" she cried out as he grasped her breasts tightly and angled his hips to press his cock harder against her.

"I will. I am going to fuck you, erase every fantasy I ever had of you and replace them with this single moment. I'm going to bury myself so deeply within you that you'll only ever think of me when you get aroused. I'm going to brand you so thoroughly that all will know that you are mine," Edward said in a deep voice.

His cock somehow became even harder, clear drops of lubrication seeping from the slit. And then in one swift thrust, he pushed his shaft down, pressed against her bent legs with his weight to tilt her core up to receive him, and he was buried within her so suddenly that both of them cried out at the sensation. As they became one…joined in the most intimate and primal of ways…the arousal erupting from their bodies increased tenfold.

Edward groaned as he felt her spasm around his shaft, her orgasm swiftly surging through her body making her tremble deliciously. Edward stayed seated deep inside of her, the fiery heat of her pussy engulfing his cock, and he waited until the ripples of her release began to subside. Just as they almost ebbed off, he moved, pulling his hips back and plunging in promptly.

He set a punishing pace, his hands cemented to her breasts, squeezing, pinching, and kneading the supple flesh. His hips slammed against her thighs, the slapping sound ricocheting around the room. He filled her repeatedly, his pace never wavering, his stamina never ceasing, and he forced her to soar multiple times.

She was pure seduction, all he had ever desired in a woman, and all his as she lay beneath him taking everything he gave and more. Her voice grew hoarse with her cries of passion, her lips were dry from panting, and her knuckles seemed permanently white from the grip she had on the sheets. Edward released one of her breasts, sliding his hand between them until his thumb found her scorching nub, pressing on it as he thrust harder than ever.

The desire in him began to converge in his body, surging to one point, focusing everything he had and was on one singular area. His stomach tightened, his muscles tensed, and his teeth clenched together. His hips began to pitch erratically, deep guttural grunts poured from his chest, and he pressed harder on her clit, rubbing it roughly until he felt her walls begin to compress around his cock.

Her words were mere incoherent phrases, and his entire being focused on their mutual release. Three more thrusts, three powerful surges of his hips, three more pummels of his cock in her addictive pussy, and he roared as his body froze. He was flush against her, her walls clamped around his pulsating cock, and he filled her with his essence, giving her all of his release.

With one last twitch, his body relaxed suddenly, and he collapsed. Falling to the side, he rolled her with him, sliding out of her heat as they fell together against the bed. The blonde hair was completely gone, forgotten on the pillow where her head had lain. Her makeup streaked across her temples, her face flushed with the enrapturing luster of a completely sated woman, and her eyes shone with the delirious peace that followed in the wake of carnal pleasure.

"Edward," she whispered as she attempted to raise a limp hand to caress his face.

He barely captured it and pulled it to his lips, kissing each fingertip before he pressed her palm to his cheek, covering it with his own hand.

"I love you, Bella," he said in a soft voice and she smiled at him, her resounding love for him evident on her face.

"As I love you," she replied but then her smile fell slightly as she looked at him with trepidation.

"What is it, Love?" he asked her, not understanding the sudden change in her demeanor.

"Now that you've had Rosalie…" she started and he shushed her rapidly, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

When he finally released her, he gently grasped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes so she could see the truth in his words.

"Never, for a moment, ever doubt that you are the one for me. Rosalie is a part of you, and I love her too, but you, Bella, my girl next door, my best friend…You are my one true love and my cover girl. There is no one that can ever compare to you. I love you," Edward said as he wiped a solitary tear from her cheek.

"I love you too, Edward," Bella breathed against his lips before he kissed her again.

It was a sweet, slow, sensual kiss. A kiss full of promise, love, ultimate desire, and all Edward was and wanted to be. It never grew in speed, but the passion held in that kiss built until Edward gently covered Bella's body with his, slowly slid himself between her legs, and passionately made love to his woman, his heart, his one and only.

It had been a long road for the two of them, full of love, laughs, anger, and tears; a road that Edward would traverse for the rest of his life so long as Bella would be at the end every time.

"My Bella, my love…" Edward murmured against her lips as they slowly reached their releases together. Their mutual orgasms were physically less than stellar, but the emotional bond forged between them made them soar.

Fully sated and completely spent, they curled together on the bed, their bodies so intertwined that it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. With the last of Edward's quickly waning strength, he reached behind him to the bedside table, slid open the drawer, and blindly felt for the box within. He quietly opened it and pulled the item from the velvet cushion.

With a deep breath, he gently lifted Bella's left hand that rested on his chest, and slid the ring onto her finger. He felt her stiffen and heard her gasp, and when he turned his head to meet her gaze, he didn't even have to ask the question that was perched on his lips.

"Yes, yes! A thousand times yes!" Bella cried as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her until they were both breathless.

After what could have been hours, Edward finally slid from the bed, turning off the last of the lights before he shifted Bella's naked and sleeping form to cover her up. She was laying on her right side, her left hand resting on the pillow in front of her face where it had been when she fell asleep admiring her engagement ring.

Edward didn't know where life would take Bella and he, but what he did know was that he was absolutely in love with her and that his life would never be complete without her in it.

Sliding under the covers behind her, he pulled her back to his chest, molding himself to her body, and he fell asleep to dreams of their future. Bella was all he needed to conquer the world; his best friend, the love of his life, and the only woman he would ever desire through all of eternity. She was his cover girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope to see you again soon. This is not goodbye, merely a 'see you later' as I go back to the world of my original characters. I love you all and I hope you take care.<br>**


End file.
